Digimon Gold & Silver
by Amiki Zorsez
Summary: Cuando un Virus que inexplicablemente se vuelve mas fuerte que cualquier digimon al grado de destruir y colarse al mundo real destruyéndolo de igual forma le tocara a la nueva Generación de los elegidos hacerse cargo del disturbio y arreglar el futuro que esta perdido en soledad y desolación. Facebook page: @DigimonKinGin Wattpad: my./UiNb/oGIBG8Yv0v Fanfic: Mimato, Taiora, Takari
1. Prologo

**Futuro...  
[fecha no fijada]...**

Taichi (tai): ¿enserio esta pequeña cosa lograra salvar el mundo digital y el nuestro?

Koushirou(izzi): Si eso creo pero tengo que terminar de programarlo

Yamato(matt): que pasa si esta cosa no llega a su destino...

Koushirou: no es obvio... tal vez nuestros mundo se destruyan...

Taichi: eso es posible... más de lo que ya está ahora...

Koushirou: me temo que si...

Hace mucho tiempo ya, los hijos de los digielegidos fueron atacados por un nuevo virus en el digimundo, sus digimon como algunos otros fueron atacados por el mismo. Los pequeños al no ser la excepciona fueron consumidos por estos datos, años han pasado desde aquel evento y 3/4 del digimundo han sido comidos por este mismo virus, en su intento de salvar al digimundo algunos de los digielegidos han muerto, los pocos que aún quedaban decidieron crear una nueva criatura digital, con el poder necesario para contener al virus por un tiempo...

Pero el Virus encontró una de las puertas hacia nuestro mundo... así comenzó la peor oleada que sacudió al mundo, los digimon que lograron resistir a ser destruidos por el virus se han vuelto locos, atacando y destruyéndolo todo a su paso sin otra alternativa la humanidad ha logrado sobrevivir con muchos esfuerzos en un mundo devastado...

 **Tokio, Japón**

Bajo tierra se encuentra la base estratégica de los elegidos, en donde se encuentran sus dormitorios, los lugares más seguros de todo el lugar, en uno de estos...

Mimí: escuchen bien niños, este es el único lugar seguro aquí... por favor resguardarse bien... su padre y yo regresaremos más tarde de acuerdo...

Los pequeños de escaso años asintieron con la cabeza la afirmación, al Mimí cerrar la puerta, el pequeño de 6 años se levantó y coloco en una pantalla eléctrica un código, dio media vuelta para mirar a su hermanita que abrasaba a palmon.

En el laboratorio se encontraba Koushirou frente a una gran computadora insertando comandos, Mimí entro a ese lugar

Mimí: Koushirou ¿donde están los chicos?

Koushirou: Te refieres a Taichi y Yamato, salieron a en cargarse de un Centaurmon y un andromon a las afueras de Tokio, para ayudar a la gente...

Mimí: ya veo... cuanto más falta...

Koushirou: tan solo si Jou estuviese aquí el trabajo seria aún más sencillo...

Entonces se sintió una gran sacudida, los focos rojos y la alarma iluminaron la habitación

Mimí: no puede ser

Koushiro: un ataque digimon... déjame revisar que sucede afuera...

Todo volvió a sacudirse

Mimí: si la energía se corta no servirá de nada nuestro esfuerzo...

Koushiro: odio que tengas razón, tendremos que ir allá...

Mimí: no, Koushiro tu termina yo me encargare del problema...

Koushiro: pero... solo con Rosalimon sería imposible, será mejor que te acompañe Angemon...

Mimí: Pero... recuerdas lo que dijo Takeru... angemon es el único digimon que podría proteger este lugar... y con el estado en que se encuentra Tailmon dudo que logre protegerte

Koushiro: tan solo ve con el...

 **A las afueras de Tokio**

Taichi: bueno trabajo concluido

Mientras los cuerpos de los digimon se desintegraban

Yamato: Taichi será mejor apresurarse a regresar

Taichi: si, solo espero que no estén en problemas...

Un niño salió a darle las gracias a Taichi, Agumon, Gabumon & Yamato por otra parte subieron al carro, al ver que Taichi se había entretenido

Yamato: Taichi!

Agumon: Apresúrate Tai!

Taichi: Ah.. Si ya voy... pequeño será mejor si te resguardas ya...

Cuando taichi volteo Yamato ya había arrancado y avanzado sin el...

Agumon: CORRE! TAI! CORRE!

Taichi: YAMATO ISHIDA! ESTA SI ME LAS PAGAS!

Yamato solo rio un poco y freno el coche para que Tai, todo agitado subiera en el

Gabumon: tengo un mal presentimiento Yamato

Agumon: Tai ya no puede correr como antes jajaja

Taichi: Cállate agumon...

Ya por fin se encontraban camino a la base cuando uno de los viejos edificios comenzo a caer, por suerte para ambos os digimon lo notaron por lo que Yamato reacciono lo mas pronto posible, haciendo que el automovil se derrape apenas frenando pocos metros antes de ser aplastados. Ambos junto a sus Digimon miran impactado aquella escena imaginando tal vez que podria ser algun digimon

Yamato: Casi nos aplasta...

Taichi: dilo solo por ti... casi muero por un ataque cardíaco Idiota...

Agumon: Mira Tai!

Yamato: a buen momento se vino a caer este edificio

Gabumon: ahora ¿como llegaremos a la base?

Taichi: no queda más que rodeando...

Agumon: por lo menos ya no podrán entrar digimons por aquí

Taichi: Agumon está en lo cierto... la planta eléctrica de la base esta de este lado

Gabumon: Yamato algo anda mal...

Yamato: lo sé... pero no tenemos otra opción

Se tomaron un ligero respiro, cuando volvieron a ponerse en marcha. Yamato metio reversa para poder girar el automovil, sujetando con fuerza el volante del mismo, era algo evidente que estaba bastante nervioso por lo que pasaria, sobre todo por ese mal sentimiento que le recorria. En la base, las sacudidas continuaban, las alarmas no se detenían

Koushiro: No creo que Mimí pueda con todo...

Tailmon: Iré contigo entonces...

Koushiro: Tailmon...

Tailmon: le prometí a Hikary cuidar de este digihuevo... por eso... por eso... no puedo dejar que te hagan daño eres el único que...

Koushiro: ya entiendo... entonces será mejor ir a ayudar a Mimí...

Así salieron ambos para alcanzar a Mimí & Angemon, de camino a la base Yamato junto a Taichi venian con un silencio mortal que apenas era opacado por el aire, no habian dicho palabra desde el incidente del edificio. Tai no queria mencionar nada, sobre todo por ver que Yamato tenia sierta precion, a veces se preguntaba si era por el pasado no muy lejano. No podia quitarse aquella imagen de su amigo destrozado cuando perdio a su familia, quiza solo estaba preocupado por volver a ver esas horribles escenas, posiblemente solo era aquello lo que le atormentaba en ese momento a Taichi pues no sabria como manejar la situacion, justo estaba undido en sus pensamientos cuando las pantallas de los digivice se encendieron en color rojo.

Yamato: Taichi ¿que sucede? -sin poder voltear a verle-

Taichi: -saco su digivice y noto la alarma- Parece que digimons salvajes atacan el Área 1 de Tokio...

Yamato: Vaya suerte -menciono en tono ironico- justo nos dirigimos hacia halla...

Taichi: por suerte... solo espero que Koushiro termine pronto...

Koushiro en compañia de una Tailmon un poco herida arribaron al area 5 lugar donde Mimí se encontraba, la castaña no se habia percatado de la presencia de su amigo hasta que este llamo su atención.

Mimí: Koushiro! -intento de verse lo mas molesta posible aunque era imposible, de hecho agradecía que llegara, sin palmon a su lado se sentia bastante desprotegida apesar de estar al lado de Angemon-ccc

Koushiro: Lo lamento Mimí no puedo dejarte todo esto...

Angemon: Tailmon... debiste haberte quedo, aun no estas totalmente recuperada...

Tailmon: No te preocupes, por eso, le prometí a hikary proteger...

Angemon: Lo sé... entonces qué te parece si terminamos con esto rápido...

Tailmon: de acuerdo...

Koushiro: Tailmon! recuerda que ya no está el digivice de Hikary para hacerte evolucionar...

Tailmon: entendido (mientras corría hacia los digimon que atacaban la planta eléctrica)

Mimí: tan solo espero que todo esto no termine mal

Koushiro: esto sería más fácil para Taichi & Yamato...

Mimí: Posiblemente, aunque talvez lo seria facil también para mí...

Koushiro: pero entiendo que quieras dejar a Palmon con ellos, aun son unos niños, de cualquier modo es mejor que estén protegidos...

Mimí: Koushiro... -le miro algo triste pero con enorme esperanza, reflejada en sus ojos miel-

En una de las pantallas de la base se abrió una leyenda en forma de notificación, las alarmas se encendieron y claramente se podía leer - ¡ALERTA! ¡VIRUS EXTENDIÉNDOSE A EL ÁREA 5! -


	2. Capitulo 0

Taichi & Yamato por fin han llegado a la base tuvieron en donde tuvieron que detenerse solo por 5 minutos para deshacerse de un Guardromon...

Taichi: definitivamente hoy fue el día de las maquinas...

Yamato: si ya lo creo...

Taichi al entrar noto la alarma encendida, corrió a la computadora al no ver a Koushiro, pero vio tantas teclas, que prácticamente no entendió nada; Yamato que entro y vio a Taichi cerca de la maquina se acerco

Yamato: Taichi... déjame ver...

Taichi: puedo hacerlo... no es como que sea un idiota... -apretando una serie de botones- esto no funciona bien quiza con un golpesito...

yamato: -lo detiene- de verdad, mejor dejame hacerlo...

Taichi: si insistes pero seguro que no funcionara...

Yamato apago la alarma y abrió rápidamente el mapa en el monitor de la máquina, casi de inmediato ambos se sorprendieron de lo que había sucedido

Taichi: el virus está avanzando muchísimo más rápido de lo normal...

Yamato: me temo que ya no hay nada que lo detenga a su paso...

Taichi: lo peor es que koushiro, Angemon & Tailmon no están aquí como siempre...

 **Área 5**

Angemon: listo...

Tailmon: eso fue fácil...

Koushiro: qué demonios... (Afino un poco su mirada, notando la masa negra formada por el virus que se extendía desintegrando todo a su paso)

Mimí: ese es el virus...

Koushiro: pero avanza muy rápido casi como el agua...

Mimí: tal vez...

Koushiro: ANGEMON, TAILMON CUIDADO OBSERVEN DETRÁS DE SI!

Angemon y tailmon notaron la velocidad con la que se acercaba...

Tailmon: yo puedo contra esa cosa...

Angemon: Tailmon... la última vez casi te destruye...

Tailmon: pero, somos in-absorvibles para el virus, aparte tenemos que detenerlo antes de que llegue hasta aquí... por lo menos lo suficiente para que ese digimon se encargue...

Mimí: Koushiro... tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto...

Angemon junto a Tailmon atacaron la masa negra pero tan solo la detuvieron unos segundos, Koushiro llamo a Tailmon y angemon pero estos hicieron caso omiso, atacaron al Virus una y otra vez sin lograr nada, el virus ataco primero a angemon tocándolo, el cual causo que una inmensidad de rayos se desprendieran entre el contacto de ambos, al hacer explosión Patamon salió volando cayendo un metro atrás de Koushiro y mimi quienes corrieron hacia él. Notaron que Patamon estaba sufriendo los estragos del virus.

Koushiro: imposible... el virus se ha hecho más fuerte...

Mimí: TAILMON! ALEJATE!

Tailmon corrió lo más rápido para escapar del virus pero fue alcanzada por el virus

Mimí: Koushirou debes irte ahora... CORRE!

Koushiro: -miro a salamon volar por el cielo... entendió entonces que debían retirarse...- no podemos quedarnos, esto se pondra peor...

Mimí: no hay otra opcion... alguien tiene que quedarse, no puedes ser tu...

Koushiro: que tonteria es esa de que no puedo ser yo... tu eres la que debe volver, tienes cosas importantes aun con esos niños

Mimi: no planeo discutir koushiro, sera mejor que te marches ya. Si logras activar la vacuna entonces... entonces... podremos estar bien como deberia de ser... -abrazo a patamon- el mundo depende mas de ti que de una madre koushiro... -le miro decidida, ya habia tomado una decision bastante fuerte de lo que haria, koushiro simplemente afirmo con la cabeza- resiste patamon pronto todo esto acabara -se quedó al lado de patamon quien era atacado internamente por el virus, Mimí sabía que no se pararía de nuevo esta vez sabía que había llegado el final. Mientras tanto en la Base Taichi miraba el digihuevo cuando este se quebró...

Tai: Oye Yama mira esto... se está rompiendo...

Yamato: de que hablas seguro lo rompiste...

Taichi: ¿me creerías capas? -Yamato se le queda viendo, Taichi lanza un ligeros suspiro- no lo puedo creer, enserio me crees capaz...

Yamato: ... sabes que no te engaño cuando se trata de decirte estupido...

El digimon del huevo entonces nació, era un digimon muy raro, color carne con alas emplumadas, mechón rubio y ojos azules, con un chupón en la boca; el digimon miro a Taichi quien quiso tocarlo, pero el digimon solo lo vio feo, sin razón alguna lanzo un ataque inofensivo pero que asusto a taichi. Taichi le llamo salvaje y el digimon le lanzo más burbujas...

Yamato: Ya basta ... -el digimon volteo a ver a Yamato, su rostro cambio de repente y se le lanzo encima, entre risas, con sus alas le abrazo el cuello-

Taichi: me recuerda a un coromon de hace mucho tiempo solo que aquel era un poco rarito...

Digimon: Mama!

Yamato: QUE! Yo no soy tu mama suéltame!

Taichi: ¿eh? mama... -mirando la escena-

Gabumon: Yamato!(un poco celoso y sujeto con fuerza a yamato)

Yamato: -ahora no podía moverse- YA BASTA SUELTENME LOS DOS!

Taichi: -intento contener la risa pero fue inebitable- JAJAJAJA! Eso no me lo esperaba...

El digimon lo miro feo y comenzó a atacar a Taichi

Agumon: Oye deja en paz a Tai!

Yamato: -quien apenas podía moverse- Agumon no te atrevas.. -mirándole fijamente-

Agumon: Flam...

Justo en ese momento todo el lugar se cimbro, cual un fuerte temblor, que ya eran cotidianos en la zona hacia algunos ayeres cuando habitaban edificios altos, pero esta vez era diferente puesto a que se encuentran bajo tierra

Digimon: A-mon tiene miedo mamá...

Yamato: ya te dije que no soy tu mamá...

Gabumon: Suelta a Yamato!

A-mon se aferró aún más a yamato pero Gabumon sin querer le arranco unas cuantas plumas, A-mon cayó al suelo y reboto, ya al estar en el suelo de pie, comenzó a cambiar su mirada, sus ojos se llenaron de agua...

Taichi: ay dios no... No me digas que va a...

Todos miraron asustados por la reacción del digimon

Yamato: -se acerco a este inclinandose a su lado, de la manera mas paternal que conocia- No pequeño no... -no le dejo terminar cuando el llanto de A-mon se hizo presente, un grito realmente ensordecedor-

Agumon: AH! TAI! HAZ QUE SE CALLE! -dando vueltas por todas partes-

Taichi: AH! MIS POBRES OIDOS! -bailando como agumon de un lado a otro-

Gabumon: -ingeniosamente ideo algo, jalo tanto sus orejas que se las amarro al cuello- AH! NO FUNCIONA!

Agumon: CLARO QUE NO! ESAS NO SON TUS OREJAS!

Taichi: YAMATO! ¡¿CREES QUE SE LE ACABARA LA PILA ALGUN DIA?!

Yamato: Y COMO VOY A SABERLO YO!

Taichi : CALLALE YAMATO, EL TE TIENE CONFIANZA A TI!

Cuando el agudo sonido se volvió más intenso y el aire que expulsaba todo a su alrededor también, lanzando a todos contra las paredes

Taichi: YA-MATO! DILE ALGO...

Yamato: COMO QUE?

Taichi: YO COMO RAYOS VOY A SABERLO... HÁBLALE COMO A TUS HIJOS!

Yamato: ESE ES EL PROBLEMA...CASI NO LES HABLO, POR QUE CASI NO LOS VEO...

Taichi: estas diciendo que no te haces cargo de ellos...

Yamato: si... eso te estoy diciendo...

Taichi: qué clase de padre eres...

Gabumon & Agumon: PODRÍAN DISCUTIRLO DESPUÉS!

Yamato hizo lo que se le vino a la mente, buscar algo para ponerle en la boca, cuando noto el chupon que lleva aun en esta - eso lo hubiese pensado yo - dijo taichi mirandole

yamato: -lo mira feo- callate por ti estamos en este problema

taichi: ¡¿POR MI?! - mientras yamato se acercó a A-mon-

Yamato: por quien mas?

Taichi: tienes a muchos mas para culpar como agumon por ejemplo...

Agumon: OYE!

Taichi: tienes razon... como gabumon por ejemplo?!

Yamato: -cabreandose, buscando la manera mas calmada para hacer callar a Amon- YA BASTA! YA DEJA DE GRITAR! -sin duda era lo mejor que lograria, esperando lo peor miro al digimon quien le miraba mas calmado con algo de hipo... no instantáneamente pero la corriente de aire que les empujaba se calmó, había dejado muchos desastres a su paso-

Taichi: ahora todo tiene mucho sentido... sigues teniendo ese mal humor explosivo por eso no les cuidas

Yamato: callate ya taichi... -cruzandose de brazos-

Taichi: -mirando el lugar con una sonrisa que pronto se le perdio, al ver que amon habia dejado semidestruido todo a su paso sin ayuda- oye! Yamato... crees que Koushiro lo note mucho...

Yamato: bueno... casi no se nota el desastre... (Justo después de eso una maquina explota)

Gabumon: Si... casi no se nota...

Agumon: tal vez si hacemos que Koushiro entre con los ojos vendados... (Sonó nuevamente la alarma)

Taichi se acercó al tablero que sacaba algunas chispas, Yamato también se acercó, cuando notaron que Angemon y Tailmon fueron derrotados, era obvio que el final había llegado. Taichi vio con desesperación como la señal que emitían los 2 digivice del lugar no se movía, mientras el virus que avanzaba tan rápido; pronto la señal de Koushiro comenzó a moverse, pero la de Mimí no lo hizo, juntos vieron como la señal de Mimí fue alcanzada por el virus. Cuando esto ocurrió Yamato volteo molesto y golpeo con el puño cerrado el mueble, Amon quien se encontraba cerca de el solo lo miro preocupado; Gabumon por otro lado tan solo cerro los ojos

Agumon: Tai... -corrió donde Taichi abrazándole-

Taichi: tranquilo agumon... -acarisiando su cabeza- Yamato... yo... lo lamento...

Yamato: no tienes por qué disculparte conmigo Tai... después de todo nosotros fuimos los culpables de que todo esto sucediera... no actuamos a tiempo... nos acobardamos y hemos pagado un alto precio por esto...

Taichi: Tal vez si... pero...

En la computadora se reprodujo un sonido y se marcó en la pantalla -IZUMI ESTA LLAMANDO...- Taichi contesto la llamada...

Taichi: Koushiro!

Koushiro: Tai necesito que terminen lo que empecé... no creo llegar a tiempo, el virus se ha vuelto muy rápido... aparte de que esta vez desintegro a Tailmon y Patamon

Taichi: ¿qué?

Yamato: entonces... -estaba impactado al escuchar eso, mirando a Gabumon- no podremos hacerle frente...

Tai: pero el digimon ya nació Koushiro

Koushiro: enserio? parece que los cálculos esta vez me fallaron...

Taichi: vaya, gran cosa... Ultimamente ya no me sorprende que todo nos salga mal...

Koushiro: no es momento de burlarse Tai

Tai: pero... entonces ¿que debemos hacer con el?

Koushiro: es muy sencillo coloca al pequeño en donde estaba, atreves de la computadora debes mandarlo a un servidor antiguo que aun funcione, alguno que se conecte con la fecha más cercana a la aparición de este virus...

Taichi: y a que maldito servidor funciona aun en la red que no sea actual...

Koushiro: eso no lo sé Tai... pero es todo lo que necesitan, cuando el digimon se encuentre en aquel lugar sabrá que hacer está programado para eso...

Taichi: de acuerdo, intentare recordar o mandarlo a uno...

Koushiro: Yamato... Lamento que m -nodejo que terminara cuando fue interrumpido-

Yamato: no te preocupes Koushiro... gracias por todo

Koushiro: (risa) fue un placer chicos, bueno me parece que este es el final del camino para mí, me dio justo conocerlos...

En pantalla Taichi miro como la señal de Koushiro se quedó fija unos segundos antes de que el virus le alcanzara, después desapareció, al igual que las anteriores...

A-mon: -yamato le coloco en la base, estaba aturdido bastante callado que hasta el simple digimon persivia la neblina en sus ojos- A-mon debe quedarse aquí?

Yamato: si, ahora ya sabes que tienes que hacer de acuerdo...

A-mon: SI! Yo protegeré a YAMATO!

Gabumon: Oye!

Taichi: no puedo recordar un servidor viejo que funcione... Ojala estuviese aquí Ken o Miyako...

Gabumon: Yamato... tal vez...

Yamato: déjame ver si aún existe uno, pero es demasiado viejo, si aún está funcionando tal vez podríamos mandarlo ahí...

Aquel servidor aun que ya no lo utilizaban seguía funcionando correctamente por lo que A-mon se volvió datos y fue mandado a ese servidor obsoleto desde el cual se enviaria al digimundo pudiendo dar marcha atrás al reloj regresando a una fecha anterior el estado del equipo y mandándose así mismo a otro tiempo y espacio, al salir del equipo en forma de información pronto regreso a su estado físico como digimon sacudiéndose y abriendo los ojos, se topó con un mundo enorme, lleno de grandes edificios, colores y luces. Vago por Odaiba varios días buscando a Taichi o Yamato sin exito alguno, hasta ese día en el parque donde se topó con Yamato, un pequeño de apenas 6 años que jugeteaba en un parque de odaiba, comprendió casi de inmediato que había llegado muchísimo antes que el virus; amon estaba consciente de ser inestable en este mundo por lo que no duraría mucho tiempo como digimon en forma física, necesitaba un portador que pudiese llegar donde el virus, en la fecha y lugar correcto...

Cambiando así la historia para siempre...

 _[1 años después de los acontecimientos en la sesión 2]_

Ese día Koushirou en su PC revisaba el digimundo cuando noto algo extraño...

Koushirou: Algo no anda bien...

Tentomon: Koushiro... me pregunto si tendrá relación con lo que ocurrió hace un año...

Koushirou: no lo creo tentomon, pero será mejor avisarles a todos para que estén alertas por si algo llega a pasar...

Koushirou se contacto con todos para darles la noticia, el digimundo se estaba volviendo muy inestable; Daisuke(Davis), Taichi y Miyako(Yolei) habían entrado al digimundo para buscar la raíz del problema, pero tan solo se toparon con una enorme ola expansiva de aire que les empujo tirándolos al suelo...

Daisuke: QUE FUE ESO!

Inoue: eso fue una especie de ola de energía, tal vez la esté provocando el origen de este desastre...

Taichi: ¿están todos bien?

V-mon(Veemon): si excepto por mis sentaderas...

Agumon: Tai, mira...

Taichi: ¿Que sucede Agumon?

Daisuke: ¿esos son meteoritos?

Hawkmon: Jamás había visto nada de eso por aquí...

Miyako: la tierra este temblando como si algún volcán hiciera erupción, o un temblor la sacudiera...

V-mon: enserio yo no sentí nada...

Daisuke: yo tampoco... ¿no seran tus nervios miyako?

Vieron como uno de los meteoritos bajo, impactándose contra el terreno no muy lejano de ellos

Taichi: parece que no choco lejos de aquí...

Inoue: será mejor ir a ver qué sucede...

Justo entonces se hawkmon vio como el polvo y la tierra se movían generadas por una onda expansiva que se acercaba a gran velocidad donde ellos...

Hawkmon: AH! Se acerca otra ola!

Taichi: RAYOS!

Agumon: -siendo arrastrado- TAI

Así fueron lanzados hacia atrás nuevamente, pero esta vez no solo se trataba de uno sino que eran 3 olas separadas por un kilómetro que por la gran velocidad se veía como un pequeño respiro entre cada una, después de ser lanzados bastante lejos, koushirou pudo contactarse con ellos, la señal era muy pobre por lo que no se podía ver muy bien la imagen. Koushirou menciono que seria mejor regresar, era demasiado peligroso y no podrían hacer nada por el digimundo. Justo al salir notaron a Koushirou bastante angustiado, les mostro lo que ya se había imaginado. Había 8 puntos donde que provocaban esas tremendas olas, el virus o lo que fuese había alcanzado el digimundo comenzando a trozarlo todo, pero no fue si no hasta dias despues que se notaron los estragos de aquella cosa consumiendo lo que fue el alguna vez el digimundo...

Taichi: No... Koushirou no podemos hacer nada...

Koushirou: -intento acceder a alguna de las puertas pero ninguna se apertura- lo lamento pero creo que este es el final...

Miyako: ¿que pasara con los digimon?

V-mon: ellos van a...

Koushirou: intente analizar el origen pero no encontré nada más que un gran hoyo de datos que consume todo como un, agujero negro...

Miyako: mira koushirou... estos 8 puntos no son atacados por esa cosa...

Koushirou: no comprendo... esos lugares...

Daisuke: ¿no era cerca de donde estábamos?

Tai: cierto... el digimundo los ah de haber generado para restaurarse...

Miyako: ahora que lo dicen de esa forma, tal vez por eso lanzaban esas ondas expansivas constantemente...

Koushirou: es como el sistema inmunológico del digimundo -tecleando la informacion en su computadora bastante emocionado-

Tentomon: Koushirou, cuanto tiempo tardara entonces...

v-mon: y que pasara con todos los digimons que se encuentran en el digimundo ahora...

hawkmon: eso también me preocupa...

Koushirou: si el digimundo se recupera, sería mejor que los digimons de nuestro mundo no regresen, ya que todos los archivos y lo que existía se borrara...

Miyako: no podemos hacer nada por los que se quedaron en aquel lugar...

Agumon: tai... ¿que es esa luz en el monitor?

Koushirou volteo de nuevo a la computadora, miro aquella luz, como si se quebrara un cristal el digimundo se destruyó completamente, la pantalla quedo en negro por unos minutos, aquellos minutos se volvieron horas, estaba siendo demasiado pesado estar esperando que se generara de nuevo pero ¿y si no volvia? ¿que pasaria si no se regenaba? muchas preguntas comenzaron a pasar por las mentes de Miyako y Koushiro hasta que de pronto todo comenzó a crearse, la información estaba volviendo...

Koushirou: Es como aquella vez cuando Angemon se sacrificó...

Taichi: entonces... el digimundo se volverá un nuevo lugar, ¿verdad?

Tentomon: ahora no será nuestro antiguo digimundo...

Miyako: Vaya que extraño, que se destruyera así mismo... es como si hubiese combatido una infección que no pudo curar, así que decidió borrarlo todo y comenzar de nuevo...

Hawkmon: Podremos ir al nuevo digimundo?

Daisuke: déjeme intentar...

V-mon: ¿Daisuke que pasa por que no puedes entrar?

Agumon: Tai ¿poque tu no lo intentas?

Tai: bien... no sucede nada... chicos...

Koushirou: eso era lo que me temía... no podremos entrar al digimundo como accesavamos antes, a menos que alguno de nosotros obtuviera el acceso

Miyako: lo cual sería prácticamente imposible...

Taichi: eso significa que ahora tenemos un narnia personal

V-mon y Agumon: ¿Narnia?

Tentomon: entonces kou ¿no podremos volver?

Koushirou: me temo que no por ahora tentomon hasta que logre encontrar un nuevo modo..


	3. Aquí empieza realmente

Palmon: Mimi! Mimi... Llego un correo electronico!

Mimi: si ya lo leí Palmon, habrá que llamarle a Sora o a Hikari para preguntarles sobre Yamato... ¿Donde deje esa...

Satoe: Mimi teléfono!

Mimi: parece que nos leyeron la mente palmon... Ya voy! -corre a contestar el telefono, Satoe se le queda viendo a lo que ella tapa el parlante- es que no supe donde lo deje

Satoe: tienes que tener mas orden ya no eres una niña Mimi

Mimi: lo se, perdoname siiiiii? -satoe se le queda viendo con una sonrisita ligera y se va a continuar con sus actividades- si diga

Hikary: Hola mimi! (Takeru de fondo: pregúntale si ya sabe lo de Yamato)

Mimi: ¿estas con Takeru?

Hiraky (ríe nerviosamente) si quiere hablar contigo...

Takeru: Hola Mimi! Oye solo marcamos para avisar sobre Yamato esta semana estará en USA...

Mimi: (-_-u) que rayos están planeando ustedes 2

Takeru: Lo que sucede es que estas mas cerca

Mimi: saben bien que casi no nos llevamos... de nada serviria que fuese yo si el hombre sigue siendo como lo recuerdo, no, ya lo pense mejor me niego a buscarlo, ¿porque mejor no viene el a buscarme? o mejor aun Takeru, marcale por telefono...

Takeru: bueno... sobre eso... exactamente sobre eso...

Hikary: Mimi, necesitamos avisarle algo... de ese tipo de noticias que no se deben dar por teléfono

Mimi: que no se deben dar por... OH POR DIOS! USTEDES 2 ¡¿NO ESTARAN?!

Hikari: eh?

Takeru: no mimi, nosotros no... no, no nada que ver...

Hikari: obviamente no -rie ligeramente- que pena...

Mimi: no me mientan, conozco a la juventud... porque ya pase por alli

Takeru: -rie de nervios- tampoco es como que seas tan vieja

Hikari: -comienza a reirse un poco mas fuerte- Takeru se a puesto de mil colores

Takeru: tambien te haz puesto bastante roja Hikari

Mimi: me encantaría poder ver eso, pero un no entiendo que clase de noticia quieren darle. Me sorprende viniendo de ustedes, algo estarán ocultando

Takeru: el mensaje también es para ti -risa nerviosa-

Mimi: esa risa tuya no me gusta...

Hikary: es que... se trata sobre Sora, creíamos que ella ya te había avisado o por lo menos dicho algo

Mimi: Recuerdo haber hablado con ella pero no me comento nada mas, quiza no le di tiempo a que me contara nada... eh estado algo... no tan bien como quisiera -susurro en la bocina- mi madre anda cerca

Takeru: oh vaya, quiza Yamato pudiese ayudarte

Mimi: como podria ayudarme... mas en que podria ayudarme, seguramente una piedra es mas amigable que el.

Hikary: por lo menos piensa que no es Taichi dando malos consejos

Mimi: -suspiro- hasta a Taichi extraño en este momento... quiza le de una oportunidad, aunque toda la platica se remita a Hola y nos vemos de nuevo. Necesito alguien con quien hablar... aun sea una improductiva piedra japonesa...

Takeru: aaaa... que manera tan original de referirse a mi hermano -rie-

Mimi: hablando de Taichi, esta noticia lo incluye ¿cierto?

Hikary: si, por eso estamos muy contentos...

Takeru: es la razón por la que te marcamos a ti

Hikari: Sabemos que Yamato a estado en general con todos algo... distante...

Takeru: que mejor que alguien lo acorrale en su lugar de trabajo donde no podría escaparse o negarse a hablar contigo, aparte tu puedes... convencerlo de alguna forma

Mimi: y enserio ¿me crees una super heroina? o ¿algo similar?¿francamente crees que me haga caso? no soy muy buena con eso de convencer a la gente, no quiero ni imaginarme intentando de convencer al Grinch a ir a un evento que no le place, mucho menos considerando que "el odia la navidad"

Takeru: Yamato no es tan difícil de convencer, el problema es que siempre nos evade de alguna forma, no importa quien sea siempre llega tarde o días después, por eso queremos encargártelo...

Mimi: ya entiendo, ustedes lo que buscan es que Yamato asista aun si va totalmente drogado eh inconsciente... No se porque me suena a una genial idea, por lo menos no podrá hacerme caras

Takeru: no creo que eso sea tan... buena idea -rie-

Hikari: Puedes tomarlo como un favor personal Mimi, asi ya no tienes que llevar a nadie mas...

Takeru: Kari...

Mimi: ... bueno chicos yo me encargo, no se preocupen mas, lo llevare a rastras! en cuanto lo encuentre porque no tengo ni idea de donde buscarle...

Hikari: ah! eso, Takeru consiguió que le dieran la dirección de donde tocara en unos días la banda

Palmon miraba a Mimi que cambiaba de posición y anotaba algo en una pequeña libreta, los sonidos que solo produjo en ese momento fueron algunos "mmjum" afirmando con la cabeza. Al final solo escucho un -de acuerdo, entonces yo me encanrgo chicos - cuando una enorme sonrisa aparecio en el rostro de la castaña, dejo de hablar por teléfono, colgando para voltear donde palmon y cargarla

Mimi: (mientras tenía a Palmon arriba)Bien Palmon iremos a un concierto!

Palmon: ¿en serio?

Mimi: veremos a Yamato, me pregunto cuanto habrá cambiado desde la última vez que lo vi... -intentaba imaginarse algo diferente a ese rostro con esa pose tan típica del rubio que expresaba a los mil vientos "los odio a todos" lo que hizo que pusiera mala cara- tsch! no se como me deje convencer...

Palmon: ¿pasa algo malo Mimi? es relacionado con... -le tapo la boca con su dedo indice-

Mimi: Esta bien así palmon... no es necesario que digas nada mas -bajo a palmon para recostarse en la cama, se hizo un silencio ensordecedor por un momento hasta que la castaña volvió a hablar eufórica- si eso... tal vez él pueda ayudarme...

Satoe: MIMI NO GRITES! tu padre intenta descansar...

Despues de aquello solo pudo reír un poco mas en silencio, era tarde ya en Estados Unidos. De alguna manera estaba dispuesta a buscar la forma de convencer al rubio de que fuesen juntos, despues de todo necesitaba sacarse de la cabeza varias cosas. Extrañaba Japon, el hecho de que uno de sus amigos estuviese allí le hacia sentirse nerviosa, bastante feliz, casi completa de no ser porque era la persona con la que menos deseaba entablar una conversación. En fin que se le podía hacer, al final tendría que ver a Yamato, esa noche tardo bastante en dormir, comenzaba a imaginarse los posibles escenarios a los que se enfrentaría al verle, aunque de momento su mente comenzó a cuestionarse si aun seguiría cantando igual que lo hacia antes... Termino sacando información del celular, investigando hasta tarde esa noche todo sobre su amigo, el que conocía un poco mas que todos los sitios en la red, hasta que cayo rendida. Casi 48 horas mas tarde allí se encontraba, parada justo frente del imponente Felt Forum de Nueva York, pocas veces se había encontrado en aquel lugar y esta de verdad que seria algo diferente.

Mimi: vaya este es un lugar muy grande... -se voltea a ver a palmon- palmon no te separes de mi de acuerdo...

Palmon: OK!

El frio de febrero aun se hacia sentir, aunque eso no era imposición para toda la gente que estaba en el lugar y si que era un buen puñado de personas. ¿Acaso Mato era tan popular? ¿Como seria capaz de no enterarse antes? millones de preguntas comenzaban a atacarle, comenzaba a sentir que había vivido abajo alguna piedra durante los últimos años, estaba empezando a culparse. Como de todos los amigos de su infancia, este en particular habia logrado llegar al Felt Forum o el simple hecho de que ella ni siquiera se hubiese enterado de un estúpido concierto. Camino junto a palmon, comenzo a preguntar por el acceso para el staff, sin obtener mas que instrucciones que la hacian dar mas vueltas por el lugar.

Mimi: -molesta- creo que sera mejor volver pa... -se quedo muda al darse cuenta que palmon no estaba, se puso realmente nerviosa en ese segundo ¿donde estaba? ¿a donde habia hido? en esos segundos le atravesaron millones de ideas horribles, habia perdido a su compañera digimon en ese enorme lugar-

Palmon: MIMI! -se escuchaba muy ligero su grito, era demasiada gente y por mas que intentaba podia ver a su amiga inmersa en sus pensamientos- MIMI! -lo que menos deseaba era verla llorar pero cada momento se desesperaba mas, estaba siendo arrastrada por la gente- MIMI! AYUDAME MIMI!

Mimi: -simplemente no pudo controlar sus lagrimas estaban brotando, se movió del lugar- PALMON! PALMON ¿DONDE ESTAS?! PALMON! -gritaba lo mas fuerte que podía buscando con la vista a su amiga sin lograr encontrarle, estaba comenzando a desesperarse demasiado- PALMON! POR FAVOR! PALMON!

Palmon: MIMI! -había dejado de ver a mimi, al igual que ella haría comenzó a llorar desesperada- MIMI! MIMI! -ya había logrado llegar al ultimo lugar donde la vio, como si se tratase de una pequeña niña se quedo allí de pie llamando a su madre, envuelta en llanto o en este caso a su amiga perdida- MIMI! Vuelve conmigo MIMI! -lloraba lo mas fuerte que podía- MIMI!

Mimi: -corria de un lugar a otro buscando- PALMON! ¿donde te metiste? PALMON! -en su carrera no miraba ya a nadie mas, solo queria que Palmon volviese, cualquier rosa o verde llamaba su atencion pero no lograba dar con ella. Ya estaba demasiado desesperada que comenzaba a temblar, no podia mas, si palmon no aparecia pronto Mimi seria la proxima en terminar como niña abandonada llorando por su palmon perdida- PALMON! por favor ven conmigo... por favor... -ya no podia ver nada estaba envuelta en lagrimas, pero no se daba aun por vencida, palmon estaba alli, debia estar alli en alguna parte. Busco en ese momento a la gente de seguridad del evento para que pudiesen ayudarle a encontrar a su amiga, pero todo era tan lento que comenzaba a rogarle a dios por encontrarle-

Palmon: -lloraba desconsolada llamando a su amiga- mimi! MIMI! Ayudame... -entre sus sollozos escucho de pronto una voz algo familiar, por lo que abrio los ojos mirando al emisor- Ga... GABUMON! -se solto nuevamente a llorar al reconocer a su amigo, por un lado se sentia aliviada pero por otro se sentia peor- MIMI!

Gabumon: Mimi esta aqui? -intentando buscarla entre el mar de gente- oi palmon esto sera dificil desde aqui -dando brinquitos para ver si lograba verla, obviamente el no brincaba mas allá de centimetros por lo que de todas formas ni siquiera veía mas arriba de la cintura de las personas-

Palmon: MIMI! -continuaba llorando como si hubiese muerto alguien, intentando controlarse, Gabumon estaba alli, quizá podía ayudarle, pero todo lo que podía hacer era seguir llorando- PERDÍ A MIMI!

Gabumon: -volteo a verle, estaba preocupado por su amiga palmon- Palmon... tranquila, podemos pedir ayuda, te prometo que encontraremos a Mimi -una idea cruzo por su mente entrar y buscar a Yamato le parecia la mejor solución en ese momento- Palmon vamos, debemos movernos de aqui

Palmon: -le miro algo hiposa con las lagrimas corriendole las mejillas- pero... yo perdi a Mimi AQUI! -dejándose llevar de nuevo por el llanto- MIMI!

Gabumon: aaaa... -pensaba en como resolverlo, pero sabia que si se separaba de palmon se perderia nuevamente, no queria dejarla sola. Tampoco era la primera vez que a el le pasaba, separarse de Yamato era algo tan comun en estos lugares, por lo que el siempre terminaba haciéndole aprender el lugar a donde podia dirigirse si es que llegaba a perderse, pero Palmon no quería moverse, lo cual representaba un problema mayor- Palmon, si nos quedamos aquí no podremos encontrarla pronto, Yamato me dijo que si llegaba a perderme debía ir a esperarle en una sala, ya me eh perdido varias veces por eso se que funcionara, aparte Mato nos ayudara a encontrarla

Palmon: -casi a la fuerza se limpio las lagrimas solo para dejar salir mas, había calmado un poco su llanto al escuchar que Gabumon también se había perdido anteriormente, aparte de que estaba mucho mas tranquilo- de de de acuerdo... solo quiero volver con Mimi... -dejándose tomar de la mano por gabumon-

Mimi por otro lado termino encontrando la tonta puerta que el staf usa para ir tras bambalinas, sin prestarle realmente mucha atención solo quería encontrar a su palmon, en ese instante era todo lo importante para ella, no sabia si sobreviviría un minuto mas sin su amiga. A lo lejos reconoció a gabumon por la piel blanca con rayas que portaba, fue en ese momento que pudo ver que llevaba consigo a Palmon, estaban camino a la puerta de Staf. Ella corrió lo mas que pudo gritándoles, ambos digimon voltearon justo antes de atravesar a la puerta.

Palmon: MIMI! -volvio a llorar tan fuerte corriendo a los brazos de su amiga, casi de la misma forma que Mimi lo hacia- MIMI!

Mimi: Palmon!

Gabumon: -solo les miraba, queria intentar recordar donde habia visto esa misma escena antes, cuando Yamato le toco la cabeza- Mato

Yamato: ... -se quedo en silencio no quería omitir ningún juicio pero le era sumamente difícil al ver la escena que tenia frente a el- no vuelvas a salir corriendo - fue todo lo que al final pudo decirle mientras daba media vuelta entrando a la puerta, todo lo que quería era alejarse de la princesa ahora que sabia que estaba allí-

Gabumon: -volteo a verle algo desconcertado- Yamato... -no sabia si correr tras su amigo o ir donde las chicas, volteando a verles aun en ese abrazo lleno de sentimiento decidió correr tras Yamato- MATO!

Yamato: mejor quedate con ellas, son tan torpes que podrian volver a perderse

Gabumon: Yamato...

Yamato: -volteo a verle con una sonrisa- de verdad estoy bien, no dejes que esas tontas se pierdan Gabumon -era claro que estaba divertido por aquella situación de una forma extraña, le agradaba saber que Mimi Tachikawa estaba allí para verle, una cierta emoción le recorría el cuerpo quizá ella no era muy diferente a las locas chicas que lo seguían- los veré adentro ¿de acuerdo?

Gabumon: -sus ojos se iluminaron de un brillo especial, Yamato se veía bastante feliz al respecto, ya no tenia que preocuparse- DE ACUERDO! -dio media vuelta corriendo donde Mimi y Palmon estaba de lo mas feliz, Yamato solo le vio irse sin contener esa sonrisa que le provocaba ver a Gabumon tan feliz-

Mimi habia olvidado por un momento a Gabumon hasta que lo escucho, estaba tan agradecida con el, se habia vuelto el principe azul de su cuento en ese pequeño instante, no pudo mas que abrazarle fuertemente. Se sentia aliviada de que Palmon ya estuviese a su lado, intentaba calmarse, quiza en ese momento hubiese deseado ser mas como Yamato.

Gabumon: Mimi ¿estas bien?

Mimi: si... -limpiando sus ojos- es solo que me preocupe mucho

Palmon: Mimi -sin dejar de abrazarle aun algo hiposa- no me volveré a separar lo prometo

Gabumon: Mato dijo que nos esperaba adentro

Aquellas palabras le hicieron voltear a ver a Gabumon, Yamato sabia que estaban alli. No mucho peor Yamato estaba alli en alguna parte seguramente burlandose de lo tonta que habia sido al perder a palmon, lo que menos queria soportar en ese momento era a Yamato burlándose de ella. Casi podia escucharlo decirle de mil y un formas lo torpe que era, el rostro le cambio casi de inmediato, estaba apenada, molesta, quiza furiosa con ella misma. Le busco con la mirada, buscaba aquella sonrisa burlona, aquella pose tan tipica de el, buscaba un rubio riendo con las manos dentro de las bolsas del pantalon, pero no encontro nada solo a gabumon mirandole algo intrigado por su reaccion.

Mimi: Yamato... ¿donde esta el?

palmon: -tambien miro a gabumon, para luego ver a su amiga- ¿mimi?

Gabumon: vamos! esta esperandonos! -dijo en tono alegre, tomando a Mimi de la muñeca, esta se puso de pie y le siguio-

Mimi: de acuerdo -miro a palmon correr frente a ella, detras de Gabumon adelantandose felices, aquella imagen le traia recuerdos estaba contenta de que por lo menos Palmon tuviese aquella sonrisa, al acceder busco a los digimon con la mirada sin darse cuenta, choco con un chico que dejo caer algunos papeles- ah! lo lamento

Chico: oye no tienes porque disculparte -rie un poco, inclunandose a recoger lo que habia dejado caer- nunca te habia visto por aqui

Mimi: bu-bueno... -el sujeto era realmente lindo, su cabello, su sonrisa, vaya que si era bastante atractivo, lo que provoco que se sonrojara un poco- yo...

Chico: déjame adivinar, eres tu la chica que Yama menciono hace un momento

Mimi: ¿eh? ¿Yama?

Chico: si Yamato menciono que una amiga suya entraria -poniendose de pie- imagino eres tu esa linda chica

Mimi: -se sonrojo aun mas- ¿li linda? -trataba de hace que ambas pałabras ya yamato...

Chico: bueno el no lo dijo asi pero puedo ver que eres realmente bonita, no sabía que Yamato tuviese amigas tan bonitas por aquí

Mimi: (sonrojada)ah bueno yo... lo conozco desde hace mucho...

Chico: -rio ligeramente- eso lo noto, ambos se ponen casi igual de nerviosos

Mimi: nnno realmente no estoy nerviosa -rio- es solo que aqui adentro hace mas calor que afuera -volvio a reir-

Chico: si, por lo menos uno no morira congelado en el concierto -soltando una risa- mira al final de este pasillo se debe de encontrar el camerino que tiene Yamato

Mimi: entendido, entonces iré a buscarle Gracias... -estaba aun toda nerviosa por el encuentro, comenzaba a fantasear por el chico al que ni el nombre le pregunto- no, no hay de que... -le dijo el chico dando la vuelta continuando su camino haciendo ese mismo gesto con la mano que Yamato hacia, aquello rompió el encanto de Mimi por alguna razon pudo ver al rubio destruyendo sus pensamientos- olvide que en el reino de los ciegos el tuerto es rey...

Así Mimi siguió por el pasillo, Gabumon regreso por ella la jalo, llevándola donde el vestidor de Yamato, a donde entraron de golpe y sin avisar. Mimi se puso nerviosa al darse cuenta que era podían encontrarlo cambiándose de ropa, soltó a gabumon para taparse la cara, pero Yamato estaba sentado en una silla reclinable platicando con Palmon quien estaba sobre una mesita. Sintió un enorme alivio que dejo salir a manera de suspiro, gabumon ni le presto atención a ese gesto, pero Yamato si lo había hecho, de alguna forma el rubio se vía tan bien, con esa sonrisa que pocas veces le había conocido.

Yamato: Ah! Hola Mimi!

Mimi: hola! Yamato... -diciendo eso ultimo con desgano, recordando al chico y como habia trozado sus fantasías hacia solo unos momentos antes-

Yamato: tambien me da gusto verte... sobre todo porque logras hacerme reir con lo inteligente que eres a veces...

Mimi: -se lleva la mano a la cara- lo sabia... sabia que comentarias algo al respecto

Yamato: menos mal que Gabumon se aparecio por alli, seguro aun andarias corriendo por todo el lugar -mientras veia divertido la reaccion de Mimi, que comenzaba a ponerse un cuanto sonrojada-

Palmon: Gabumon es un heroe!

Mimi: ya basta, deja de molestarme... no necesito que reafirmes lo tonta que soy a veces

Yamato: ¿a veces?

Gabumon: ¿ah?

Yamato: entonces eres conciente...

Mimi: te odio -mirandolo totalmente descontenta- ojala pudiese matarte con la mirada

Yamato: -no aguanto el reirse de ella un poco, tapandose la boca- lo... lo lamento, hacia ya tiempo... que no me reia asi

Mimi: Palmon mejor vamonos...

Yamato: -conteniendo la risa- espera... espera mimi... Mi hermano me llamo diciendo que era urgente, de hecho acabo casi de colgar con él no sabes lo molesto que es a veces

Mimi: -haciendo uno de sus tipicos pucheros- no me importa no dejas de molestarme con esa risa

Yamato: espera -respira ondo- disculpame... pero no puedes negar que fue divertido -aun con esa sonrisa picara de haberse salido con la suya- ... princesa...

Palmon y Gabumon solo veian la escena sin entender completamente nada

Mimi: -se molesto aun mas al escucharlo llamarle de esa forma- no debí haber aceptado venir aquí, al final no me importa tu existencia

Yamato: eso significa que no solo viniste por el dichoso mensaje?

Mimi: ¡¿que?!-se sonroja un poco de vergüenza- yo nunca dije eso, no pongas palabras en mi boca -se cruza de brazos mirando a otra parte-

Yamato: bueno olvidemos eso... -la puerta se abre empujando a mimi quien torpemente va a dar encima de Yamato- ¿estas bien? -se asoma uno de los miembros del staff-

Staff: Ishida tienes 30 minuuuu... solo tienes 30 min, asi que sea lo que estén haciendo apresúrate y arréglate -ambos chicos se miran unos segundos sonrojándose ante lo que habían deducido de las palabras del chico de Staff-

Yamato: ah? -nervioso suelta a Mimi dejándola caer- no no no no es lo que estas pensando -pero la puerta se cierra sin darle chance a dar una explicación-

Mimi: todo esto es tu culpa! ahora van a pensar que soy una...

Yamato: ya eres tonta Mimi, pero me arrastras a mi a tu circulo vicioso -estaba algo molesto por el que dirán de el, no era para menos, así es como son los japoneses después de todo- porque no puedes ser menos estúpida

Palmon: -se acerco donde su amiga mirandole algo preocupada- Mimi?

Mimi: ... -se quedo en silencio un momento, Yamato realmente se veía molesto, la sonrisa de apenas unos minutos antes había desaparecido para siempre, ella había sentido como si regresara a japón, escuchar a su superior aplastando su pensamiento critico, dejándola indefensa solo aguantando sus palabras- lo lamento

Yamato volteo a verle, aquellas palabras le sacaron de sus pensamientos, quizá de todo lo que esperaría de Tachikawa esta seria la respuesta menos tomada en cuenta, Mimi no era asi, ella siempre era mas critica que quiza daba a pensar que posiblemente encajaba mas en el extranjero que en su propio pais, donde todo el mundo debe aguantarse los gritos de los demas tragandose la humillacion publica. Aquello hizo a Yamato comenzar a reflexionar si habia hecho lo correcto en alzarle la voz ofendiendo a la chica, todo quedo mas claro cuando escucho sus ligeros sollozos. Se sentia morir, era la peor persona de todas, habia logrado matar una amistad de años en ese instante, comenzaba a culparse mentalmente por haber herido a Tachikawa, intentaba hacerse el oxiso y no escucharle pero evidentemente no pudo hacerse el inentendido, mucho menos con palmon y gabumon mirando.

Gabumon: Yamato...

Yamato: ... -se armo de valor suficiente para casi susurrar- lo lamento... no debía reaccionar así...-girando a ver a dirección opuesta, se llevo la mano a la nuca esperando que su propia verguenza al aceptar ese error no le dejaran de peor manera, quiza esperando que la reaccion de la chica no fuese a ser una critica burlona ante su debilidad a sus lagrimas, de hecho pensar en eso le molestaba, si solo a Tachikawa se le ocurria algo asi explotaria sin importarle que palmon o gabumon le mirasen-

Mimi: perdona... es que soy una torpe... -limpiandose las lagrimas que se le habian escapado-

joder! era todo lo que el chico penso al escucharle, si que la habia estropeado todo, lo peor quiza era que no sabia como reaccionar, no era para nada bueno consolando a la gente, nisiquiera a Takeru, sus palabras siempre han sido muy pesadas que termina lastimando cuanto mas quiere ayudar -tsch!- se escucho salir de sus labios cuando Mimi le sintio sus manos tomarle de la espalda, abrazandole. Si que habian cambiado mucho en estos años, quien siquiera hubiese imaginado a Yamato desechar toda idea para intentar consolar a alguien, de verdad que no era nada sutil, de hecho era hasta torpe pero extrañamente lindo intentando ocultar su propia verguenza por lo que estaba haciendo, Mimi simplemente sonrio sin poder dejarle de mirar extrañada, mientras el nerviosamente buscaba algo que le distrajera para no enfrentar la mirada curiosa de tachikawa, por dios que pedia ayuda a gritos mudos.

Mimi: Taichi y Sora...

Yamato: mm? -al escuchar aquello salir de mimi con una voz dulce, con un tono de alegria- ¿ocurrio algo? -le miraba curioso, quiza algo preocupado por ellos, pero ella solo nego con la cabeza-

Mimi: el mensaje... -miro hacia arriba para toparse con sus ojos, relagandole una sincera sonrisa- es sobre Sora y Taichi -quiza era la primera vez que se veian directamente a los ojos ambos por varios segundos, pero veia a un idiotizado yamato incredulo de lo que ella queria decirle, quiza mas que eso estaba doliendole un poco por dentro-

Yamato: no entiendo... ¿porque mandarte a ti y no decirlo en una llamada? -realmente estaba comenzando a ponerse mal, sus brazos tambaleaban un poco sin poder entender casi nada- quiza un simple mensa -justo ella se atrevio a hacer algo que quiza no penso o solo se dejo llevar, habia tapado sus labios con un dedo para que no dijera mas-

Mimi: Ya lo anunciaron formalmente, pero tienen miedo a que ante pongas tu trabajo a su amistad

Yamato: -tomo la mano de tachikawa si que estaba molesto, no entendia porque pero se dejaba ir con sus reacciones- mi trabajo tambien es importante -estaba molesto porque ninguno de ellos se lo habia dicho, porque Mimi habia tenido que ir a buscarle cuando el pudo haber recibido la estupida llamada de alguno que le avisara, realmente estaba molesto por eso- aparte no tuvieron la descensia de llamarme... o dejarme un estupido mensaje... -era claro que estaba herido, ella le entendia mejor de lo que hubiese imaginado, solto a mimi para lanzarse a la silla molesto- que clase de amigo hace eso... Taichi es un estúpido, porque no quiso mencionármelo... porque si de todos se supone que soy su mejor amigo...

Mimi: Yamato... -queriendo aligerar el terrible peso que estaba cayendo encima del rubio, quiza hacia un tiempo que habia dejado de guardarselo todo en silencio o posiblemente no, posiblemente habia olvidado que ella se encontraba con el, en aquella area que gaurdaba su privacidad- no deberias molestarte, Taichi asi como Sora pensaron en ti, inclusive Takeru -aquello hizo reaccionar a Yamato mirandole con ojos llenos de rencor-

Yamato: gracias por recordarmelo... -Takeru era el ultimo nombre que necesitaba escuchar para completar la linea de traición en su cabeza-había olvidado al imbécil de mi hermano -escuchar eso hizo que mimi se sintiese mal, era notorio que se sentia aplastada por la mirada de el, puesto a que había sido el mismo takeru quien habia pedido el favor a Tachikawa de buscarle-

Mimi: no creo que... -siendo interrumpida-

Gabumon: Yamato...

Yamato: evidentemente ninguno de los 3 fue capaz de decirme las cosas, pero takeru! -su propio hermano con quien minutos antes habia hablado- me han traicionado, no tengo porque ir a un estúpido evento como ese cuando no quieren verme, servira que me ahorre el dinero y lo... -no alcanzo a terminar aquello cuando sintio una bofetada, ella estaba justo frente a el, molesta por escuchar todo su parloteo sobre como se vengaría por el dolor que le causaban sus amigos-

Gabumon y Palmon: MIMI!

Mimi: El único idiota eres tu -voleto a verle con ojos de furia, pero al continuar escuchando solo miro a otra parte- porque no puedes ver que han hecho todo lo posible para hacerte llegar la información, pero siempre es mas importante estar huyendo le a tus sentimientos... Como puedes ser tan frio y cabeza hueca... Ellos me pidieron que viniese aqui para decirtelo personalmente, porque les haz estado huyendo, que clase de amigo huye de las personas que quiere y se refujia en su trabajo? -lastimosamente ella tenia razon, Yamato habia hecho todo por no escucharles, por no estar con ellos, quiza por eso le dolia aun mas que ninguno hubiese hecho un doble esfuerzo-

Yamato: Mimi... -le sujeto de las muñecas, para que no se atreviera a seguirlo golpeando-

La puerta volvio a abrirse el miembro del staff les miro con una sonrisa, quiza porque pensaba que aquella escena era la de un par de enamorados - Yamato sales en 10 minutos! - dijo a modo burlon giñando el ojo y señalandolo, a diferencia de la vez anterior este no intento ay decir nada, o hacer nada para explicar lo anterior, quiza yamato habia olvidade que la gente que le acompañaba comenzarian a hostigarle, indagar por quien era esa chica, la que tenia justo frente a el, a la que le sujetaba las muñecas y dejaba fluir algunas lagrimas de desesperación...

Yamato: lo sé, lo sé en 10 minutos...

Mimi al verlo alzar el rostro, pudo ver claramente como la abofetada que le habia acomodado habia dejado marcado al chico que justo en 10 minutos habria de presentarse en un escenario, comenzo a sentirse culpable por haber actuado tan impulsiva mente como lo hacen los americanos, se solto de yamato para limpiarse el rostro un poco

Palmon: Mimi ¿Estas bien? -estaba algo preocupada y se podia ver en su rostro, pero la chica no respondio ante la pregunta-

Yamato: quiza sea mejor que cancele todo esto -se dijo entre dientes-

Gabumon: Yama -miro la puerta y luego a un yamato que se tiro de vuelta a la silla, dejandose caer suspirando, le podia ver pensativo-

Mimi: ... No te atrevas... -yamato le miro algo impactado por la reaccion de la castaña- la gente que vino aqui esta tambien por ti, aparte de que habria valido mi viaje hasta aqui, el que hubiese perdido a palmon por un rato sin ninguna recompensa de tu parte... me niego a que solo reciba de tu parte sus burlas -se cruzo de brazos-

Gabumon: es cierto Mato! le prometiste a Takeru que dejarias a Mimi quedarse en el concierto -yamato rio nerviosamente, habia olvidado aquello pero parece que gabumon no-

Yamato: gabumon... -lanzandole una mirada a modo de regaño por haber mencionado eso-

Mimi: ah? de verdad?! de verdad lo prometió?!

Palmon: MIMI VERDAD QUE PODEMOS QUEDARNOS! -poniendo sus hojas juntas como una jovensita soñadora-

Mimi: ISHIDA! nos debes un concierto ahora mas que nada! -señalandolo- asi que apresurate para salir a escena! -volteo donde palmon sonriendole-

Yamato: -se rasco la cabeza- creo que ya no tengo opcion... -suspiro pesadamente, el silencio se hizo presente por menos de un minuto en lo que yamato se ponia de pie para arreglarse la ropa-

Mimi: Vaya que es un ambiente extraño estar aquí...

Yamato: después de un rato se vuelve natural... esta conversación comienza a ser molesta

Mimi: pues no parece que me acostumbraría ah todo esto... ¿no le dijo que ya debía salir? Esta bastante desaliñado para ser artista

Yamato: bien, ¿como me veo?...

Mimi: como un vago... uno que le rompió el corazón a alguien y termino golpeado -Yamato le miro feo al comentario de la chica, llevando su mano a la mejilla- déjame arreglarte un poco -sonriendo de manera casi macabra-

Yamato: no debí haber mencionado nada no, no creo, no creo que sea necesario... -viendo como se acerca a el-

Mimi: claro que lo es... -se acercó a él, le arreglo un poco el cabello y saco de su bolso un poco de maquillaje- aparte necesito quitarte esa marca del rostro... que pensaran las chicas? -mientras le maquillaba uno de los chicos de la banda entro-

Chico: Yama...

Aquella imagen lo dejo sin palabras, una ligera sonrisilla se formo en su rostro, estaba demasiado entretenido sacando concluisones rapidas, Yamato por otra parte al verlo sujeto de las muñecas de mimi, para que dejara de hacer lo que estubiese haciendo, se movió un poco de posicion para poder ver hacia la puerta

Yamato: ¿que sucede?

Chico: No sabía que salías con ella

Yamato: - se ruborizo algo al escuchar aquello- no salgo con ella, tan solo es una amiga... maldita sea todo es culpa de Takeru

Mimi: -al igual que el, ella tambien se ruborizo bastante para su suerte estaba espaldas a la puerta pensando ni que fuese tan afortunado cuando una pequeña risa se le escapo, Yamato se veia lindo-

Chico: ¿oye? -mirando mas a detalle la imagen que tenia frente a sus ojos- estas maquillado, te ves bien hombre, ya estás listo salimos en menos de 5 min -aquellas palabras hicieron que yamato se pusiera muchisimo mas nervioso, se notaba que buscaba cualquier cosa para poder escaparse de la vista del chico, haciendo que sus ojos mirasen varias veces a la nada y la puerta-

Yamato: de acuerdo... -aun continuaba danzando los ojos de un lado al otro mirando a la puerta, a mimi que se reia de el y al resto del camerino, hasta que la puerta se cerro por completo-

Mimi: -con una sonrisa en su rostro- lo lamento, creo que te estoy metiendo en muchos problemas -Yamato dio gracias al comentario, ella estaba aceptando su culpabilidad de los problemas que vendrian despues-

Gabumon: eso no es cierto Mimi, Yamato siempre está metido en muchos más...

Yamato: -a regaña dientes- Gabumon -soltando a Mimi-

Palmon: Mimi es buena con el maquillaje, te vez genial Yamato

Yamato: bueno es hora de que me vaya... gabumon...

Gabumon: de acuerdo... Mimi quieres ver a Yamato desde atrás?

Mimi: eh? Estas diciendo ver el concierto desde bambalinas

Palmon: sería divertida (risas)

Gabumon: vengan conmigo...

Gabumon llevo a Palmon y a Mimi hasta detrás del escenario en donde los dejaron subir, la gente del staff se encontraba aun vuelta loca apesar de que estaban por comenzar, las luces se apagaron y el concierto estaba dando comienzo.

Chica Staff: Hola, tú debes de ser Mimi verdad...

Mimi: si... -dijo en tono temeroso pensando creo que soy la única aquí y sintiéndose aun mas apenada-

Chica Staff: soy Sasami la road manager, por halla esta Kiza es el Tour Manager, el de halla es Roshiku jefe de Audio, los chicos del staff y pues ellos son -refiriendose a Yamato y la banda que ya habian salido a escena- los chicos de la banda ya debes conocerlos, ellas son Sarah & Megumi, coristas tienen realmente poco aqui - aquello sonaba a que la misma Sasami dudaba si se quedarían mas tiempo- si necesitas algo no dudes en pedirlo, ahora eres como parte de esta enorme familia.

Mimi: (sonrojada) gracias... por alguna razón me siento demasiado comprometida con la situación, mas que aliviada... necesitare una tarde en el spa para desestresarme

 **[12 años después - TOKYO]**

Tai: Hijo levántate ya! no llegaras temprano, y tu madre se molestará...

Niño: Aja...

 _(2 minutos más tarde)_

Sora: PARIS YAGAMI ¡NO VAS A FALTAR A TU ULTIMO DIA DE CLASES ANTES DE LAS VACACIONES!

Paris: -se levantó de golpe, haciendo que las cobijas volaran un poco- Si mamá! -al terminar la frase empezó a cabecear de pie-

Sora: Pero tu padre tiene la culpa por andarte dando ideas... -no podia evitarlo, pensaba en la noche anterior y en la platica de padre eh hijo que habían tenido, pocas veces se lo veía así de relajado a Taichi compartiendo al lado de su hijo-

Tai: -con el cepillo de dientes en la boca- eso no es shierto, yo no le di deas...

Sora: -mirando a tai, con cara de que no le cree nada de lo que le está diciendo- Aja, Taichi Yagami lo que tu digas...

Tai: -se sacó el cepillo de la boca, mirando a su hijo- Paris mejor apresúrate -al momento que este paso su lado le susurro- porque tu madre esta como loquita...

Sora: -el silencio de sus hombres le hacia pensar que estaban secreteándose algo, asi que atinadamente se atrevió a gritar desde la cocina- ESCUCHE ESO TAICHI!

Tai: PERO SI NO DIJE NADA...

Aquello solo termino por confirmarle mas a Sora en lugar de negarlo, pero Taichi era lo suficiente despistado para no notarlo, Paris simplemente se reía ligeramente en bajo para que su madre no lo escuchara, realmente era divertido ver a sus padres juntos, las torpezas de Taichi apoyada con los celos que habeses le daban, realmente su padre era una persona sumamente divertida, junto a su madre que era rectitud a su lado. Paris se sentia realmente muy afortunado de tener a los padres que tenia, se cepillaba los dientes casi de la misma forma tan tonta como taichi lo hacia, si realmente como Sora comentara alguna vez "Paris era casi una calca de varios aspectos de Tai" ella misma juraba que si Taichi faltaba siempre le encontraria en Paris. Ya cuando ambos hombres aparecieron en el pasillo arreglados, Sora ya tenía el desayuno listo el cual sirvio con delicadeza, ver sus caras llenas de ilusion y brillo le hacían sentirse la mejor ama de casa de todo el planeta.

Tai: Buenos días amor -arreglándose la corbata con ese tono entusiasta y una sonrisa que lo hacia verse cual niño pequeño-

Sora: buenos días -terminando de servir los platos, era imposible no mirar a Tai con esa sonrisa tonta que lo hacia verse tan tierno, se acerco a el camino a la cocina para regalarle un tierno beso en la mejilla, su hijo por otra parte habia llegado esquivandole a su paso, corriendo un poco estresado y lanzandose sobre la silla que por poco lo deja salir volando-

París: Buenos días Mamá -dijo en tono apurado sin dejar de ver las delicias que tenia frente suyo, esa misma carita de ilusión que había visto su madre posiblemente con el primer regalo de navidad del que su pequeño fue consciente-

Sora: Paris -no pudo evitar no mirarle, por suerte paris no salivaba como parecia que taichi queria hacer- quítate los guantes para comer -dicho eso dejo los platos sobre la barra, dandole la espalda a sus hombres, lo que aprobecho Tai para hacer un gesto con la mano para darle a entender a su Paris que no era necesario, Sora se volteo mirando parte de la escena, lo que le molesto un poco- tu no le estés dando ideas que te conozco bien, por cierto Papá no olvides llevar a Biyomon & Agumon con Jyou tienen cita...

Tai: de acuerdo Sora... -mientras aun peleaba con la corbata- esta tonta...

Sora: déjame ayudarte con eso... -se acerco a el, en un 2 por 3 ya le había arreglado la corbata, hacia ver a Taichi como un tonto, claro que a este no le importaba-

Tai: Por eso me case contigo -le da un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que Sora se sonroje un poco, mientras el rie un poco-

Sora: anda siéntate a desayunar...

"mi nombre es París Yagami, tengo 10 años casi la misma edad que mis padres tenían cuando viajaron al digimundo; considerando que eran mas chicos que yo, segun entiendo todos tienen un compañero digimon aunque no es mi caso, tal parece que no había acceso a tal sitio cuando nací, por lo que no tengo un compañero digimon como la mayoría de los niños. Sin embargo eh crecido con Agumon y Biyomon como si fueran míos, la verdad es que no veo nada divertido tener que andar cuidando a alguien mas cuando con trabajo puedo hacerme responsable de mis calificaciones. Mi madre es Sora Takenochi una gran diseñadora, casi siempre diseña ropa de mujer, lo se porque cuando mas chico me hizo ser su maniqui humano para hacer esos kimonos, también nos hace ropa a Papá y a mí, aunque nunca toma en cuenta nuestras ganas de pertenecer al gremio del visual key; aunque no lo parezca Mamá es una persona linda la mayor parte del tiempo, excepto cuando está molesta o cuando mi padre la saca de quicio. Hablando de eso mi padre es Taichi Yagami, le encanta juguetear, como lo abran notado siempre está contento y bromea mucho, es muy agradable y carismático, excepto con mi tío Takeru y no se diga a mi tío Yamato que parece aborrecerlos un poco, mamá se lo atribuye a que es un hombre celoso, realmente no puedo negarlo, la ultima vez miro por una hora completa a uno de nuestros vecinos argumentando que intentaba coquetear con mamá; sobre su trabajo... bueno el trabaja eso es un hecho, siempre lo veo estresado y corriendo con ese tonto portafolio... aunque~ nunca eh puesto mucha atención a lo que él hace, pero algo que si recuerdo es el hecho de que tiene que ver con el digimundo, ya que a hecho que agumon vista un traje bastante ridículo...

Recuerdo que mi tia Hikari menciono que antes de dedicarse de lleno a esa profesion mi padre era parte de la seleccion japonesa de futbol, lo cual no desmentiria ya que me tiene atado con ese deporte, a veces pienso que ama mas verme hacer lo que el no pudo terminar. Por otro lado hablando de mi tia Hikari, ella es profesora en una guarderia, mis mejores recuerdos de la infancia fueron cuando ella era mi profesora particular... A veces me da envidia mi primo Genkei, la tiene siempre cerca aparte de ser doblemente afortunado, su padre es un escritor actualmente se que trabaja para una compañia de video juegos, por si lo preguntan se trata del tio Takeru. Quien es el hermano del tio Yamato! lamentablemente el tio Mato no anda mucho por aca en japon, creo que la última vez que lo vi abre tenido 6 años, casi no tiene tiempo de estar en familia por su carrera, por cierto soy uno de sus fanáticos creo que eso es algo que incomoda a papá, a veces deseo volverme como el"

Ya en la escuela Paris se sienta en su pupitre cuando un niño de su edad se le acerca con una sonrisa picara diciendole - ¿Que hay niño?-

Paris: Ah -mira hacia arriba topándose con la sonrisa del chico- eres tu Chris...

La profesora: Naigeru toma asiento por favor... -desde el frente del salón, sacando un libro-

Chris: si de acuerdo... -se lanza a la silla detras de el con una actitud de malo-

Paris: eso te pasa por molestar a los demás...

Chris: Cállate Yagami... -golpeando la pata de la silla de su compañero-

La Prof.: bien como saben hoy es el último día de clases y Mañana saldremos al campamento en Osaka, por favor recuerden que es obligatoria la asistencia, Yagami... - lanzo esa mirada a Paris al mencionarlo para recalcar le que era obligatoria la asistencia, el chico solo paso saliva enfrentandose a todas las miradas de sus compañeros, cuando continuo dando sus instrucciones-

Chris: esta vez no te funcionara lo del equipo de futbol Paris -mirandole burlonamente-

El pobre chico hila en sus ideas todo por culpa de Papá no puede no soltar un poco de aire, cuando la chica frente a el gira sonriente preguntándole - No te vas a arrepentir ¿Verdad Paris? - guiñandole el ojo derecho, no tardo mucho en tener una reaccion de panico por parte del chico que penso en ese justo momento Ella está loca no tardo en girar la cabeza para ver nuevamente a su amigo Chris quien reia discretamente, pedia al universo que lo salvace en ese momento

Chris: creo que Lucy va a aprovecharse de ti en el campamento...

Paris: Cállate... siempre me está metiendo en problemas con su obsesión de que sea su novio...

La chica que se encontraba atras de Chris reclamo en tono molesto -Podrían guardar silencio- chris volteo a verle con cara de pocos amigos es que ¿realmente necesitaba escuchar todo lo que estaba diciendo la profesora? para el solo era un blah blah sin sentido por lo que atino a decirle - oh! mira quien lo pide la cerebrito...

La chica: ¡¿que no tienes nada mejor que hacer que molestar Naigeru?!...

Lucy: No puedo esperar más Paris -tenia unos ojos llenos de ilusion, mentalmente se estaba haciendo ideas de como se veria su querido paris en la vida cotidiana entre comillas-

Paris: ya basta... -no podia des hacerse de la horrible imagen mental de tener que soportar a esa chica las 2 semanas que duraria el campamento- Chris... -era claro que pedia ayuda de su amigo, se sentia morir en ese instante- dile que se detenga...

La profesora no dejaba de verles, habia otorgado el silencio en solo para constatar a los perpetradores que habian roto su explicacion -MIYAMOTO, YAGAMI, NAIGERU EH IZUMI, vayan a fuera del salón ahora! - dijo señalando les acusatoriamente la puerta, no pediría explicaciones, esos niños le molestaban bastante al no dejarle continuar con sus labores. Como cualquier profesor japones bien educado ella estaba humillando publicamente a los 4 imberbes que habían roto su queridisima clase, asi que debia hecharlos. Una vez los 4 salieron del salon, una vez cerraron la puerta suspiraron al unisono, Paris comenzo a cuestionarse porque tenian que haberle sacado con esa chica loca, pero no tardo nada en que Chris buscara culpar a alguien mas por el vergonzoso y amargo trago que acababan de surcar _._

Chris: Tú tienes la culpa Izumi... -a lo que la chica le miro de mala gana-

Lucy: no es genial vamos a estar castigados juntos...

Paris: ESTAS LOCA ALÉJATE DE MÍ! -ocultándose a espaldas de su amigo-

Izumi: Miyamoto déjalos en paz no ves que están enamorados... -haciendo señas burlonas, haciendo cabrear a Chris quien no tardo nada en reaccionar-

Chris: que fue lo que dijiste Yukary!

Yukary: no tienes derecho a utilizar mi nombre y menos alguien como tú!

Lucy: estoy muy feliz porque mi parís está aquí a mi lado...

Paris: ya basta Lucy!

Chris: pues intenta detenerme YUKARY, YUKARY, YUKARY, YUKARY...

Yukary: ya verás Christopher!

"De acuerdo lo admito conozco a estos 3, vamos en el mismo salón evidentemente... Yukary Izumi, es hija de un amigo de Papá al que algunas veces hemos visitado Koushiro Izumi, asi que como se imaginaran conozco bien a esa niña pero no me llevo muy bien con ella es toda una geniesillo de IQ elevado, con el sujeto que discute evidentemente con un IQ mas al promedio, es mi mejor amigo... digo eso porque nos conocimos de una forma extraña de la que no pudimos separarnos por mas que escaparamos, su nombre es Christopher Naigeru, la chica loca que está a mi lado es Lucy Miyamoto, la conozco desde el Kínder desgraciadamente, al igual que ahora desde aquel entonces siempre me está persiguiendo... por si fuera poco ninguno de ellos tiene compañero digimon, por lo menos no que yo sepa... pero por ahora solo me preocupa algo... que mañana no vaya a arrepentirme"

bien estuve afuera del salón... castigado... acompañado de mi mejor amigo, la cerebrito del salón y una loca que se la pasa persiguiéndome... gracias a dios, no fuimos reportados con nuestros padres, aunque Chris lo hubiese tenido todo arreglado, ya que sus padres jamás están en la ciudad. Al contrario la profesora nos llamó la atención a los 4, como castigo en el campamento tendremos que ayudar a los profesores... tan solo espero tengan muy ocupada a Lucy para que me deje en paz..."

Coach: Yagami que se supone que haces! ¿Jugar o soñar despierto?

Paris: Eh?! Aaah si el balón? -salio corriendo despues de el empujon de alguno de sus compañeros de equipo-

Ayudante: Baya para capitán de equipo...

Coach: no sé qué le pasa, normalmente es el mejor del equipo, no tiene malas calificaciones, no tiene ningún problema físico y cuenta con todo el apoyo de su padre...

Ayudante: pues yo siento que lo obliga Sr. Yagami a jugar...

Coach: pues hoy en lo particular fue detenido después de clases, la profesora Mitsuhara me comento que estaba muy distraído en clase...

Ayudante: seguro es por lo de mañana entrenador, es un viaje especial para ellos aparte recuerde que el campamento en Osaka impone...

Coach: puede que tengas razón en eso, pero ese chico me preocupa en realidad...

Bearmon: Coach! Yagami fue golpeado por el balón en la nuca y ahora está nadando en el lodo...

Coach: lo que me faltaba -mientras se tapaba el rostro con la mano, el silbato del arbitro suena deteniendo el partido momentáneamente-

Kunemon: no puedo creerlo... será mejor que salga del campo Coach

Ayudante: Es verdad Coach...

Coach: Bearmon saca a Yagami del campo

Bearmon: si señor!


	4. Capitulo 2

Al día siguiente...

Sora: -miro el reloj- ya es tarde -volteo a ver donde el comedor y la sala, topandose con un taichi que miraba la hora en el televisor junto a un agumon dormido al lado de Biyomon-

Tai: es verdad... -apartando sus ojos de la pantalla mientras continuaba su lucha eterna con su corbata- mejor le despierto o no llegara a tiempo...

Sora: -suspiro- No deberiamos despertarle nosotros todo el tiempo... no quiero que mi hijo sea un inutil después... -se acerco a Taichi quien estaba recargado en el marco de la habitacion, con una sonrisa- ¿que miras Tai? -somandose viendo la misma escena, no pudo negarlo tampoco una sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro, le traia recuerdos de su pequeño quiza a Taichi le ocurria lo mismo al ver a Paris todas las mañanas- no se como puede dormir asi -suspiro realmente no solo le traia recuerdos de su hijo de bebe, tambien podia recordar que Taichi era igual de inquieto al dormir-

Tai: Paris, será mejor que te levantes... -dijo aun recargado en la puerta mirándolo dormir-

Sora: PARIS...

Paris: -de un brinco- Si señora! -a lo que ambos padres no pudieron omitir una risa ligera-

Tai: tienes una influencia en el Mamá -sonríe mientras sora le veía...-

Sora: preparare la mesa... -le acerco para besarlo en la mejilla- y Taichi no le des ideas!

Tai: ¿yo? Cómo ¿me crees capaz?...

Paris: -dejandose caer de nuevo a la cama- hay que horrible no quería que llegara este día...

Tai: hijo... -Mientras entraba a la habitación y se sentaba en la cama- a veces uno tiene que hacer cosas que no quiere como por ejemplo yo -cerro los ojos y cruzo los brazos- cuando tu madre me pide que limpie el baño, o cuando me toca bañar a los digimon o cuando...

Paris: bien, bien entendí el concepto...

Tai: aunque sabes odio más cuando...

Paris: PAPA!

Tai: perdón me deje llevar... -rie un poco al ver la reaccion de su hijo ante la situación, quizá ni el mismo se hubiese imaginado lo divertido que seria ver a su hijo en los mismos embrollos que le metían a el sus padres, posiblemente ahora entendía que eso era bastante divertido-

Paris: quisiera que algo extraordinario me pasara y desapareciera del mundo... -lleno de penas sin quererle dar la cara a su progenitor, esperando a que este le ayudara a convencer a su madre de no asistir al dichoso viaje a osaka-

Tai: por cierto, olvide decírtelo ayer -poniendose de pie- tu primo Genkei irá al campamento también, tu tía Hikary te puso a ti para cuidarlo en las vacaciones... -risa ligeramente, en verdad era divertido ver la reaccion del pobre Paris que se sentir caer en el limbo, nisiquiera el por ser su padre podia dejar de burlarse de su hijo, regalando le una sonrisa enorme-

El rostro de paris cambio radicalmente si se sentia que el mundo se le habia acabado definitivo ese era el punto maximo, nadie lo ayudaria, estaba solo, totalmente solo perdido en el infinito del universo. Ni sus padres o el mismo podrian hacerlo regresar al planeta, no le quedo mas opcion giro lentamente la cabeza, aun no podia creer lo que su padre habia ilado, si quiza el habia escuchado mal no podia ni cuidarse el mismo como habria de cumplir una petición así? miraba alguna señal de broma por parte de su progenitor pero al no verla solo se fue a blanco, su alma escapo por su boca en ese momento - q... qu... q... que ¡¿QUE?! -

Agumon y Biyomon habian despertado de golpe por el grito de Paris, se preparaban para contra atacar cuando solo se toparon la imagen de una sora igual de confundida que colocaba la mesa

Tai: creo que era de esperarse esa reacción... bueno Genkei estará en tu camión, viajara contigo...

Paris: -llorando de su propia lastima eh inconciencia no puede ser son las vacaciones más horribles de mi vida! ¡¿que acaso eso no lo veian sus padres o su tia?! como podian confiar en el tan siegamente se sintio defraudado pero todo se fue al carajo cuando recordo a su terror Lucy diciendole "¡seremos como una familia feliz!" por todos los cielos su mundo, no que decir su mundo, el planeta o mas bien la dimension había implosionado justo en ese momento dentro de su cabeza, no habia salvación y todo lo que salio de su boca fue un grito de terror-

Taichi salio de la habitacion aun con esa sonrisa tonta rascandose la cabeza, comenzaba a dudar de la decision que habia tomado. El creia ferbientemente que Paris sentiria lo mismo que el aquella vez que se fue de acampada sin su hermana, quiza el pensaba que si Genkei le acompañaba no se sentiria solo, o quiza solo queria que su Paris fuese como el de pequeño. Definitivamente el era mas como Sora, no le habia caido tan bien la noticia, se sento en el comedor algo pensativo con la corbata desatada aun, puesto a que su lucha habia sido interrumpida por la hermosa imagen de Paris durmiendo

Sora: ¿uh? ¿que le dijiste?

Tai: tan solo lo de genky...

Sora: era de esperarse -ante aquellas palabras de Sora, Tai se sentia comprometido, despues de todo el no habia creido las palabras de ella, si que conocia mejor que el a su pequeño Paris- por cierto Tai...

Tai: no... no me digas... -ya estaba preocupado con sus problemas mentales como para cargar uno mas, sin embargo todo fue interrumpido por un Paris que se sentó a su lado cubierto por un aura depresiva-

Paris: Papá... Mamá... buenos días... Agumon, Biyomon... -ambos digimon se miraron extrañado por la actitud de Paris, muy pocas veces lograban verlo asi-

Biyomon: -miro preocupada a Sora- Sora...

Sora: Paris, tan solo son 2 semanas... tampoco es como que te fueses a ir toda la vida, recuerda que asi fue como empezo la enorme aventura que vivimos tu padre y yo...

Tai: sin olvidar que conoceras mas amigos, quien quita conoces al proximo Yamato ó a la mujer mas hermosa que puedas imaginar, aquella que sera la dueña de tu vida y resulte ser tu futura esposa -mirando a Sora quien se sonroja ante el cumplido-

Agumon: si Paris! cuando vuelvas podremos ir por un helado ¿verdad tai? -a lo que solo afirmo, mientras intentaba jugetonamente sujetar a su esposa del trasero-

Sora: -le termina dando un manotaso a Taichi- mooo, Taichi basta, solo son pocos dias cariño.

Paris: si... las peores de toda mi corta vida...

Tai: hijo no seas negativo... -se cruza de brazos-

Sora: será mejor de desayunes pronto, queremos llevarte aparte no quiero que olvides nada y quiero que te diviertas mucho

Paris: ya está, perdí el apetito... -se lanzo al respaldo de la silla cruzandose de brazos y haciendo puchero-

biyomon: -nuevamente mirando a sora con preocupacion- Sora...

Sora: -aquella actitud de capricho le molestaba de sobre manera, recordaba a Taichi de alguna forma combinado con los mismos gestos que ella hacia de pequeña, entendia a la perfeccion que Paris queria simplemente no ir a ninguna parte pero no se lo permitiria, no despues de haberse matado pagandole aquel viaje que a ellos les habia parecido un buen regalo hacia su hijo - PARIS... -no habia duda por el tono se le escuchaba la molestia, entonces como por arte de magia a Paris le regreso el apetito y comenzó a comer- te prepare almuerzo para el viaje...

Tai: pero si solo son unas cuantas horas en camión... -dijo a modo de reclamo porque el no obtendría uno de esos deliciosos sándwiches de sora, pero esta solo le lanzo una mirada asesina, advirtiéndole que si añadía algo mas, no solo no obtendría ese delicioso sándwich- si tienes razón, mejor no doy ideas... -recargándose sobre su mano poniendo el codo sobre la mesa, mirando a su digimon quien se limita a verlo y ver a Paris- tu come agumon...

 _\- Al mismo tiempo en la casa Takaishi -_

Hikary: Genky, Takeru, vengan a desayunar...

Takeru: Si amor! Vamos allá enseguida!

Patamon: ¡eso es! ahora los que salen por la derecha, mira casi pierdes ese!

Takeru: -giro su silla para ver sentado en el suelo a su pequeño Genkei, acompañado de un patamon que le hacia recordarse a el mismo hacia años, posiblemente asi lo hubiese visto su madre- bien chicos es hora del desayuno...

Genky: será mejor que lo dejemos para cuando vuelva Patamon... -ambos se miraban con ilusion por terminar ese juego de video, el digimon solo asintio con la cabeza, una sonrisa se poso en Takeru al ver la escenita de ambos-

Takeru: ese es mi pequeño! -poniendose de pie, acarisiandole la cabeza a genkei que salia corriendo del estudio de su padre-

Patamon: viva el desayuno!

Una vez patamon tambien salio Takeru se dirijio a apagar la consola(videojuego) y la TV. La cocina estaba seguida del comedor ya que se trataba de un departamento muy parecido al que vivían antes los jovenes Yagami con sus padres, Genky se dirigió al baño para lavarse las manos junto con patamon quien al igual que con Takeru alguna vez, se colocaba sobre la cabeza de genky mientras este se lavaba las manos, después fue el turno de patamon y juntos salieron del baño. Takeru sonrió al verlos tan felices a todos en casa, mientras Tailmon colocaba la mesa y Hikary terminaba de preparar los platos...

Genky con algo de dificultad subio a la silla sentandose, mirando con alegria la mesa puesta y a su linda madre regalarle una sonrisa tierna- Buenos días Mami! -dijo en un tono un cuanto emocionado-

Hikary: buenos días bebé... ¿recuerdas lo que te dije?

Genky: si! No separarme de mi primo Paris, no portarme mal y no sacar de quicio a Paris... anotado y entendido!

Hikary: -rio un poco al ver que se lo había aprendido cual rosario- ese es mi niñito!

Takeru: -saliendo del baño, secándose las manos con una toalla- el estará bien... me recuerda cuando fui con mi hermano a aquel campamento...

Patamon: es cierto pero tú eras más grande Takeru...

Takeru: -rie un poco- en eso tienes razón... pero casi por nada patamon

Hikary: tienes que disfrutarlo mucho Genky -aun recordaba lo que ella se habia perdido aquella vez que se enfermo, no queria que Genkei sufriera la misma suerte y se perdiera lo que ella antes, les miraba a ambos con cierto toque de ternura-

Tailmon: es verdad sera el último viaje antes de que nos mudemos

Genky: si lo sé -puso una cara algo llena de tristeza no quería mudarse, sabia que debería iniciar de cero en su nueva escuela- nos mudaremos lejos a -intentaba pensar en el nombre del distrito al que se mudarian-

Takeru: Taito... genky -le a completo la frase- se trata del distrito de Taito, aparte sera una bonita casa.

Hikary: Genkei, recuerda que ahora tu padre trabajara en la Todai por eso necesita estar mas cerca de la universidad, asi que no pongas esa carita -aplastandole las mejillas que su hijo habia inflado minutos antes al verse intervenido por Take-

Genky: -se rie nevitablemente ante el gesto de su madre- esta bien mami!

Takeru: -sonrie al ver la escena- debo sentirme agradecido por tener a seres tan amorosos y comprensivos que se sacrifican por mi

Hikari & Genky: Evidentemente...

Takeru mira extrañado la escena, Hikari mira a Genkei quien hace lo mismo antes de que empiecen a reirse, no tardo mucho para que Takeru también se les uniera riendo fuertemente. Nunca le habría pasado por la mente que Genkei realmente era similar en muchos mas aspectos a Kari que a el mismo, sabia que su pequeño rubio hiperactivo era demasiado parecido a el de pequeño, pero confirmar que en buena parte de los aspectos positivos de Genky venian de Hikari le hacia descansar de cierta forma. Aquello le aseguraba que no lidearia con aspectos dificiles de tratar tan tipicos en su familia, aunque no podia decir lo mismo de la versión molesta de su pequeño, aquello era como un pequeño Yamato o Natsuko de muy mal caracter, desbordado de pasión desenfrenada justo al grado de percibir claramente a Taichi en el. Aun para ellos siendo los padres les era complicado imaginar como era que aquella combinación había surgido, desde ese primer momento cuando fueron llamados de la escuela primaria en el que se percataron que Genkei molesto equivalia a miles y miles de problemas. Aunque posiblemente solo Hikari hubiese deseado que Genkei fuese mas calmado como ella o como Take, sin embargo para Takeru no era un misterio el que su hijo fuese de carácter pesado ya que el mismo sufría de ese mismo pecado.

Taichi venia manejando esa tosca camioneta que habia comprado hace pocos meses, de la que se sentia completamente orgulloso, para Sora misma era dificil saber que amaba mas si a ella o la tonta camioneta de la que nunca quería separarse. Paris venia sentado en la parte trasera, mirando por la ventana, se había hecho un silencio entre sus padres con el, que no habían siquiera percatado de la distancia entre ellos, puesto a que desde la salida de casa habían entablado una conversación sobre corbatas y la inutilidad de taichi, reflejada en esas peleas cada mañana. Pasaron algunos pocos minutos mas antes de que dieran por terminada la conversación al subir al automóvil, en la cual Taichi termino cediendo terreno a las exigencias de Sora, antes de poder decir mas, su esposa le tomo de la mano y le regalo un beso en la mejilla.

Taichi: -miro ligeramente por el retrovisor a su hijo quien venia totalmente sumergido en sus pensamientos- ¿que ocurre campeon? ¿Aun sigues molesto con todo esto? -pregunto sin ganas de escuchar la respuesta afirmativa de su Paris-

Sora: ... -dio un suspiro pesado, pensando en que tendria que volver a reprender la actitud pesimista de Paris para acortar la distancia entre ellos y su retoño, quien miraa por la ventana recargando su codo sobre la puerta- Pa...

Taichi: -sin dejar que omitiera algun juicio o dijera algo mas, le tomo de la mano, mirándola por segundos antes de regresar la vista al camino, era claro el mensaje de Tai ante la situación. Quería que Paris mismo fuese quien hablara, sin necesidad de dejarle una imagen de ogro uh odio ante la figura de Sora- Paris, de verdad no hacemos esto con afán de que te molestes. Queremos verte feliz, sabes bien que eres nuestro todo -ante aquello Sora no pudo no sonrojarse, era algo que le encantaba de Tai, siempre había sabido ser líder, pero cuando le tocaba ver a ese Tai paternal tan cariñoso, comprometido, noble y comprensivo le hacia enamorarse mas de su marido-

Paris: mm? -escuchar aquello le dejo frio, ahora no sabia que debia hacer o decir, sus padres se sentian mal por culpa suya. Sintio un frio recorrerle el cuerpo, claremente esa no habia sido su intension, quiza si tenia ganas de hacerles sentir los malos padres que eran, pero nisiquiera lo disfrutaba al contrario se sentia morir, nunca los habia escuchado decirle nada sobre sus sentimientos hacia el, mas nisiquiera habia sido necesario- lo... lo lamento papá -fue todo lo que pudo hacer decir, bajo la cabeza colocando sus manos sobre sus piernas presionando los puños, no queria ser debil ante aquello que sentia, pero le sentía cual regaño fue inevitable que las lagrimas le brotaran-

Sora: -giro para poder verle- Oi Paris, no tienes porque disculparte con nosotros -la imagen le dio tanta ternura que solo queria pasar atras donde su pequeño y abrazarle hasta que dejara de llorar, como cuando era un bebe- mi amor...

Tai: -miro por el retrovisor de reojo hasta frenar el auto en el semáforo- Hijo... -volteo casi por completo aprobechando el alto para hacer que paris volteara a verle- oye campeon voltea a vernos -lentamente su pequeño lloron alzo la mirada topandose con un par de sonrisas por parte de sus padres- no estamos molestos, ni tristes lo vez?!

Sora: Taichi! hiciste llorar a mi bebe! -golpeandole ligeramente, ambos reconocían en su hijo una sensibilidad abismal a diferencia de ellos, a veces pensaba que aquello había sido herencia suya pero muchas veces lo dudaba ya que Hikari y su Paris compartían ese mismo aspecto-

Tai: también es mio ¿sabes? -rio un poco, poniendose de vuelta comodo para avanzar el automovil; definitivamente aquello borro toda tristeza de Paris cambiándola por esa linda sonrisa que solo Tai podía generarle a su amada familia- me costo muchas llamadas de atención, gritos y golpes de su madre.

Sora: Taichi! -volviendo le a dar un golpesito haciendo gesto de molestia ante el comentario- eso no es verdad, aparte de cualquier forma tu solo y sin ayuda te las arreglas para ganarte ese trato -ella sabia que el solo le decía para molestarla pero aun sabiendo que era juego le molestaba escucharlo, pero verlo hacer intentos tontos por compensarle el error le era por de mas tierno y lindo de su parte-

Tai: ¿yo? ¿como podría ganármelo mamá? si eres tu la que en todo momento tiene el control ¿que seria de nosotros sin ti mamá? -mirándole por el rabillo del ojo-

Paris: -rio ligeramente, limpiando sus ojos- perdonen me

Tai: -sonriente- no tengo nada porque perdonarte hijo

Sora: -con una sonrisa tierna ante la accion de su pequeño, solto a llorar un poco- mi pequeñito, solo seran 2 semanas... 2 largisimas semanas sin mi bebe... -sentia que cada minuto lo perdia mas- no se si pueda sobrevivirlas y ¿si mejor lo olvidamos?

Tai: Mamá, nuestro paris ya es todo un niño grande aparte tu tienes esas 2 semanas ocupadas ya, ¿lo olvidaste? por mucho que quieras no estaras en casa.

Sora: pero me da algo saber que no dormira en casa nuestro bebe -limpiandose las lagrimas que continuan saliendo-

Paris: tranquila Ma! te prometo marcarte todos los dias si es necesario

Tai: ajaaaaa asi que trajiste contigo tus aparatos! -acusatoriamente viendole en el espejo-

Sora: -le tomo del brazo- taichi -no queria que le regañara menos ahora que caia en cuenta de la realidad de no tenerlo a su lado- deja que se lleve el telefono.

Tai: venga vale, que lo conserve pero intenta no perderlo, hijo y lo demas que hayas empacado de aparatos lo regresare a casa -estacionando la camioneta-

Paris: de acuerdo! pero ¿me dejaras conservar la batería adicional verdad? di que si papá

Sora: Tai

Tai: -se les queda viendo a ambos unos segundos, sentia que esa batalla la habia perdido sin siquiera empezar- oigan... no es justo, saben que no puedo contra ambos -dio un largo y pesado suspiro, abriendo las puertas de la camioneta- vale ustedes ganan pero a cambio de eso -se le queda viendo a sora- quiero uno de esos sándwiches

Paris: Papá que facil es complacerte... hare que Mamá me haga mas seguido esos sandwich

Tai: por eso solo tengo un hijo, que es tan noble que no me manipulara con la comida -paris simplemente rio un poco bajandose del auto-

Sora: Tai... recuerda lo menciono el doctor, necesitas hacer tu dieta y no creo que la crema de mani este dentro de ella

Tai: ¡¿son de crema de mani?! ¡dios santo mujer! eso es lo que menos me importa ahora, ¡solo dámelo!

Sora: si claro -mirándole con una mueca de molestia- no te importa porque al final soy yo quien cargara con todo si algo te pasa, enviudare joven por los caprichos del cabeza hueca que tengo por marido -sacando uno de los sándwich-

Tai: nunca dejare que pase eso... -tomando el valioso tesoro hecho por su mujer- te prometo moderarme solo confia en mi

Sora: eso hago tai, eso exactamente hago -abriendo la puerta del auto, topandose con una enorme sonrisa de un contentisimo Taichi que mordia su delicioso postre mientras le miraba bajar del auto- Anda Tai tienes que bajar la maleta!

Tai: Si mi señora adorada -bajandose de la camioneta para ayudar a paris a bajar la maleta- ¿listo campeon? -abriendo la cajuela para colgarse la maleta en el hombro-

Paris: si, papá... deje el tablet en casa

Sora: recuerda Paris, usa los guantes no quiero que te lastimes haciendo cualquier actividad de jardineria que les pongan a hacer...

Paris: entendido mamá, no te preocupes estaré bien.

Sora: y recuerda, toma bastante agua, no te desveles, si algo llega a pasar llama haré que tu padre vaya por ti

Tai: ... sora!

Sora: y sobre todo... -lo abraza- recuerda que te amamos solesito

Tai: -miro con ternura la imagen, nunca había visto a Sora tan preocupada desde la primera vez que entro a la escuela Paris, quizá solo cuando salio de viaje de trabajo, aquella vez que ella estaba embarazada y el tenia que ser el centro de toda la atención de ella, sin dudarlo saco el celular y les tomo una fotografía, con esa sonrisota enmarcandole la cara- y listo! ahora tengo una hermosa fotografia para traer conmigo

Sora: moo taichi! -dijo sonrojada justo para ser interrumpida por la voz de Koushirou-

Koushiro: HEY! chicos que gusto me da verles -caminaba hacia ellos relajado, saludandoles con una mano y la otra dentro del pantalon-

Tai: Oye! mira nada mas el señor importante! que bueno verte!

Koushiro: oh vamos tai, sabes que no es que no desee verles, pero me absorbe un poco de mas el trabajo.

Sora: ¿solo un poco de mas? -aun tomando a paris del hombro- por lo general siempre vemos sola a la pobre de Yua -mientras paris les veia casi entendia por completo que esto de alguna manera lo habian planeado todos juntos, hasta que vio a Yukary acercarse tirando de su maleta de ruedas junto a su madre con la que venia conversando alegremente, en ese justo momento sintio a su madre soltarle para ir a donde Yukari, de alguna forma aquello le molestaba un poco- Yuki-chan! mira que enorme estas!

Yukari: aaa! -toda apenada- gra-gracias...

Yua: -rio ligeramente- menos mal que los encontramos antes de dejar a los niños, ahora puedo sentirme mas tranquila, Yuki no estara sola.

Tai: de hecho... -miro su reloj- ya deberian de estar aqui Hikari y Takeru -sin dejar de mirar el reloj- de hecho es extraño que no lleguen a tiempo... -fruncio el seño en señal de total desaprobación, se le notaba preocupado, no era para mas ellos siempre estaban antes que los demas-

Sora: tranquilo Tai, seguro no tardan en llegar algo les debio haber retrasado

Kou: seguro y si, a nosotros nos costo un poco llegar aqui, aparte de que daiba es la muerte en fin de semana

Tai: por eso mismo... tampoco es como que vivamos tan lejos...

Paris: -miro a otra parte cuando vio a su tio bajando de aquel automóvil negro deportivo que le había pertenecido a su padre- Papá!

Tai: -volteo a mirar a Paris- que ocurre campeon ¿estas ancioso? ¿no me digas que ya cambiaste de opinion? ya te explique, bueno a ti no pero a mamá que no puedes quedarte en casa -mirando como sora se entretenia llenando de mimos y cumplidos a la pobre Yukari-

París: no es eso, es el tío Take!

Tai: tu tío Takeru? -volteo buscándole la mirada, hasta divisar aquel rubio inconfundible no había dudas de que si era el, venía siendo regañado por su pequeña hermana, probablemente hizo caso omiso mientras manejaba- Take acaso hiciste algo de lo que debas arrepentirte? -preguntaba con ese peculiar tono de hermano mayor sobre protector-

Take: Taichi! -intentando evadir las palabras de tai, llevándose una mano a la cabeza- nunca me imagine que llegaran antes que nosotros

Tai: - le miró de manera celosa, aunque todo se detuvo en ese momento en el que sora le dio un codazo - recuerda que aún soy su hermano

Sora: por Dios Taichi! -llevandose las manos a la cintura- te aseguro que si Yamato estuviese aqui habria mencionado lo mismo...

Genkei: TIO TAI! -corria el pequeño a las piernas de su tio que le miraba cambiando de expresión, hasta que llego a los brazos de Taichi quien le cargo- ahahaha! Tio Tai! Logre un nuevo récord en el juego!

Tai: de verdad?! tenemos entonces que festejarlo! -se quedo pensando un poco- ya esta que te parece un helado, ahora que regresen!

Genkei: wwwooooaaaaa! -sus ojitos azules se llenaron de ilusión- ¿y podrá ser como yo quiera? -mirando fijamente a su tio que afirmaba con la cabeza, la emoción que le corría por el cuerpo era tanta que no se mantuvo quieto, lo que casi provoca que se caiga del agarre del castaño-

Take: -rie nerviosamente- lamentamos el retraso -mientras hikari le toma del brazo, abrazandose como era costumbre de su lado- de verdad no fue nuestra intención es solo que olvide que la Bayshore no tiene salidas tan cercanas, termine saliendo en Shinkiba y termine dando un poco mas de vuelta para llegar hasta aquí.

Kou: mmmm, quiza hubiese sido mejor que tomaras todo Wangan Rd o llegar por atras, pero el caso es que llegaste a tiempo.

Take: si posiblemente -avergonzado- procurare no tardar tanto en desayunar -llevandose la mano a la cabeza de nuevo-

Hikari: -se le voltea a ver algo molesta- Take... tu eres como una aspiradora de una sola velocidad, dudo que logres comer mas rapido de lo que ya lo haces, aparte podrias enfermarte.

Paris: Tia Kari! -abrazandola-

Hikari: vaya! mi pequeño valiente! mira como creces Paris! -acarisiandole la cabeza, hechando su cabello hacia atras. Takeru miraba la escena en silencio, ni el mismo sabria como explicar la escena, realmente Hikari siempre se habia visto asi de maternal o posiblemente fuese por genkei que se le veia de esa forma- cada dia te pareces mas a Tai -sonrie-

Take: ¿de verdad lo crees? entonces deberemos rezar porque no rompan algo -cruzándose de brazos-

Paris: Tio Take! -abrazandole- no creo ser tan parecido a papá! -haciendo un ligero puchero-

Tai: oye! claro que te pareces a mi! -voltea a ver a sora- sora dile algo!

Sora: si definitivamente no te pareces tanto a el

Tai: ¡¿que?! -mira a genkei- por eso eres mi unico sobrino y el mas querido Genkei, ¿tu prometes no traicionarme?

Genkei: mmmm, bueno esta bien!

Sora: -con las manos en la cintura- que curioso hasta mi pequeño genky lo dudo antes de aceptar -todos los presentes ríen ante la situación, emprendiendo el viaje a donde el camion les espera a los niños-

Take: -rie ligeramente- Paris! oye no vayan a hacer muchas travesuras ustedes 2 juntos.

Paris: claro que no tio Take, no dejare que Genkei se pase de listo

Yukari: -mirando la escena con cara de no creerse nada, refunfuño- por favor seguro y se te olvida en cuanto aparezca christopher...

Yua: -voltea a ver a su hija- ¿dijiste algo corazón?

Yukari: aaa! -volteando a ver a su madre- no nada mamá

Hikari: a todo esto... Tai llegaste temprano -con una sonrisa, se dirigio a Sora- ¿seguramente le arrastraste hasta el auto verdad? -rio un poco, imaginándose como Sora lo lleva a regaña dientes a Tai al auto, no pudo evitar la risa-

Sora: no en realidad -suspirando, relajando el cuerpo- aunque no niego que me hubiese encantado hacerlo -abrazando a paris por la espalda, para colocar sus manos en el cuello del pequeño-

Paris: Ma! -mirandole hacia arriba- si viene el Tio Mato mientras estoy en el campamento prométeme pedirle un disco de su nuevo sencillo -al escuchar eso Tai puso mala cara, genkei le aprovecho entonces para golpearle las mejillas, sin dejar de reir-

Take: ... Ge-Genkei por favor compórtate

Tai: -bajandolo- solo esta jugando un poco, no es para tanto Takeru

Al frente del camión donde se encontraba una fila de chicos, estaba uno en especial con una camisa anaranjada, sostenia el mango de la maleta al hombro llevaba una pequeña maleta deportiva, por lo que se podia ver a la distancia llevaba una especie de googles puestos. Paris no tardo tanto en reaccionar al verlo, su expresion se ilumino, no habia duda que ese era Naigeru; la reaccion de Paris le saco una sonrisa a Sora quien venia sujeta de Tai, quien solo se limitaba a ver a su pequeño salir corriendo hacia donde su amigo. Por un segundo al ver la escena Koushiro quien llevaba la maleta de su hija, pudo recordar una escena similar, a un joven Taichi corriendo al encuentro de un Yamato, lo que le hizo creer que su Yuki quizá reaccionaria como Sora hacia años, cuando una voz llego por detrás, haciendoles mirar atras.

-YUUUKII!- gritaba un pequeño niño que venia corriendo hacia ellos seguido de su padre, quien atolondrada mente le perseguía, procurando que sus lentes no cayeran en la carrera.

Tai: -miraba sorprendido la inesperada imagen que tenia frente a si- Sora... ¿es de verdad quien parece ser?

Kou: JOU!

Yuki: -una enorme sonrisa se poso en ella- Kurefu!

Sora: si Taichi, es el superior Jou...

Hikari: no sabia que Jou tenia un hijo pequeño -mirando a Genkei quien le tomaba de la mano- ¿Genki?

No era para menos, hacia tiempo Jou se habia distanciado del grupo, la unica forma de poder verle era en su trabajoel cual le absorbía de mas, siendo a Reika su esposa a quien veían un poco mas constantemente hasta que esta enfermo de gravedad en 2013, esa posiblemente hubiese sido la ultima vez que vieron a Jou junto a su pequeño hijo Kiron aun no mayor de 4 años. Por suepuesto en aquel momento Taichi junto a Sora tenian que ocuparse de su pequeño Paris al igual que con Koushirou y Yua, lo que ayudo a que se distanciaran un poco mas de su amigo, ya que por otra parte Takeru junto a Hikari por aquellas fechas estaban de luna de miel en el extranjero. Fue justo a Finales del 2015 cuando Reika fallecio, realmente nunca se enteraron bien del motivo ya que ninguno se atrevio a preguntarselo a un destrozado Jou sin embargo tiempo despues habian escuchado por Shuu del hijo menor de su amigo quien se había encargado de criar solo a sus hijos con todos los problemas que eso conllevaba, lo que significo que se dificultaria de peor manera poder verle si no era por su trabajo.

A diferencia de los demas Koushiro habia estado un poco mas presente en la vida de los hijos de Jou, ya que Shuu a veces se hacia cargo de Kurefu en donde confeso a koushiro su preocupacion por su sobrino menor, ya que el mismo dia que el habia nacido su madre habia fallecido. Por aquel evento era complicado que Jou o Kiron vieran con buena cara llegada esa fecha, razon por la cual los Izumi terminaban siendo los mas cercanos a los Kido.

Genkei: wooooaaaa es el hermanito de Kiron! El amigo de paris!

Yuki: -abrazando al pequeño- Kurefu! y ¿Kiron?

Kurefu: esta enfermo... -dijo algo triste-  
Kou: había creído que enserio no traerías a Kurefu

Jou: -agitado, tomando la respiración frente a koushiro- no... yo... dios... como corre ese niño... -se reincorporo, mirando a los presentes- CHICOS!

Taichi: Oye! acaso hay alguna espece de reunion y no me entere? ¿ya no confian en mi? seguro que es por mi trabajo -se cruzo de brazos molesto-

Sora: Jou! -le dio un codazo a tai- Taichi por favor...

Hikari: no tenia idea que tu hijo estaba en esta escuela tambien

Jou: -se avergonzo el sabia muy bien que nadie estaba al tanto de Kurefu, solo Koushirou pero francamente el habia sugerido desde el inicio que seria bueno para su hijo ir a la escuela donde Yukari y Paris- Lo lamento, no pude avisarles porque olvide hacerlo.

Tai: -saco su celular- seguro que si le marco a Mimi ella si lo sabe

Sora: -le arrebato el telefono de las manos a su marido- por favor Tai -estaba justo en ese ataque de celos, que lo hacia verse como si los años no hubiesen pasado y siguiera siendo un niño-

Takeru: Jou... ¿donde esta Kiron? -todos se lo preguntaban pero nadie se habia atrevido a decirlo-

Jou: -bajo la cabeza con un poco de desgano, se le podía ver preocupado- Kiron esta enfermo en casa, últimamente no a estado bien de salud -sonrio un poco forzado por la situacion- pero Gomamon esta con el, parece que solo es una gripa comun.

Yua: me dare un tiempo por la tarde para ir a prepararle sopa caliente

Jou: aaa Yua muchas gracias! seguro que le agradecera mucho! de todas formas estoy pensando en tomar vacaciones.

Kurefu: PAPA! -llego a su lado para jalarle la maleta, pero al ver a tantas caras desconocidas termino por esconderse tras el- papa... ¿podemos volver a casa?

Jou: tranquilo hijo, es mejor que vayas de viaje -sonriendole- yo me hare cargo de Kiron

Kurefu: -mirando a genkei- papá -le hizo señas para que este se agachara, cuando lo tenia de cunclillas le dijo al oido- ese niño... creo que ese niño es el primo de paris, Kiron dice que una vez casi mata a un niño mas grande que el

Genki: -lo miraba de igual forma, haciendo pucheros al sentirse juzgado, buscaba ocultarse entre sus padres- papa...

aquello se vio interrumpido por un altavoz que decia -chicos por favor formen una fila-

Paris: -regreso donde Tai- Papá! dame mi... -miro a Kurefu, parpadeo algunas veces-

Tai: tu... ¿maleta?

Paris: ¿Kiron no vino?

-Los chicos que falten por tomar asistencia por favor acerquense necesitamos confirmar sus datos -

Sora: Taichi

Tai: vale, vale vamos señores!

Paris: -tomando la maleta que su padre le acababa de dar, silbo a genkei quien apenas volteo- muevete Genki!

Take: anda Genki, ire a ver que todos los datos junto con Tai -dandole un beso en la mejilla a hikari-

Hikari: de acuerdo, vamos bebe -acompañando a genkei hasta donde Paris-

Yua: kou, quieres que yo...

Kou: -interrumpiendola- no, no tranquila veo lo de los datos y paso a dejar la maleta, acompaña a yuki -estaba por irse cuando volteo a ver a Jou, sintiendo la necesidad de llamarle- Jou.

Jou: ah! claro -acarisio la mejilla de kurefu- pórtate bien, sobre todo diviértete.

Kurefu: bien! -lo abraza- te quiero, cuida de kiron

Jou: -sonriendo le- claro que lo voy a hacer anda ve a formarte -poniéndose de pie para alcanzar a los demás-

Paris corria donde Chris, quien estaba adormilado aun se notaba que le habia costado trabajo despertar, al estar mas cerca se percato como la maletita deportivo de mano se le deslizo del hombro pero este no se inmuto a lo que grito -NAIGERU!- el castaño de camisa anaranjada giro la cabeza dejando ver lo que llevaba puesto en la frente, un antifaz para dormir.

Chris: vaya, yagami creía que ya no vendrías... -bostezando-

Paris: -mirandole sin poderse creer que enrealidad llevara esa cosa adornandole la frente- que mal... no podras salirte con la tuya -cruzándose de brazos-

Chris: oye... tus padres no trajeron a los digimon?

Paris: evidentemente no...

Chris: -llevo su mano a la barbilla intentando afinar la vista, haciendo caras bastante ridiculas- oye, venias con la ñoña! te acusare con Lucy... en cuanto le vea

Paris: OYE! es amiga de la familia... -indignado- no es como que tenga mucha eleccion

Chris: -volvio a bostezar- por cierto y tus cosas?

paris: Papá las tiene... -por alguna razon no podia quitarle la vista a ese ridiculo antifaz, lo cual no era para nada bueno, sabia que terminaria haciendo alguna maldad, pero aun asi se fue donde su padre, casi no tardo nada en regresar al lado de chris, quien se habia quitado el antifaz de la cabeza- ¿decidió despertar ya la princesa?

Chris: -chasqueo con la lengua- no se porque te hablo... ah! ya recordé porque eres pobre y tengo la obligación como tu feudo a escucharte...

 _Hikari: bueno... -se agacho arreglando le la ropa, takeru se acerco a ellos sonriendo como si de una maldad se tratase y coloco en la cabeza de genki una gorra- Take!_

 _Takeru: ahora ve a divertirte hijo!_

 _Hikari: -le miro algo molesta porque le había asustado- anda bebe -dando le un ligero golpesito en el glúteo para que saliera corriendo-_

Genky: -corriendo hacia parís- PARIS!

Chris: -al ver al pequeño rubio, su cara cambio a una mas maldosa- no me digas que... serás na~na~! Yagami la nana!

Paris: ya deja de burlarte de mí Chris... -Genky ya al lado de parís tomando aire- Hola Genky ¿estás listo? -a lo que su pequeño primo afirmo con la cabeza-

 _Sora: -mirandole a la distancia con lagrimas que se le escapan de los ojos- no se si aguantare..._

 _Hikari: yo tampoco... si le pasa algo a Genkei mato a Takeru -decia aquello con una sonrisa-_

Lucy: PARIS! -y brinco a su espalda-

Paris: Ah! Oye bájate de arriba de mí! Niña loca!

 _Take: -colocando la maleta en el camion- creo que Paris tiene novia..._

 _Tai: es un niño como crees... PARIS! TE ESTOY VIENDO SUELTA A ESA NIÑA! -mientras caminaba hasta donde su hijo-_

 _Kou: -se avergonzo de conocerlos- Taichi..._

 _Take: -rie de nervios- nunca cambiará -ayudando a Koushiro a poner la maleta dentro-_

 _Jou: agradezco que no lo haga, no se que hariamos sin el_

 _Kou: en eso tiene razon Jou -los 3 rieron bastante al verse involucrados con el-_

La profesora Mitsuhara estaba pasando lista en ese momento, pero miro el alboroto -YAGAMI!-

Yukary: no de nuevo... -mientras se tapaba la cara con una de sus manos de vergüenza, chris no podía dejar de reírse de parís-

Tai: oigan que les ocurre... Paris baja a esa niña! -casi al escuchar eso Lucy misma le solto, se veia imponente el Sr. Yagami ante sus jovenes ojos-

Paris: Papá... yo...

Tai: te entiendo se lo que es ser galan desde pequeño, pero aun eres un niño -volteo a ver a chris que intentaba dejar de reir- Chris llevare tu maleta a guardar hijo -tomandola para llevarla con los demas-

Chris: gracias -inclinandose un poco- Sr. Yagami

Genky: -dirigiéndose a la profesora Mitsuhara eh inclinándose- lo lamento mucho creo que todo este alboroto lo cause yo, lo lamento...

Profa. Mitsuhara: -suspiro- que lindo niño eres, Yagami deberías aprender el... eres... Genkei Takaishi ¿verdad?

Genky: si, profesora Mitsuhara...

Profa. Mitsuhara: bien... dejame ver... Kido Kurefu?!

Kurefu: AQUI!

Profa. Mitsuhara: de acuerdo Kido, te sentaras junto con Takaishi mientras tu mi problematico Yagami estarás al lado de...

Paris: de cualquiera menos Lucy

Profesora: ah... ya que, Naigeru & Yagami irán juntos...

Paris: -dijo para sí mismo- Bien...

Profa. Mitsuhara: suban y no quiero ningún disturbio en el camino, es una advertencia para ambos... -mientras subían al camión- bien Izumi iras al lado de Miyamoto...

 _Arriba del camión_

Chris: muero de la emo~ci~o~n -su cara poco expresiva describía claramente todo lo opuesto-

Paris: ni lo sueñes Chris yo iré en la ventana... -sentandose primero para ganarle el lugar-

Chris: ya que... -se le acerco a genky antes de tomar asiento para susurrarle- oye tu primo es un llorón...

Paris: te oí bastante bien Chris... -mirandole sentarse a su lado-

Genky: -se movio de su asiento para asomarse atras- pero tiene un poco de razón

Paris: tu cállate Genky no te metas -mirandole feo- aparte deja de pararte ¿porque vas en el pasillo?

Genky: -solo le saco la lengua y se volvio a sentar- de acuerdo... - miro a Kurefu quien lo miraba aun, ambos se sentian bastante incomodos- ¡¿hola?! Eres muy callado ¿cómo te llamas?, yo soy Genkei Takaishi! -haciendo una ligera reverencia, si eso no rompia el silencio quiza este seria el viaje mas incomodo para ambos-

Kurefu: ah, me llamo Kurefu Kido -dijo algo titubeante, cuando noto que Genkei ya le habia perdido el interes-

Genky: PARIS! alli viene tu novia -molestandolo de nuevo-

Paris: QUE NO ES MI NOVIA! -señalo a Lucy y le dijo- NO SOY TU NOVIO!

Lucy simplemente suspiro, siendo empujada por Yukary sentandose justo detras de ellos, Chris no tardo nada en voltear desde su asiento para mirar a las chicas, topándose con una imagen de Yukari con una tablet de teclado.

Yukary: que quieres Naigeru?

Chris: siempre cargas esa máquina contigo no te aburres...

Yukary: por lo menos así no estoy obligada a ver tu horrendo rostro...

Chris: tonta... -a modo de burla solo le imito, rio un poco al verla berrear y regreso a acomodarse en su lugar- ¿que te pasa a ti? -mirando a paris ver algo melancolico por la ventana- comienzo a creer que debi haberme sentado con tu primo...

Paris: traicionero -sintiendo a chris sujetarle el hombro para tambien el despedirse de los padres de Paris, quien no pudo aguantar la risa al ver las reacciones de sus padres y amigos al ver a chris- que tonto eres...

Chris: -abrio un poco la ventana- LOS EXTRAÑAREMOS! LOS AMAMOS! -el camion estaba arrancando ya- PARIS TAMBIEN PERO ES MUY PENOSO PARA ADMITIRLO!

Taichi: ese chris... es todo un travieso

Sora: seguramente te recuerda a ti

Take: -aun riendo- por lo menos se que no se van a aburrir

Hikari: Chris debio haber sido tu hijo Tai, como diria Mimi "la cigüeña se equivoco" -riendo junto a los demas-

De vuelta en el camion Chris se re-acomodo pensando que el viaje duraria 5hrs, tomo su celular mirando la hora, Paris le vio algo confuzo por la accion pero no podia quitarse de la cabeza las imagenes de hace poco, ya pasada una hora de platicas tontas se habian quedado sin temas de conversacion, de hecho el camion habia quedado parcialmente en silencio. Pasadas las 2hrs Yukary cerro su tablet mirando a su lado a Lucy quien ya estaba dormida, miro hacia el pasillo viendo casi a los demas de igual forma o muy callados, eso incluía al tonto de Naigeru. Se arriesgo a asomarse en el asiento del frente por el pasillo, estaba a punto de tomarlo del brazo cuando este la miro de reojo, no tardo nada en voltear

Chris: ¿que pasa?

Yuki: -se sonrojo de pena, casi habria jurado que estaba dormido- nada... solo queria saber si Kurefu esta dormido

Chris: -no omitio ningun juicio o dijo algo, se volvio a acomodar, yukary penso entonces que era inutil haberle comentado algo, se escucho el seguro de su cinturon desabrocharse y su cabeza salir de nuevo para verle- de verdad si solo quieres verme debes decirlo -con una sonrisa intento de galan que lo hacia verse aun mas estupido-

Yuki: eres un... claro que no era esa mi intension -quitandose el cinturon poniendose de pie-

Paris: -al verla de pie se quito el audiocular- ¿que pasa? -mirando a Chris estirarse, recargandose en el respaldo del asiento- Genkei y Kurefu van muy dormidos desde hace un rato Yuki

Yuki: de acuerdo...

Chris: la niña mimada se quedo ¿dormida?

Yuki: si dijo algo de un sueño de belleza...

Chris: mmmm -un poco molesto porque Paris no lo había dejado de molestar para que no se quedara dormido- eso debería estar haciendo yo

Paris: por favor, Chris ¿que no dormiste anoche?

Chris: es una siesta de belleza -volviendo se a sentar- ustedes simples mortales jamas lo entenderían

Yuki: es difícil entenderlo, sobre todo viniendo de un chico

Chris: -sacando su antifaz de la bolsa del pantalón- es porque tu eres fea y estas destinada a morir joven... -poniéndose el antifaz mientras Paris muere de la risa por las palabras de su amigo-

Yukari: por favor... lo dice la princesa

Chris: -con el antifaz de ojos puesto- pues sere una hermosa princesa, no sere tan fea como tu plebeya

Paris: de verdad necesitas eso?

Chris: tu no me hostigues Yagami -poniéndose cómodo en su lugar, al cabo de poco se había quedado dormido como los demás-

Ya estaban por llegar a osaka cuando la profesora Mitsuhara se puso de pie reviso a cada uno con la vista desde el frente del camion, incluso vio a Nigeru con esa cosa en la cara evitando decir algo al respecto. Osaka ya estaba cerca, habian tardado en llegar pero ella misma sabia que el viaje de esa forma era menos costoso que tomando en shinkansen donde solo hubiesen llegado en 2 horas y media; le dolia un poco el cuerpo, haberse puesto de pie le ayudo a estirarse un poco. Dando un ligero suspiro se decidio a pasar por todo el pasillo, al pasar al lado de Naigeru le tomo del hombro agitandole un poco lo que hizo que este regresara a estar semi-consciente, volteo a ver a Yagami que estaba despabilándose  
– Yagami, ayúdame con Naigeru – dijo la profesora mientras le miraba momentáneamente para luego seguir su recorrido. Paris por otro lado miro a Chris clavando su mirada en ese tonto antifaz de dormir que llevaba puesto, escucho a Yukari hablar casi a murmullos con la profesora que se alejaba mas de ellos, miro a ambas partes para percatarse que nadie miraba, entonces estiro los brazos para golpear a Chris en la cabeza haciendolo parecer accidental, pero la unica respuesta de la que recibio fue un quejido, pudo ver como claramente chris se re acomodo diciendo a modo de queja –aun no llegamos yagami deja de molestar– por la mente de Paris pasaron mil travesuras que hacerle pero sobre todo la que estaba por hacer, una sonrisa se apodero de el, tomo aire armandose de valor.

Fue entonces que sujeto el antifaz separandolo del rostro de Chris para dejarlo ir, cual liga al ser estirada; aquel latigaso hizo que todos voltearan a donde el sonido y la queja de su compañero, ahora ya despierto. Llegando al campamento bajaron del camion, Genkkei se estiraba un poco, Kurefu aun bostesaba, Yukari no podia dejar de reírse mientras Lucy miraba un poco preocupada la escena.

Paris: -venia bajando del camion- oooiii vamos Chris no fue para tanto -termino de bajar para mirar a donde su pequeño grupito-

Chris: ¿No fue para tanto? -bajando del camión- Haz dañado mis ojos azules!

Paris: Chris, tus ojos no son azules! Son cafés!

Chris: claro que ya no lo son tú les has cambiado el color

París: que dramático eres, tus ojos nunca han sido de color azul siempre han sido cafés o más bien miel, aparte tú tienes la culpa por haberte puesto ese tonto antifaz

Chris: ¿ahora es mi culpa? Genial con amigos asi para que uno necesita enemigos.

Sin dar tiempo que Paris respondiera la profesora Mitsuhara les convoco a todos para darles una explicación sobre lo que haría en aquel lugar. Cómo lo había comentado el día anterior los chicos se harían cargo de ciertas tareas, algo bastante sencillo como repartir papelería tomar lista y hacer que hubiese cierto orden.

Chris: genial, como fuimos los últimos para todo por estar ayudando nos toca lo peor...

Yukary: cállate Christopher que no tienes un botón para guardar silencio...

Genky: porque esta tan lejos ya me canse...

Paris: tampoco es para tanto...

Kurefu: esto está de subida...

Paris: podrían guardar silencio ya ni mis propios pensamientos escucho con sus quejidos...

Lucy: pues yo estoy cansada después de andar dando vueltas... que daría por una ducha decente...

Yukary: bien la profesora dijo que ustedes 4 estarían en una y nosotras en otra...

Kurefu: Yukary puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Chris: no me digas que te gusta, si es horrenda...

Yukary: no le hagas caso... ¿qué sucede?

Kurefu: porque no tienes digimon, el otro día que fuiste con tu padre y tentomon no vi a tu digimon

Yukary: bueno... pues...

Chris: ninguno de nosotros tiene compañero digimon...

Kurefu: ¿tampoco ustedes?

Genky: ¿tampoco tienes compañero digimon?

Paris: -interrumpiendo la conversación, mirando el lugar- bien, creo que no está tan mal

Chris: -volteo a verle con cara de no creerse lo que había escuchado de su amigo- que horrendo lugar...

Lucy: pues por lo menos estoy cerca de mi parís!

Paris: YA BASTA!

Ambas cabañas se veían algo acabadas, aunque aún en muy buenas condiciones. Posiblemente porque el lugar en si ya era viejo, aparte no ayudaba de nada recordar las historias que el profesor Ueda fanático de fantasmas, les había narrado con el simple afán de molestarlos, aunque Genki no se veía tan convencido. Los chicos entraron a una de las cabañas y las chicas a la otra, dentro de ellas colocaron sus equipajes, ya cuando terminaron, Chris miro su reloj (18:00hrs) y le dijo a Paris que era hora de que fuesen a cenar, así al salir se toparon con las chicas. Al termino de la cena se dirigieron nuevamente a sus cabañas para descansar, puesto a que tendrían que comenzar sus actividades temprano.

 _[Tokio – Sábado 18:00hrs]_

Taichi: que ocurre koushirou...

Koshirou: qué bueno que llegaste pronto...

Tai: sonabas algo alterado por teléfono ¿que sucede?

Koushirou: es el digi-mundo esta comportándose raro de nuevo como hace 10 años...

Jou: lamento no llegar antes pero, tenía trabajo...

Tai: me presumes o nos dices

Jou: (risa nerviosa)

Koushirou: chicos luego discuten porque tai no trabaja los fines de semana 

_[Aeropuerto Internacional de Narita – sábado 18:15hrs]_

Miruko: hay por fin llegamos!

Horen: ya no hagas tonterías...

Jyo: esto de estar viajando ya me comienza a fastidiar...

Yamato: ya basta chicos den gracias que vamos a tener todo una semana para nosotros...

Sasami: esa es la actitud que deberían tomar chicos...

Horen: por cierto Yamato ¿a donde iras?

Miruko: cierto, ah donde ira el soltero más codiciado del grupo...

Yamato: chicos...

Sasami: vaya ustedes parecen moscas sobre un pastel... pero mejor di nos Mato

Yamato: solo quiero tomarme un descanso

Horen: ¿solo un descanso? Me pregunto si con la chica del busto enorme

Miruko: no creo que Mato le haya olvidado aun –todos rien burlonamente, mientras Yamato mira a otra parte tosiendo un poco-

Horen: es que es imposible olvidarla, Mato con su tos lo confirma... No te estas ahogando ¿verdad Mato?

Jyo: chicos basta ya con eso, será mejor que salgamos rápido de aquí o nos mataran al salir. Ustedes no son un grupo con fans muy comunes...

Sasami: Jyo tiene razón, conociendo lo locas que se ponen nos esperan afuera... 

_[Nagano – Sábado 18:30hrs]_

Inoue: (al teléfono) entiendo, eso es bastante extraño... estaré pendiente de lo que pueda pasar...(colgó el teléfono)

Ken: ¿que ocurre?

Inoue: parece que el digimundo está de nuevo inestable...

Ken: y justo ahora que comenzaron las vacaciones... me pregunto si Davis ya lo sabe

 _[Osaka – Sábado 20:30]_

Genki: -corre un poco adelantándole el paso a los demás riendo- Paris mira, mira! -se detiene en seco para admirar las pequeñas luces que salen del piso- Son como lucecitas

Kurefu: -quien apenas logra alcanzarle ya que los demás vienen a paso lento- parecen luciérnagas, pero son muy grandes...

Chris: -sujetándose el estomago- creo que nos cayo mal la cena... -a sabiendas que realmente había comido de mas y por ende de allí venia la causa de su ligero dolor estomacal, realmente no le había prestado atención a los comentarios de los menores del grupo, hasta que vio impactado la luz cerca de su pie- ¿están saliendo del suelo?

Paris: -sin mas entro en pánico, como era de esperarse, pero francamente por mas que se le comparase con sus padres realmente era muy opuesto en varios sentidos y precisamente este no era uno de los mejores- NOS HAN ENVENENADO! GENKEI –lo sujeta para ponerlo de cabeza- VOMITA! VOMITA YA! -su pequeño primo se vio en la necesidad de llevar las manos a la boca, Paris realmente estaba agitándole muy fuerte y después de todo aquella cena encontraría la salida menos adecuada-

Kurefu: ¿siempre es asi de preocupon? -aun sorprendido por la imagen tan tonta-

Chris: -se llevo los brazos a la cabeza para mirar la divertida escena que su hasta ahora "mejor amigo" le mostraba, adoraba esas facetas de Paris sobre todo porque le hacian reir sin control- tooooodoooo el tiempo...

Yukary: -mirando la tonta escena un momento, decidio hacer caso omiso y buscar la fuente de aquellas orbes- esto no me gusta para nada...

Paris: ¿que rayos es esto? -soltando a Genkei cuando una de esas luces se poso en su hombro, la cual sacudio ahora no solo preocupado si no entrado en un ligero pánico-

Lucy: son señales de que debemos estar juntos los 2 Paris -dijo con una enorme sonrisa que hizo a París marear-

Kurefu: -mira extrañado a la chica- pues... si de algo sirve, nunca antes había visto esto...

Yukary: yo sí pero solo en fotografías -llevándose las manos al rostro poniendo una cara idéntica a las de Kōshirō cuando algo le intrigaba, añadiendo- suelen aparecer solo así, las llaman orbes y se cree que son energía...

Chris: -no pudo evitar voltear a ver a Yukari con algo de desagrado en la mirada, le había matado toda la diversión, ni siquiera disfrutaba de ver a Paris en peor estado- la sabelotodo al rescate...

Paris: ya basta con eso! GENKEI TIENES QUE VOMITAR!

Genki: -sobándose la cabeza, con una ligera lagrima en uno de sus ojos, se lo podía ver que estaba molesto- ¡PUES NO LO VOY A HACER! -tomando una piedrita la cual lanzo a Paris sin golpearle-

Lucy ríe mientras abraza fuerte el brazo de parís, la energía que había aparecido en aquel lugar en grandes cantidades no les llamo tanto la atención, después de todo se habían iniciado algunas discusiones que les absorbían mas que el propio ambiente, al grado que no se fijaron cuando debajo de ellos se abrió un agujero negro por el cual los 6 cayeron, un grito de los 6 se hizo presente solo por unos cuantos segundos para posteriormente desaparecer junto con toda la extrañeza del momento; dejando a su paso el sonido de las cigarras.

En la habitación de Paris en Tokio se encendió una tímida luz roja parpadeante en lo que parecía ser el reloj de la habitación, con la leyenda "signal lost" emitiendo un ligero pitido apenas audible, pero nadie en casa se percato, al final aquel pitido se silencio solo al cabo de algunos minutos hasta que volvió a insistir sin que nadie le escuchara, evidentemente porque no había nadie en casa en ese momento. Taichi junto con Agumon estaban en casa de Kōshirō y Sora junto a Biyomon aun no volvían de una junta importante sobre el futuro de sus diseños.


	5. Capitulo 3

Eran alrededor de las 20:30 horas en la zona central oeste de Japón, la gente aún se mantenía en las calles como cualquier sábado por la noche en Osaka cuando una enorme estática afecto gran parte de las pantallas de anuncios en Dotonbori, así como varios aparatos de la enorme ciudad. Todo seguido de un ligero apagón que duro algunos segundos antes de que todo volviese a restablecer se, a pesar de ser algo extraño que comúnmente no ocurre se le atribuida quizá a un temblor tan natural que no detenía la vida del japonés. Al suroeste de la ciudad un campamento de verano en el que por segundos fue audible el grito al unísono de varios chicos para apagarse casi tan rápido como el ligero apagón. Quienes le escucharon creyeron que se trataba de una broma de mal gusto perpetrada por Naigeru y su compañero inseparable Yagami por las supuestas historias del profesor Ueda, algo que no seria de extrañarse conociendo a ambos chicos.

Mientras tanto en la región de Kantou, justamente en la ciudad de Tokio dentro del barrio de Kōtō justo en Shin-Kiba se ubica el apartamento de la familia Izumi, en donde 3 viejos amigos estan reunidos frente a una computadora portátil.

\- Tai... parece que intentar abrir la puertas al digimundo no funciono - dijo Jō a su amigo que miraba con algo de decepción la pantalla  
\- Algo va mal - comento Kōshirō llevándose la mano al mentón como siempre acostumbraba para intentar concentrarse un poco mas, antes de emitir un juicio exacto  
\- ¿mmm? - dijo el peli azul volteando a ver a su amigo - ¿porque lo dices Kōshirō? - añadió  
\- pues... - comento justo antes de ser interrumpido por un molesto Taichi  
\- Esta porquería ya no funciona... seguramente ya no tiene baterías... después de todo han pasado 24 años sin cambiarse - mirando molesto su digivice, mientras Jō le mira regalándole una forzada sonrisa y Kōshirō escucha atento las palabras de su amigo Taichi que le deja pensando un poco mas  
\- Tai, dudo que los digivice usen baterías- afirmo no muy seguro Jō  
Kōshirō golpeo la mesa con los dedos generando un sonido poco molesto para dar un golpe mas fuerte - Sé que nunca en estos 24 años hemos cargado los digivice, sin embargo siempre funcionaron como Jō menciono. Aunque hay algo que debo darle crédito a Tai, la puerta pareció abrir pero se botó automáticamente como si realmente no lograra aperturar, quizá el digivice no pueda abrirla-

Jō: entonces... estas diciendo que posiblemente la loca idea de Tai ¿tenga sentido?  
Kōshirō: es que no lo se... a decir verdad intente en la oficina abrir de igual forma la puerta al digimundo pero me fue imposible, pareció querer abrir pero luego simplemente se apagó la computadora del centro de investigación  
Tai: ¿crees que tenga que ver con la anomalía de hace años?  
Kōshirō: también pensé en eso, aquella ocasión creímos que el digimundo se había destruido pero en realidad el fenómeno no pudo tampoco ser explicado por completo... estoy temiendo que hayamos pasado algo por alto.  
Jō: -se rasco la cabeza, luego se acomodó los anteojos- pues a decir verdad estamos igual Kō, aparte yo solo soy médico y Tai, bueno es Tai  
Tai: -entre cerrando los ojos para mirarle acompañado la mirada de un puchero- aún estoy molesto contigo...

Se escuchó el abrir de la puerta acompañado del sonido de una voz femenina que dijo - ¡Ya estoy en casa! -

Kō: Yua - miro su reloj de pulso- vaya que tarde es... - cerro la laptop poniéndose de pie - Bienvenida a casa cariño ¿necesitas ayuda?  
Yua: tranquilo puedo con esto sola -mirando en la sala a sus invitados- Kō! no me avisaste que vendría Jō y Tai a casa, hubiese traído un pastel o algo  
Jō: no es necesario Yua gracias - saco su teléfono para percatarse de la hora- de cualquier forma ya es tarde -alzo la mirada- chicos debo irme, Gomamon no me a marcado, tengo a Kiron enfermo y solo en casa no quiero que haga alguna tontería, ya saben cómo son los chicos hoy en día.  
Tai: -suspiro- ni me lo recuerdes, apenas logre deshacerme de Paris para tener un poco de tiempo con Sora y esta se va a una junta de negocios... -Sentándose en una silla algo molesto-  
Yua: -sonrió- escuche que está ayudando con los diseños de una banda de jrock  
Tai: si a estado trabajando mucho en esos kimonos, pero a decir verdad no puedo molestarme, es una fabulosa esposa.  
Jō: quizá suene mal pero creo que somos los únicos del grupo que no trabajamos en el medio artístico.  
Kō: ¿lo dices por el programa de Mimi?  
Jō: aaa... más bien por cierto solterón  
Tai: eso no es verdad... Tú eres bastante mas popular, sabes todo lo que me cuesta sacarle cita a Agumon o Piyomon, quizá hasta tú seas la causa de divorcio de los matrimonios japoneses, ahora comprendo porque veo tan seguido a Iori en ese lugar.

Ninguno pudo contener la risa, hasta cierto punto tenia razón Taichi, todos ellos eran muy conocidos por todas partes tuviesen el trabajo que tuviesen. A pesar de que Tai ahora se dedicaba a las relaciones internacionales en algún momento fue una estrella del deporte, Kōshirō formaba parte de un enorme equipo de investigación, en el cual se relacionaba con Jō de alguna forma, quien fuese un médico de alto reconocimiento. Si, realmente ninguno tenía poca popularidad, claro que comparándola con algunos de los miembros del equipo se vería ridículamente menguada o probablemente no tanto.

Por otro lado el Skyliner no 48 que venía desde el aeropuerto internacional terminal 1 de Narita estaba llegando a la estación de Kensei-Ueno, en la que un molesto así como cansado Yamato bostezaba rogando porque nadie le reconociera camino a su apartamento. Tomo su teléfono, marcar algo en la pantalla para luego llevárselo al oído, tomo su maleta dispuesto a bajar del tren, sabia muy bien que si no conseguía un automóvil que lo llevara a su apartamento tendría que verse forzado a tomar el tren y realmente esa era de todas la peor idea, considerando que posiblemente un remolino de chicas se aglomerará a su alrededor, como leonas cazando a su presa; lo peor era que al número que marcaba le dejaba en tono pues no había respuesta, por un momento se frustro y quiso morir en ese instante, comenzando a maldecir a todo su grupo por haber tomado el tonto skyliner. Pero al final no estaba solo, todos los de la banda venían con el con la misma tonta preocupación ya que por mucho que hubiesen querido salir en automóvil les había sido complicado para llegar a Tokio, debido al impresionante tráfico que se formaba razón por la que habían decidido tomar el skyliner y llegando a Ueno cada uno tendría se las arreglaría desde allí, mientras el resto del equipo había salido de narita como normalmente llegando hasta mucho mas tarde. Yamato insistía al número sin respuesta, le tomo para escribir algo que no se decidió a enviar a la persona que marcaba, mirando la pantalla por un momento decidiendo si lo que haría sería bueno o no el teléfono sonó.

Yamato se llevó al oído el aparato apenas al deslizar su dedo para contestar - ¿no se suponía que debía esperar o sí? - dijo la voz del otro lado del teléfono, que le saco a Yamato una de esas sonrisas torpes.

Yamato: Takeru no me digas que aun ¿estas esperando por mi?

Take: ¿debería por alguna razón especial? Al final si andas de vago es por tu propio interés

Yamato: dime ¿qué tal esta afuera?

Take: si preguntabas por el clima, lo cotidiano está lloviendo un poco, la gente moviéndose normalmente como cualquier sábado, solo lo usual, pero con paraguas.

Yamato: dime algo, ¿aun sigues haciendo molestar a Hikari?

Take: Mato, te estas metiendo en terreno escabroso y no me haré responsable si una horda de locas te consume para llegar a tu departamento

Mato: solo quería saber la situación de afuera, mi circulo es un poco exclusivo desde hace años -mientras afirmaba a los comentarios de uno de sus compañeros, tiro la poca basura que llevaba en las manos y se dirigió a la salida de la estación- aparte sé que no podrías hacerme eso, recuerda que yo soy el mal hermano, tu eres el bueno

Take: -rio un poco- yo no pedí ser el bueno Mato, ese titulo tu me lo concediste, bien podría ser lo opuesto -aquello hizo a Yamato lanzar un ligero quejido porque de cierta forma tenia razón Take, el confiaba ciegamente, se generó un silencio incomodo entre ambos posiblemente porque Mato estaba dudando que su hermano no le engañara al decir aquello- estoy afuera apresura, Gabumon ya no tiene mas caramelos

Take colgó la llamada, volteo a ver hacia la salida, estaba recargado en su automóvil tapándose del agua con un paraguas, llevando gabardina verde militar puesta, dentro del auto estaba Gabumon esperando por Yamato, cuando salieron acompañados de un par de guardias de seguridad que les acompañaban llevándolos hasta donde los autos que tomaría cada uno, Yamato solo al ver a su hermano guardar el teléfono sonrío, sentía que hacía años que no le veía. Gabumon por otro lado casi rompe la ventana por querer salir corriendo al encuentro de su amigo, olvidándose que esa puerta no podía abrirse por el seguro infantil.

Yamato: Takeru tu no cambias... Solo te haces mas viejo, aún recuerdo cuando eras un niño de 4 años

Take: -la sonrisa que le había regalado a su hermano fue nublada momentáneamente por el cumplido del humor retorcido de su hermano- anda sube -tomando la maleta haciéndose el molesto, pero sin perder esa sonrisilla que le había vuelto a nacer justo al darle la espalda a Yamato-

Yamato: -dio un largo suspiro, subió al auto sin mas al estar arriba un animado Gabumon casi le ahorca desde el asiento trasero- también te extrañe Gabu

Gabu: ¡Mato! Ya estarás de vacaciones ¡¿cierto?!

Yamato: si Gabumon, pero solo quiero descansar por ahora, pero dime... ¿Ella te dijo algo?

Gabumon: mmmm... No precisamente, pero Yūto estaba enfermo

Yamato estaba por comentar algo mas cuando vio a Takeru abrir la puerta para subir al auto, a decir verdad no quería comentar nada al respecto sobre su conversación anterior, solo quería irse a su apartamento, descansar y rogar porque mañana tuviese la suficiente fuerza para la lucha que entablaría. Takeru rápidamente noto ese gesto de preocupación en Mato, por lo que decidió mejor no preguntar, Gabumon se veía igual de intranquilo y preocupado que Mato, si que le daba curiosidad preguntar pero seria mejor que Mato lo dijera por si solo, si realmente necesitaba ayuda lo mencionaría.

Take: -encendió el auto, sujeto con algo de fuerza el volante- no se si pueda seguir con esto

Mato: -le miro algo intrigado ¿a que se refería? ¿A caso era por él? ¿Era por alguna especie de problema que le involucrara?- Ta Take -intentando sacar una sonrisa que se veía bastante forzada, tanto así que fue fácil para Takeru notar que sus sospechas estaban en lo correcto, Mato estaba preocupado por algo- ¿de que hablas Take? Fuiste tu quien

Take: -arranco el automóvil, sin darle oportunidad a terminar de hablar a Yamato- Hikari, ella... Se porta fría conmigo

Yamato: seguramente porque está molesta

Takeru: ¿todo el tiempo?

Yamato: soy el menos indicado para que hables de esto -Take giro para verle con molestia- entiendo que soy al único al que le confiarías estas cosas, no te culpo, Taichi es su hermano y nunca tomara el papel de amigo comprensivo cuando se trate de Hikari

Take: esta mañana no supe que fue peor, si las amenazas de Tai o la indiferencia de Hikari... Tenía tantas ganas de regresar a casa y discutir con ella.

Mato: al final no lo hiciste, seguramente solo la dejaste sola y te saliste a vagabundear solo... - mirando por la ventanilla, era lógico todo, por ese motivo Takeru le había marcado ofreciéndose a ser su chofer- ¿regresaste con ella antes de venir?

Take: -afirmo con la cabeza- sin Genki en casa por fin pude verla molesta, creo que esta tan frustrada como lo estoy yo, pero no me menciono nada solo me ignoro.

Mato: Take...

Take: creo que... será mejor que solo yo me mude, así ella y Genkei podrán estar mejor. Después de todo Genkei tampoco esta cómodo con la idea de mudarse a otro distrito.

Mato: así que la mejor opción es repetir lo que el viejo, parece que no aprendiste nada de el; quizá no porque no estuviste con el al principio -intentando no mirar a Takeru para no regalarle una mirada de enojo- Recuerdo que se hacia el rudo todo el tiempo para no mostrarse débil, pero cuando creía que no miraba siempre se destrozaba culpándose a sí mismo por haber desecho su hermosa familia, solo por no tener tiempo para Natsuko. Aparte, piensa en Genkei, ¿ya no recuerdas lo frustrante que fue ver a nuestros padres distanciarse de esa forma?

Take: si, pero...

Yamato: No es como cuando tú eras pequeño y casi no conocías a Papá, Genkei se va a culpar de esto durante muchos años. Creo que lo mejor será que hablen ustedes 2 sinceramente antes de que hagan alguna idiotez y Genkei termine pagando por todo su desastre.

Take: -volteo a ver a Yamato unos segundos, regresando la mirada al frente, Yamato realmente estaba molesto- Mato... Porque no fuiste tu el primero en casarse...

Mato: porque soy un asco con las mujeres, aparte solo estoy protegiendo a Genkei de que le hagan lo mismo que nos hicieron a nosotros

Take: es difícil para mi verlo desde ese punto, son demasiadas cosas que intento proteger, seguramente serias un padre excelente para Genkei. Debiste haber sido tu Mato...

Mato: -chasqueo los dientes molesto volteando a verle- no digas tonterías Takeru, es evidente que intentas proteger a Hikari pero es difícil saber cuál es su problema si siempre fueron perfectos. Y sobre ser un buen padre lo dudo, estoy teniendo demasiados problemas con mi hijo como para hacerme cargo de otro

Gabumon: ¡Mato!

Takeru freno muy de golpe el automóvil, volteando a ver a Yamato quien estaba tan molesto que no se había dado cuenta de lo que había confesado a su hermano, por lo menos no antes de la intervención de Gabumon. Mato miro al lado opuesto para hacerse el inentendido mientras Takeru volvía a ponerse en marcha.

Take: ... -aun sorprendido intentaba conjugar frases- Mato... Eso que mencionaste

Mato: -suspiro pesadamente- no tiene importancia

Take: como dices eso Mato, sabes debería molestarme contigo por ocultármelo... Genkei hubiese sido más feliz con otro primo

Mato: se llama Yūto...

Take: Mato... Pero ¿hace cuanto? ¿Con quien? Digo... Entiendo que lo ocultaras por la prensa pero...

Mato: nadie a excepción de nuestros padres sabe... Así que no le digas a nadie, no aun...

Take: pero, es que... ¿Cuántos años tiene? Por dios pienso en miles de nombres de tus múltiples amores pero cual de todas...

Yamato: -no quería continuar hablando del tema- lo importante es que tú tienes menos problemas que yo...

Take: Ahora entiendo porque mandaste a Gabumon antes, ¿tú sabes quién es verdad Gabumon?

Gabumon: ah... Yo... -se tapó la boca intentando no decir mas-

Mato: no va a decirte nada Takeru, deja de molestar con eso -se volvió el enorme silencio en el auto, cuando atravesaron el puente Rainbow, en el reflejo de la ventanilla pudo ver claramente la rueda de la fortuna y las múltiples luces de colores que provenían de la isla artificial- Tachikawa...

Take: ¿ah? -sin entender porque el comentario- es verdad menciono que vendría, también les recuerdo cuando paso por aquí camino a Daiba en la noche, sobre todo aquel mini concierto que dieron en mi boda, a todos nos parecían una bonita pareja hasta ese día -rio un poco solo con recordar- nunca supimos porque ustedes se estaban peleando. Aun me cuesta creer lo que nos contó, supiste que hace unos años tuvo un bebé, posiblemente no porque estabas con tus giras.

Yamato: -agradecía que Takeru cambiara el tema o que mas bien no hubiese entendido lo que había intentado de decirle en ese momento- si lo supe Take, de hecho lo conozco

Take: ¿de verdad? ¡Siempre creí que ustedes no eran tan cercanos! Kari te hostigara junto con Sora por esa información

Yamato: lo imagino, no sería raro de ellas; aunque no creo que puedan sacarme tanto como desearían.

Gabumon: -aun tapándose la boca haciendo todo intento por no decir mas- mato...

Yamato: -volteo a ver a Gabumon con una enorme sonrisa pilla pidiéndole con gestos que no dijera nada, regresando a acomodarse- entonces... Decías que hacia bonita pareja con Tachikawa?

Take: si, pero ¿a que viene la pregunta? Seguramente ya esta casada, a menos que viva muy al estilo americano como "madre soltera" pero eso debes saberlo tu si dices que le haz visto -volteo un segundo a ver a Yamato que le miraba con esa tonta sonrisa triunfal- ¿me perdí del chiste?

Yamato: no eh contado ninguno, pero para ser escritor se te escapan muchas cosas

Take: no, eso no es cierto Yamato... –se hizo un silencio nuevamente entre ambos mientras Take se quedó pensando las palabras de su hermano, analizando lo que había mencionado, pero no hubo tiempo de mas cuando entro una llamada al celular de Takeru–

Yamato: -extrañado porque dejara sonar el celular- ¿no atenderás? -Take saco el teléfono de su bolsillo dándoselo a Yamato para continuar manejando, cualquiera diría que aquel gesto era mas de Yamato que de Takeru, volvió a sonar- es Hikari... -volteo a ver nuevamente a su hermano que afirmaba con la cabeza, contesto la llamada colocándole el alta voz-

Take: Hola ¿cariño que sucede?

Hikari: Take ¿aun estas con Yamato?

Take: si, estamos ya en Daiba

Kari: acaba de llamar Tai, esta en casa de Kou junto con Jou, no me da un buen presentimiento pero mañana quiere que todos nos reunamos, ¿crees poder convencer a Yamato? -en eso fue interrumpida por el sonido del celular de Yamato-

Mato: lo siento... -saco su teléfono para silenciarlo-

Kari: es el altavoz ¿cierto? -el silencio de ambos afirmo la pregunta, suspiro pesadamente para luego volver a ese tono lindo de siempre- Yamato ¿qué tal el viaje?

Yamato: bien gracias -mientras prestaba mas atención a su teléfono y respondía un texto-

Hikari: ¿Ya te contó Take sobre Mimi? Si no los conociera bien estaría sospechando que se han puesto de acuerdo nuevamente

Yamato: si, Take ya me contó que vino a presentarles a su hijo

Hikari: excelente entonces ¿podrás ir mañana?

Yamato: si está bien, no tengo problema con ir un rato. Aparte Tai ya esta de insistente mandándome mensajes, algo de que será mejor llevar a los digimon, por cierto hikari como esta Genkei

Gabumon: ¿Veremos a Genkei?

Hikari: -ríe un poco- lo lamento gabumon pero Genkei se fue de con Paris de viaje a osaka ¿no les comento nada Take?

Yamato: si lo hizo pero omitió el detalle de que lo habían mandado a Osaka -Takeru solo rio un poco- de cualquier forma no planeo distraer mucho a tu marido, lo mandare directo a casa en cuanto lleguemos

Hikari: -el tono de voz le cambio- oh vaya yo creía que...

Take: -ríe un poco- no te preocupes amor

Hikari: traes los anteojos puestos ¿verdad? si no es así Yamato por favor haz que se los ponga, no quiero que pase algún accidente

Take: no pasara nada cariño tranquila, te veo en un rato ¿está bien?

Hikari: si, te estaré esperando en casa, Yamato te lo encargo mucho no dejes que haga algo tonto Take, debo colgar Mimi está marcando al celular que lleguen con bien y te veremos mañana Yamato - colgó la llamada -

Yamato: ¿anteojos?

Take: Kari exagera...

[Mundo digital - ¿seguirá siendo sábado?]

Paris estaba tirado sobre el suelo, estaba abriendo los ojos con algo de esfuerzo se sentía mareado, golpeado y con un peso sobre el pecho algo extraño a decir verdad. Abrió ligeramente los ojos solo mirando algo del cielo y hojas de un árbol cercano

\- donde... ¿que rayos paso? - dijo el chico sujetándose la cabeza, volviendo a cerrar los ojos

\- fue un fuerte golpe - dijo una voz nada familiar

\- creo que ya estoy escuchando cosas, debió de haber sido muy fuerte -

\- sí que lo fue, pude sentir tu dolor -

\- esa voz en mi cabeza... seguramente me siento así por la cena de anoche -

\- ¿cena? no recuerdo que cenáramos algo -

\- si... creo que estaba en mal estado... yo me preocupe mucho por Genkei, mi papá no me perdonaría si le sucede algo... - se hizo un silencio incomodo después de eso, el chico abrió los ojos cayendo en cuenta de que no recordaba que hubiesen ido a dormir en ningún momento, se tocó el pecho donde sentía la presión, sintió algo y regreso la mano abajo, respiro con toda la calma del mundo - no nos conocemos ¿verdad? -

\- aaaaaaammm no - dijo la voz a lo que Paris suspiro fuertemente

\- digimon ¿cierto? -

\- sí, eso creo -

Paris tomo aire profundamente para luego alzar la cabeza y mirar a la criatura posada en su pecho, siendo lo primero en ver sus dientes. ¡Al chocar sus miradas el pequeño digimon solo dijo - HOLA! - de forma demasiado efusiva que brinco sobre el pecho del niño haciendo que este reaccionara aventándole, dando unos ligeros rebotes el digimon se reincorporo.

Paris: - el miedo le consumía- qu...que,que,que,que rayos eres tú! -señalaba confuso a la criatura que tenía frente de si, era tan parecido a un Coromon pero diferente, poseía una piel rosada y largas orejas, con unas prominentes alas azules saliendo de su espalda-

¿?: Eh? Soy tu digimon, monstro amigo, criatura que te ama, tu y yo somos uno mismo uo uo, me llamo Coraimon!

[ANALISIS DIGIMON]

Nombre: Coraimon / Koraimon コライモン

Clasificación: Bebé

Tipo: Menor se desconocen sus atributos, digimon infectado (archivo dañado)

Su nombre proviene del termino japonés korai (こらい), que significa antigüedad o algo antiguo.

Se desconoce su versión anterior se cree que al igual que Koromon fue un diminuto Digimon que perdió el pelo que cubría su superficie y cuyo cuerpo se hizo aún más grande, con la distinción del crecimiento de alas que le permiten desplazarse. Aunque es capaz de moverse más activamente que Koromon, sigue siendo incapaz mantener una lucha. A diferencia de Koromon, Koraimon ya es capaz de lanzar pequeñas flamas de fuego para intimidar a sus oponentes.

Aspecto: La forma de su cuerpo es idéntica a la de un Koromon, una cabeza rosada del tamaño de un pequeño balón. Utiliza sus dos orejas en forma de tira como manos, de la misma forma que su supuesto antecesor aunque no les usa para moverse puesto a que posee un par de alas en color azul. Sus ojos son color azul a diferencia de los de Koromon que son de un color rojo.

El pobre chico se sentía morir, esa cosa rara había dicho muchas cosas raras que le hicieron ponerse nervioso

–te equivocas yo no tengo... no yo no tengo... –

Justo en ese momento fue interrumpido por unas hojas que se movían del arbusto cercano de manera extraña Coraimon al ver el movimiento se colocó frente a Paris en posición de defensa, si es que una cabeza puede tener una posición amenazante

–yo voy a... –

De pronto del arbusto se asomó Chris, tenía la cabeza llena de hojas como si hubiese estado vagando por un buen rato entre las plantas, estaba un poco despeinado. Pero Paris daba gracias a que se hubiese aparecido como angel guardián su amigo, por un segundo se sintió protegido.

Paris: Chris?

Chris: eh?. -apenas había notado la presencia de Paris, pero al verlo se hizo un silencio bastante prolongado, ninguno de los niños dijo nada al respecto. Al cabo de unos segundos mas Chris comento –Ya comenzaba a preguntarme donde andabas...–

–si como no... – replico Paris, el sabia instintivamente que Chris jamas lo protegeria, o si quiera le buscaría, era de ese tipo de personas que primero se salvaría el mismo, cuando la atencion de Chris se situo en la aparentemente nueva adquisicion de Paris que estaba dispuesto a atacarlo.

Chris: dejame adivinar -menciono con sarcasmo- ese es tu - justo en ese momento fue interrumpido por una voz nueva bastante infantil que Paris no reconocía-

–CHRIS!– grito el emisor de tal voz que daba un salto afuera de las plantas con la intención de mirar a Chris de frente topandose con la sorpresa de ver un confundido Paris al cual ignoro momentáneamente, era una especie de planta, era verde y con hojas sobre la cabeza, con una enorme flor saliéndole de esta –Yo pensaba que tu me habías abandonado– dijo el digimon con un tono de tristeza, aunque era demasiado evidente que Chris lo había abandonado. El castaño de la camisa anaranjada no dijo nada al respecto afirmando que en efecto lo había dejado atrás, el digimon volteo nuevamente a donde Paris ante el cual se inclinó un poco saludando cordialmente- hola mucho gusto soy Petmon el digimon de Chris...

[ANALISIS DIGIMON]

Nombre: Petmon / Pettomon ペットモン

Clasificación: Bebé

Tipo: Menor se desconocen sus atributos, digimon infectado (archivo dañado)

Su nombre proviene del término ingles Pet, que significa mascota.

Se desconoce su versión anterior se cree que al igual que Tanemon fue unYuramon que vagaba en busca de un ambiente óptimo, luego se acomodó en el suelo y evolucionó. Por la planta de su cabeza se deduce que es un digimon tipo bulbo al igual que Pyokomon.

Aspecto: este digimon de cuerpo de cebollín verde, posee un botón de flor que brota de su cabeza la cual se encuentra parcialmente abierta, es de un color de rosa intenso. Las hojas que caen desde su cabeza simulan las orejas del rostro de un cachorro de perro, al igual que la gran mayoría de la clasificación puede atacar con un chorro de burbujas.

Paris miro a su mejor amigo, tenía esa cara de querer desaparecer pero realmente era muy gracioso, no pudo retener las palabras más tiempo

–Chris ese es... – no soporto mas comenzó a reírse de Chris –no te creía tan sensible jajajajaja... – mofándose de él, era claro que aquello lo había tomado mal Chris, estaba molesto, quizá mas molesto por la reacción de Paris que el hecho de tener un digimon así.

–hablaba enserio cuando te dije que te alejaras plantita... – no soporto mas, saco su molestia pateando ligeramente al digimon que decía ser de él.

–pero Chris– replico el digimon al recibir el golpe, justo cuando algo se acercó a toda velocidad al grado que venía alzando una nube de tierra, la cual se quedó sobre ellos cuando esa cosa los paso a un lado. Todos estaban tosiendo cuando se escuchó la voz de Yukari a lo lejos

–Waamufimon! No tan rápido–

Se le escuchaba bastante agitada, posiblemente llevara ya un rato corriendo, sin embargo los chicos agitaban un poco las manos para hacer que el polvo se dispersara, una vez lograron ver de nuevo su alrededor notaron que la nube de humo se había detenido y venia de regreso directo a ellos.

– ¡Volvió por nosotros!– dijo alterado así como preocupadamente Paris, tomando a Chris de la camisa  
– ¡cálmate idiota!–

Justo volteo a ver dónde la nube notando la velocidad con la que se les acercaba – ¡VA A MATARNOS!– grito peor que Paris.

–Waamufimon!– se escuchó nuevamente la voz de yukari

–¿waamufimon?– mencionaron ambos chicos confundidos

–Hola!– dijo la pequeña cosa que ya estaba frente a ellos cuando la nube de polvo los ataco de nuevo, comenzaron nuevamente a tocer y sore todo Chris a gritar –me estoy asfixiando! Esta matandonos... Que clase de digimon maligno–

Lo que no ayudo mucho a tener tranquilidad a Paris sobre todo al escuchar que Petmon tambien gritaba frustradamente su nombre lo que llevo a Paris a perder rapidamente la confianza, alterandose de peor manera llamando a su amigo preocupado. Cada vez mas fuerte decia su nombre sin obtener respuesta, ahora ni siquiera escuchaba a Petmon; la nube de polvo estaba ya dispersándose pero no lograba ver a su amigo

–¿ustedes son los amigos de Yukari?– pregunto el pequeño gusano que le miraba fijamente desde su hombro, la cara de Paris cambio a una de terror –Coraimon!– grito entrando en paranoia

–¡Paris!–

–Coraimon–

–Paris!– repetía el digimon pensando que fuese alguna clase de juego del chico, Paris por su parte noto la sombra de voladora a su lado temiendo lo peor hasta que vio claramente que era Coraimon quien siempre había estado a su lado flotando.

–co co coraimon un di di digimon maligno esta en mi hombro–

–tranquilo Paris mi te protegerá!– dijo el digimon flotando a su alrededor –¿dónde? ¿Cuando? Aparece criatura maligna!– pero no veía nada sobre su dueño –Paris, no hay nada–

El chico suspiro pesadamente, temblaba un poco, tomo a Coraimon con ambas manos pegando su frente a la de el –Coraimon no te separes nunca de mi–

–nunca lo haré Paris!–

–Coraimon...– dijo el chico sin separarse de el, un pequeño momento de silencio se hizo entre ambos –voy a desmayarme– añadió para luego soltar el cuerpo eh irse hacia atrás.

Cuando Paris volvió a abrir los ojos pudo percibir a Koraimon mirándole preocupado, lo cual le hizo sentirse aliviado hasta que vio otra figura a su lado, era aquel gusano de hacia un momento lo que hizo despertara de golpe poniéndose de pie.

-ko ko koraimon!-

-aammm?- dijo el digimon mirándole sin entender su reacción.

-es el, es el...- decía con dificultad Paris cuando escucho a Yukari detrás de el -ese es Waamufimon-

–¿waamufimon?– repitió volteando a ver a Yukari, quien se veía algo cansada.

–si– dijo la chica que se veía exhausta de tanto correr –aparentemente es mi digimon... Supongo que el chiquitin es tuyo–

–si parece ser que si, pero ¿que le ocurrió a Chris?– decía mirando a Yukari algo preocupado por lo de hacia un rato, en su cabeza comenzaba a no tener sentido nada en absoluto, cuando la chica suspiro pesadamente mirando hacia atrás de si misma. Paris comprendió casi de inmediato que Chris posiblemente estaba bien y solo había tenido un ataque de pánico como los que a el le dan, cuando el otro castaño refunfuño –¿que me ocurrió? De verdad ¿estas preguntando eso Yagami?–

Yukari: es un idiota...

Chris: -se puso de pie- ¿disculpa? - miraba a Yukari con algo de desprecio

Paris: ¿me perdí de algo?

Chris: ¡si! ¡Izumi es una salvaje! Ha arruinado mi imagen

Yukari: por dios Nigel solo fue coscorrón, eres una nena

Paris: ¿koraimon?

El pequeño digimon miro curioso a Paris, volviendo la mirada junto a los otros digimon hacia Chris quien discutía con Yukari.

Koraimon: despues de que te desmayaste Chris estaba riendo como loco, entonces llego ella y lo golpeo

Petmon: no me cae bien ella

Paris: vaya... asi que eso fue lo que ocurrio - mientras los chicos continuan su discucion, voltea a ver donde Waamufiimon pensando esta pequeña cosa fue ese proyectil que paso frente a nosotros

[ANALISIS DIGIMON]

Nombre: Waamufiimon ワーム フィーモン

clasificación: Bebé

Tipo: Menor se desconocen sus atributos, digimon infectado (archivo dañado)

Su nombre proviene de Waamu Hyaku Fiito (ワーム百フィート) que significa Gusano Cien Pies, de las que se toman solo Waamu = Gusano y Fii de la palabra inglesa Feet = pie

Aspecto: posee la forma de un gusano literalmente hablando, al igual que la forma de los ojos de tentomon en color negro intenso. Sobre su cabeza se encuentran un par de antenas, al igual que en su cola, que fungen de sensores para detectar objetos a distancia, debido a que corre a grandes velocidades lo que le permite esquivar los obstáculos al frente de su recorrido asi como detectar si esta siendo perseguido. A lo largo de sus segmentos torácicos son visibles sus estigmas (orificios por los que mediante respira), a diferencia de sus congéneres Waamufiimon es capaz de lanzar hilos de seda fina.

Chris continuaba su discucion con Yukari por unos minutos mas quejandose de que casi muere ahogado al momento que Waamufii les llenos de tierra, Paris simplemente suspira pesadamente llevandose la mano a la cara queriéndose ocultar de lo que pasaba frente de si, nada podia ser peor que haberse quedado varado con esos 2 que se la viven discutiendo y molestándose. A veces se preguntaba porque tenia a esos 2 de amigos, como hubiese manejado su padre esta tonta soituacion, realmente le admiraba solo con pensar como es que eran los amigos de sus padres, pero realmente estaba callendo en cuenta que Kōshirō, Jō, su Tio Take o su tia Kari, realmente ninguno discutia de esa manera tan agerrida como lo hacia Yukari con Chris. Pensaba, repasando una tras otra todas las veces que habia estado con ellos.

\- Que dificil... - Atino a decir el castaño, haciendo que la discucion se detuviese momentaneamente

\- ¿Que dificil? - repitieron ambos al unisono, intercambiando entre si miradas de confusion entre si, realmente no entendian el porque del comentario, creian que Paris lo mencionaba por algo dentro de su discucion.

Yukari: -No entendia bien la situacion en la que se encontraban- lo lamento Yagami, es solo que... waamufiimon... -mirando con preocupacion al muchacho que miraba al lado inferior derecho-

Chris: ne.. ne... Paris -atino a decir dudoso, con una sonrisa forzada bastante tonta- no creo que fuese para tanto, digo no creo morirme tan pronto...

Yukari: -simplemente le miro mencionándole solo con la mirada lo estúpido que se veía mencionando algo que posiblemente a Paris ni le importase- eres un muy mal amigo... de los peores que eh visto en mi vida

Paris: -alzo la mirada- ah?

Chris: -volteo a ver a Yukari con una sonrisa burlona- como han sido tantos... -se llevo la mano cerca de la cara- nunca imaginaria que una gusana de biblioteca como lo eres tu lograra al menos tener un amigo

Yukari: -cerro los puños con fuerza, matándolo con la simple mirada- eres un... - se cruzo de brazos poniendo una típica pose de indignación- tampoco imagine que los creídos como tu conocieran si quiera ese término...

Paris: -se puso blanco, una gota de vergüenza se apodero de el en ese momento todo lo que termino por hacer fue sentarse en la soledad, con ambiente depresivo a su alrededor- a quien engaño yo nunca podre ser un líder... ni siquiera soy líder del equipo de futbol...

Koraimon: ya, ya... -consolando a su compañero, dándole ligeras palmaditas con una de sus orejas-

Chris: ahora todo tiene sentido, por eso tienes un gusano por digimon -poniendo pose de personaje principesco Shoujo-

Yukari: -no se resistió mas, le lanzo una patada en el trasero la cual hizo a Chris salir volando unos pocos metros- QUE MOLESTO ERES! -Waamufii junto con Petmon se asustaron de aquello-

Paris: AH! -se puso de pie de golpe-

Koraimon: Paris...

Chris: -le miro aun tirado en el suelo- ¿ahora a ti que te pasa?

Paris: Genkei... -tomo a Chris de la camisa, lo comenzó a sacudir cual muñeco de trapo- ¡Me olvide de Genki! ¿quien sabe ahora donde este metido? ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡ni siquiera puedo recordar cómo llegamos aquí! -lanzando a Chris al suelo nuevamente, quien volvió a caer esta ocasión sentado-

Yukari: ¡es cierto! -choco su puño cerrado sobre la palma de su otra mano- ¿dónde andará Miyamoto?

Chris: -poniéndose de pie sobando un poco su trasero- cálmate... no es el único que está perdido...

Koraimon: -colocándose al lado de los otros digimon- no entiendo de qué hablan...

Petmon: ¿los genki son comida?

Waamufiimon: comienzo a creer que nunca vamos a comprender a estas criaturas

Paris: ¡ME VAN A MATAR! ¡VAN A MATARME EN CUENTO VUELVA A CASA SIN EL!

Chris: ya esta... -miro a Yukari- ahora ya entro en pánico total... -una gota de vergüenza se postro sobre la cabeza de Yukari-

Yukari: Pa-Paris, tranquilo... -intentando calmarlo- todo va a estar bien, ¿no es verdad Chris?

Chris: evidentemente... -se llevó la mano a la barbilla tapando un poco su boca, cerrando los ojos de forma pensante- aunque lo más probable es que ya esté muerto y seria una suerte que nosotros logremos sobrevivir -Yukari estaba a punto de acertarle un buen puñetazo cuando fue detenida por la lejana voz que se escuchó llamando a Paris -

Paris: -se había llevado las manos a la cabeza, agitándose como pez fuera del agua- van a matarme... esta vez si no voy a acabarme los miles de regaños, no volveré a tener infancia... -la voz se escuchaba un poco más cercana- ya hasta lo oigo... llamándome...

Koraimon: mmm? -alzo nuevamente el vuelo un poco para intentar ver de quien se trataba-

\- PARIS! -

Paris se puso de cuclillas con una sonrisa mas que forzada intentando contener el llanto que estaba a nada de salir - lo peor es que escucho a la loca también - menciono

Koraimon: Paris...

Paris: ahora no Koraimon... estoy aceptando mi futuro...

\- ¡PAAARIS! - volviéndose a escuchar la voz de genkei algo lejos, Yukari junto con Chris voltearon a ver de donde venia el ruido, este último llevándose las manos a la cadera

Koraimon: pero Paris...

Paris: no se cómo tomara Papá esta situación...

Chris: -volteo a ver a Yukari- luego te preguntas porque me burlo de este tipo de situaciones con el -Yukari solo puso cara de pocos amigos por el comentario mirando a Chris sonreir divertido- oye... inteligente, quizá si miras hacia atrás... -le tomo el hombro, señalando tras de el-

Paris: de que serviría ni siquiera recuerdo que paso... -miro a Chris sin comprender porque sonreia-

Yukari: -suspiro- Yagami, el esta bien viene con Luci por alla

Paris: -se puso de pie rapidamente mirando a donde su primo- ¡GENKI!

Del otro lado, el rostro se le ilumino a Luci al ver a Paris - lo vez ya nos vio! - dijo la chica antes de hechar a correr un poco gritando contenta con la mano alzada a modo de saludo -¡PARIS!-

Genki le siguio en la ligera carrerita hacia donde Paris - menos mal, es tan tonto que seguro no confía en mí... mucho menos en ti -

\- ¿Ese es un primo Genki? - menciono la criatura obscura que llevaba en brazos el pequeño rubio

\- ¡Si burbumon! ese es mi primo Paris - dijo el pequeño antes de notar la presencia de los otros 3 digimones que acompañaban a los demas - ¡MAS DIGIMON!

[ANALISIS DIGIMON]

Nombre: Burbumon / Burubumon ブルブモン

clasificación: Bebé

Tipo: Menor se desconocen sus atributos, digimon infectado (archivo dañado)

Su nombre Burubu o Burbu (ブルブ) puede provenir de la traduccion japonesa de la palabra "bulb" que significa bombilla, debido al efecto de sus ojos amarillos que parecen iluminarse aunque tambien podria venir de la palabra "Blub" que significa lloriquear, lo que le relaciona directamente con el primer Patamon de Takeru. Tambien podria deberse al termino urbano Blub de cariño hacia las personas o animales que se relaciona con lindo , rechoncho, o letárgico.

Debido a sus caracteristicas coloricas muy relacionadas con Tsukaimon, se le considera un digimon tipo mamifero de atributo Virus. Posiblemente sea proveniente de Pagumon debido a su parecido fisico, asi como caracteristicas de personalidad agresiva. Aunque Burbumon mayoritariamente es de personalidad alegre bastante jugetona y traviesa, mostrando que posee una gran determinación asi como una sólida base moral.

Aspecto: Burubumon tiene forma de balon recubierto por fino pelaje de color azul marino, casi cual terciopelo con orejas caídas al frente como perro, posee ojos grandes y expresivos color ambarinos sin pupilas, los cuales reflejan la luz externa pareciendo que brillan en la obscuridad. Burubumon puede sujetar demasiado aire inflandose a su maximo, y lo libera por la boca contra su oponente en un soplo relativamente potente para su tamaño.

Luci miro a Genkei correr con mas velocidad que ella, una ligera sonrisa se le escapo puesto a que ella habia consolado al pequeño al encontrarlo bastante preocupado buscando por todas partes a Paris

\- Menos mal que ya lo encontramos - dijo un digimon que venia a su lado rebotando

\- en efecto Katomon ya hemos encontrado al amor de mi vida - sonriendole al digimon

[ANALISIS DIGIMON]

Nombre: Katomon カトー モン

clasificación: Bebé

Tipo: Menor se desconocen sus atributos, digimon infectado (archivo dañado)

Su nombre posiblemente provenga del verbo Catar que en japones se escribe Kato (カトー) tambien podria referirse a Kato (家兎) "conejo doméstico", aunque es mas probable que provenga de Kato (過渡) podría indicar "cambio" debido a su parecido con Nyaromon de Hikari, o simplemente hace referencia al 11vo apellido japonés más común.

Aspecto: Se trata de un digimon mamifero con forma de cabeza de perro, muy similar a Wanyamon y Nyaromonz. Su cuerpo se compone de una bola peluda con cola algo enroscada y grandes orejas, es de color amarillo anaranjado con blanco, franjas violetas en el rostro y unos enormes ojos de color rojizo oscuro. Sus movimientos inesperados también son rápidos como los de Wanyamon. Su mejor ataque es el morder a su oponente.

Koraimon: -bajo al nivel de petmon y waamufiimon- chicos creo que son Katomon y Burbumon!

Petmon: que bien!

Waamufiimon: -su imagen se hizo inestable un momento para volver a volverse estable - si, es verdad son ellos -una nube de polvo se hizo presente-

Paris corrio para tomar a Genki, lo primero que hizo al tenerlo cerca fue revisarlo de pies a cabeza para checar que no estuviese lastimado, por otra parte Lucy se enamoro instantaneamente de Petmon a quien corrio a abrazarlo

Lucy: ¡aaaa! Yuki que envidia! tu digimon es hermoso

Yukari: ese no es mi digimon -sonriendo con una gota en la nuca-

Lucy: -miro al digimon para luego mirar a christoper- ¿de verdad?

Chris: -miro a otra parte avergonzado, llevandose las manos a las bolsas del pantalon- yo no lo conozco

Petmon: ¡CHRIS! -saltando de luci, casi sollozando escondiendose tras de las piernas de su compañero, que no era capaz de dar la cara-

Genki: Pa-Paris ¡ya basta!

Paris: tengo que verificar que estés bien mocoso ingrato...

Genki: ¿como me llamaste?

Paris: como escuchaste...

Burbumon: -mirandolores- Genki... ¿que es un mocoso ingrato? - el pequeño rubio entre cerro los ojos mirando a Paris quien hizo lo mismo, pero este ultimo no vio venir la patada en la espinilla que le proporcionaria Genki-

Sin dar oportunidad a Paris de responderle con un coscorron a su pequeño primo, fueron interrumpidos por el grito hasta cierto punto aterrador de alguien, Kurefu salió de entre la hierba alta corriendo junto a un su digimon...

Yukari: ¿ese no era Kurefu?

Chris: -volteo con un tono burlón- si no lo mencionas no nos enteramos

Yukari: -girando la cabeza para ver a Chris- IDIOTA! -Golpeándolo tan fuerte que cayó al suelo-

Chris: -levantándose molesto- ESTUPI...

Sin tiempo para terminar la frase había sido interrumpido por un par de chicos que pasaron cerca de ellos gritando – CORRAN! – los cuales habían salido de la misma direccion que lo habia hecho Kurefu, sin entender que pasaba Paris, Chris, Yukari, Lucy, Genkei y sus digimon se quedaron mirándolos irse a toda velocidad cuando voltearon a ver en la direccion por donde habían aparecido. Fue en ese momento que les fue revelado su temor, una gran cantidad de Numemon, eran tantos que habían formado una ola que sobre salia de los arboles y se dirigía donde ellos. Los chicos simplemente sonrieron riendo entre si un instante, para segundos mas tarde gritar al mismo tiempo y salir corriendo a toda velocidad posible.

Chris: ¡maldición! ¡SIEMPRE ME PASAN COSAS MALAS A TU LADO PARIS!

Luci: -se habia resagado, era de las ultimas- ¡NO PUEDO CORRER MÁS! ¡NO DEBÍ DE HABER TRAÍDO ESTAS BOTAS!

Genki: -se encontraba al lado de Yukari pero al igual que Lucy comenzaba a rezagarse- no creo mantener este ritmo por más tiempo...

Paris: no calenté –bajando el ritmo un poco, lo que le hizo quedarse hasta atrás de todos, cuando volteo a ver atrás nuevamente, una sonrisa se le formo que mala suerte tengo pensaba, al mirar a koraimon volar por delante como si nada, cerró los ojos apretó los músculos, justo en ese momento por alguna tonta razón todo lo que le paso por su mente fue su padre gritándole eufóricamente demostrar su amor al futbol - ¡AAAA! ¡ODIO EL FUTBOL!

Chris: eso que tiene que... -volteando a ver a parís cuando este le rebaso, cual cohete a automóvil, cual bala a flecha- genial... -puso cara de pocos amigos- Paris estaba al final y ya nos pasó...

Waamufiimon: -corría lo más lento que podía para ir al lado de su compañera- Yukari nos están alcanzando...

Yukari: -quien venía atrás de Chris, miro a waamufiimon para luego reclamarle a Chris colocándose a su lado- ¡¿porque no haces algo?!

Chris: -volteo a verle intrigado- ¿algo? -miro de reojo hacia atrás, para luego señalarse sin dejar de correr, todo lo que obtuvo de yukari fue un silencio con una mirada de molestia- ¡ya se! ¡Paris! ¡¿no se te olvida algo?! -París miro de re-ojo hacia atrás y vio a Genki que se rezagaba, una enorme sonrisa se hizo en el rostro de Chris Eso es, seguro él se quedara atrás pensó para reírse mentalmente- ya esta Izumi, ya hice algo ¿satisfecha?

Yukari: tú eres de los sujetos que no piensan con la cabeza...

Chris: tienes envidia de mi intelecto superior

Justo en ese momento Paris paso entre ambos en dirección opuesta para recoger a Genki, al que solo tomo de la cintura cual balón de americano, volviendo a correr con su primo al hombro. Chris junto a Yukari voltearon hacia Paris quien estaba rebasándolos nuevamente

Yukari: así que intelecto superior

Chris: -con los ojos entre cerrados- odio mi vi...

Yukari le vio desaparecer, sin entender que había ocurrido miro de vuelta atrás notando que Chris se había tropezado con lo que parecía Kurefu - ahora si estoy impresionada

Chris: -se sujetó la cabeza, para mirar con lo que se había tropezado- pero que demo... -mirando a Kurefu junto a su digimon- oye ¿están bien?

[ANALISIS DIGIMON]

Nombre: Fockmon / Fokmon / Fokkumon カトー モン

Clasificación: Bebé

Tipo: Menor se desconocen sus atributos, digimon infectado (archivo dañado)

Su nombre proviene de la palabra Alemana "Fock" que significa "trinquete" usado comúnmente para la náutica, tratándose del primer mástil de un barco. Sin embargo cabe la posibilidad que se trate de la palabra Phoca o Foca. Debido a que su nombre en ambas formas va relacionado con el mar.

Aspecto: Se trata de un digimon mamífero marino, con forma gota (muy similar a una foca bebé) recubierto con cabello blanco para poder guardar calor. En tierra siempre se lo ve con la cola alzada para sobre salir de su enorme cabeza, usando sus patas frontales para moverse de manera terrestre. En el agua su cuerpo se desdobla para poder moverse con ayuda de su cola.

Fokkumon: Kurefuuuu!

Kurefu: -con los ojos orbitados- me tropecé y luego me cayó un mastodonte

Chris: -molesto por el adjetivo, tomo a Kurefu de la camisa- ¡OYE ME A QUIEN LE LLAMASTE MASTODONTE! -el rostro de Kurefu se tornó a pánico, Chris había creído que era por el, cuando estaba realmente equivocado, Kurefu se zafo de su agarre para salir corriendo mientras Chris simplemente se quedó mirando su final- ... -volteo a donde Kurefu sonriendo diabólicamente- ¡NO CAERÉ SOLAMENTE YO! -soltó a reír-

Kurefu: ¿ah? -volteando a ver a Chris que sonreía mirándole de forma psicópata, siendo tragado por la ola de numemon- pronto estaremos juntos mamá... -sin dejar de correr, fue lo último que dijo cuando también fue tragado por la ola-

Yukari que miro de reojo hacia atrás se quedó impactada al ver como ambos chicos desaparecieron en cuestión de segundos, waamufiimon estaba a punto de ir al ataque cuando Petmon paso justo a su lado.

Yukari: de verdad... ¿de verdad cree que podrá hacer algo?

Waamufiimon: es muy valiente...

Genki: Paris! Paris, esa cosa se tragó a Chris...

Paris: -mirando a su digimon se detuvo para mirar a petmon- que intenta...

Koraimon: wooooaaa que valiente...

Petmon estaba esperando la ola, se le veía decidido, se disponía a atacar. El silencio se hizo presente, todos esperaban poder ver como Petmon detenía la ola, se lanzó al ataque cuando este vio la verdadera dimensión de aquello - ya me arrepentí... CHRIS NO LO VALE! - siendo tragado por la ola

Paris se quedó mudo al igual que Yukari - no cabe duda que esos 2 son compañeros - dijeron al unísono ambos chicos. Cuando un joven rubio mas grande que ellos se acercó rascando su cabeza.

\- confirmen me algo chicos... - dijo sin abrir los ojos - ese digimon ¿se lanzó por si solo a la ola?- todos los presentes afirmaron con la cabeza, una enorme gota apareció en la nuca del chico rubio - no contaba con esto... - añadió cruzándose de brazos dejando caer su cabeza a un costado

\- neeee Gaadi... ya que tus grandiosas ideas nos trajeron a esto... ¿ahora que planeas hacer? - dijo una chica que se veía menor que el, con el cabello anaranjado

\- porque lo mencionas así, si al final nos metimos en ese problema por tu culpa inicialmente - menciono Gaadi mirando a la chica, ella se llevó la mano izquierda al rostro para sujetarse el mentón - moooo pero si yo no eh hecho que esos numemon nos ataquen de esta forma -

\- Lina... -

De la parte superior de la ola que se acercaba pudieron ver el salir de algo, se trataba de Chris quien reía como desquiciado llevando a Kurefu con ojos orbitados en hombros, todos embarrados en liquido verdoso y excrementos de digimon.

Yukari: no es verdad... -llevándose una de las manos a la cara de vergüenza- a ese nada lo mata...

Paris: ¡aaa! -los ojos se le iluminaron de emoción- ¡pero si es Chris! ¡Aun esta vivo!

Gaadi: -mirando la escena sorprendido- me pregunto que estaría pensando... ¿será acaso que intentaba atacar desde dentro? -Luci solo pudo reír un poco-

Genki: no creo que fuese su intensión...

Paris: -emocionado- ¡no puedo creerlo! ¡Chris es increíble!

Yukari: eso no fue lo que ocurrió Yagami... -sonriendo forzadamente-

Chris: -continuaba riendo cuando los vio- mátenlos... mátenlos a todos... -dijo con una voz más gruesa y obscura- no dejen a esos herejes vivos...

Las sonrisas de todos se desvanecieron ¿de verdad había dicho aquello? que fácil les había traicionado, Paris se sintió decepcionado, aunque realmente recordó que nunca espero nada de él, porque debía ser diferente ahora.

Paris: aun no sé porque te sigo considerando mi amigo...

Genki: no voy a terminar así! -tomo una piedra y la lanzo dándole en el ojo a un numemon lo que hizo que se generara una distorsión en la ola-

Chris: ¿ah? -miro hacia la ola que caía momentáneamente- ESO NO NOS DETENNDRRRRA!

Lina: oye... no había pensado en eso... -tomando más piedras y lanzándolas hacia los numemon-

Chris: ¡un momento! -mirando la lluvia de piedras que estaba por golpearles- ESO ES TRAMPA! -mirando como golpean a los numemon y de paso a el lo golpean en la cara- BASTA!

Paris: ojala te quede el ojo morado... -cuando volteo a ver dónde Yukari que cargaba una piedra tamaño pelota de futbol- increíble... -mirando como la roca salía volando-

Kurefu: -sacudió la cabeza reaccionando- wuacala... -miro la lluvia de piedras- querida madre en el cielo... seguramente si nos encontremos dentro de poco...

Fokkumon: kurefu...

Chris: ah... -fue todo lo que atino a decir pasando saliva- ¡PETMON! -los numemon comenzaban a quejarse por sus ojos cuando al igual que Chris decidieron cambiar de opinión, frenándose-

Petmon: ¡Chris! - habían salido expulsados de la ola hacia el frente donde la lluvia de piedras-

Luci: de verdad eres mala en deportes Yuki... -mirándola con una gota de vergüenza-

Yukari: -tenía una cara de molestia, la piedra realmente no había volado mas allá de medio metro de ellos- ya no digas nada Miyamoto...

Paris: por un ligero momentito creía que lo harías... -yukari volteo a verle con cara de pocos amigos- pero nunca dude que podrías lanzarla... - en eso Chris junto a Kurefu rodaron por el piso hasta los pies de sus amigos-

Chris: ... perdimos... -golpeo el suelo, para voltear arriba- esto que vez en mi cabello es caca... así que no te atrevas a golpearme o te la embarrare en la cara...

Gaadi: -sonrió forzadamente al ver a los chicos- no creo si quiera ser capaz de acercarme...

Lina: chicos...

Genki: creo que ellos también notaron el fracaso de Izumi... -todos voltearon a ver dónde los furiosos numemon-

Gaadi: -miro hacia arriba, sonriendo- yo me encargo... -volteo de nuevo donde los chicos- ustedes solo tápense los oídos - diciendo esto último acompañado de una sonrisilla de seguridad, por de mas familiar para Genkei-

Los chicos asintieron la orden, no sabían si confiar o no en Gaadi pero algo era seguro no se separarían de Lina, así que imitaron lo que ella, mirando a los numemon acercarse algunos sujetando sus ojos, otros simplemente gritándoles, ya cuando los numemon estaban a pocos metros de alcanzarlo, Gaadi simplemente cerró los ojos tapando sus oídos, desconcertados los demás siguieron viendo que pasaba cuando de entre su cabello salió un digimon con forma de pollo que estaba despertando de su larga siesta, mientras su vista se aclaraba masticaba un poco el aire, ya cuando pudo ver claramente grito del susto, todos tomaron sus oídos ya que aquel irritable chillido lastimaba más que un golpe directo a la cara, los numemon entonces salieron corriendo por donde habían llegado, ahuyentados por el sonido, los digimon de los chicos cayeron al suelo con ojos orbitados

Chris: ... -mirando a petmon que se retorcía- olvide que no tenía manos

Paris: -mira a su amigo con recelo, cierra el puño para golpear su brazo- si no te conociera creería que realmente nos traicionaste

Gaadi: ¿están todos bien? -mirando a los digimon- bueno la mayoría...

Genki: que clase de digimon es ese!

Paris: GENKI!

Gaadi: -ríe nerviosamente- no te preocupes, sé que es muy extraño que un digimon descanse sobre la cabeza...

Genki: ummm pues no tanto el Patamon de Papá hace lo mismo... pero el tuyo tiene un camuflaje...

Gaadi: ¿el patamon de tu papa? -el digimon brinco de la cabeza de gaadi para bajar-

Waamufiimon: así que eras tú Mochiimon

[ANALISIS DIGIMON]

Nombre: Mochiimon モチー モン

Clasificación: Bebé

Tipo: Menor se desconocen sus atributos, digimon infectado (archivo dañado)

Su nombre proviene de la palabra Motif(モチーフ) que significa Motivo, aunque va relacionado con el nombre de Motimon por la forma en la que se escriben ambos nombres, sin embargo pareciere no guardar relación alguna entre ambos digimon. Se considera que proviene de Pururumon al igual que Poromon debido a que se trata también de un Ave, sin embargo Mochiimon no posee Alas

Aspecto: Mochiimon posee una forma de pelota cubierta por finas plumas color amarillo, enmarcando sus chapas rojas y un fleco lanzado al hacia el frente, tiene un poderoso y agudo chillido como ataque.

Lina: Gaadi... podremos descansar por hoy verdad...

Gaadi: si, será mejor que nos quedemos todos juntos...

Lina: excepto el -señalando a Chris- y a el -señalando a Kurefu-

Gaadi: Lina que te mencione sobre apuntar a la gente...

Lina: perdona... a mi nariz y a Ninikomon nos molesta su aroma...

Chris: huelo a hombre aunque lo dudes...

Kurefu: ¿de alcantarilla?

Chris: no... de vagabundo pobre, desempleado y marginado socialmente...

Gaadi: -inclinándose ligeramente- lo siento no era mi intención tan mala recepción de nuestra parte... -recto de nuevo- mi nombre es Gaudoji -extendiéndole la mano a Paris- pero pueden llamarme Gaadi, ella es Ailina mi hermana y bueno ya conocieron a Mochiimon

Lina: y este hermoso -abrazando fuertemente a su digimon que parecía una conejo-

\- gracias Lina - menciono el digimon al ser estrujado

Lina: es Ninikomon -bajándolo al suelo-

[ANALISIS DIGIMON]

Nombre: Ninikomon ニニコモン

Clasificación: Bebé

Tipo: Menor se desconocen sus atributos, digimon infectado (archivo dañado)

Su nombre proviene de la palabra Nico Nico (ニコニコ) que significa "Sonríe" aunque también puede provenir de la frase Ninin Co (二人子) que significa "segundo niño".

Características: es un Digimon de color blanco rosáceo, tiene la forma de una bola algo alargada con orejas de conejo alargadas y cuatro pequeñas patas. Es muy similar a Tokomon con la diferencia de poseer una joya en la frente, un par de ojos cafés muy grandes sin pupila y un hocico mas afilado.

[Tokio – Sábado 19:30]

Tai: -llegando a casa- ¡Ya estoy en casa!

Sora: Bienvenido -se asomo desde la cocina, llevaba puesto un mandil junto a una tierna sonrisa, regresando al interior de la cocina- Tai... tenemos que hablar...

Taichi: -entro al departamento estirándose- ahora que hice... si estas molesta por lo de tu taza favorita se cayó por accidente...

Sora: ¿QUE? -cambio su expresión por una molesta- fuiste tú...

Taichi: Ah ¿no era por eso? -asomado a la cocina para poder verle de frente- Entonces tal vez fue por lo de esa chica... te juro que no la conocía...

Sora: ¿cuál chica? TAIICHII... -cada vez más molesta, azotaba el cuchillo con más fuerza sobre la tabla para cortar al grado que apareció fuego a su alrededor-

Taichi: Sora... - si no tener respuesta comenzó a entrar en ligero pánico- sorita... cariño... -Sora soltó el cuchillo para voltear a verle- ¿porque me miras de esa manera tan agresiva?

Sora: -dio un grito que pudo ser audible aun en el espacio- TAICHI YAGAMI!

En el estacionamiento se encontraba un chico de alrededor de 22 años despidiendo a sus amigos en el estacionamiento

\- Oye que fue eso... - dijo uno de los chicos que despedía el cual se encontraba arriba del coche

\- a no te preocupes solo fueron los vecinos, después de un tiempo te acostumbras a los Yagami... - dijo el joven vecino de la familia Yagami


	6. ¿porque es tan complicado subir un cap?

Era la mañana de domingo, Yamato despertó al sonido de su alarma del telefono, el cual tomo para apagar la misma que no dejaba de sonar intensamente, una vez mirar la hora se dijo a si mismo - 9:00 am - dio un suspiro, se habia quedado dormido sobre el sofa miro con dificultad la mesa que se encontraba cerca de el, solo para percatarse del vaso medio servido de alcohol y la botella. Ahora entendia el porque de su dolor de cabeza, cerro los ojos de nuevo por un momento solo para incomodarse por la ligera corriente de aire que se colaba desde la ventana del balcon, junto al sonido lejano de las cigarras que anunciaban el verano, el odioso y caluroso verano. Yamato se quedo un rato mas mirando hacia la cortina que bailaba con el aire, el recuerdo de su hijo quien estubiese jugando con la cortina le saco una ligera sonrisa, se decidio a sentarse en ese momento, giro la cabeza un poco para ver a Gabumon dormido en el otro sofa, en posicion fetal de costado.

Volvio su mirada a la mesa donde estaba su celular, le tomo para revisarlo mientras bostezaba, no sin antes perder un poco de tiempo en la pantalla de bloqueo en la cual tenia una imagen de Yuuto siendo abrazado por Mimi. Cualquiera que le viese se cuestionaria si las sonrisas eran robadas por el pequeño o por la chica que le abrazaba sonriente, sin embargo decidio desbloquearlo y revisar las notificaciones, no era para sorprenderse que el correo tuviese ya 6 entradas probablemente alguno de esos es de Tai o de los odiosos del staff penso mientras bostezaba, ignorando la aplicacion. Movio la panatalla a la siguiente pagina solo para mirar varias los 15 mensajes que marcaba su aplicacion de mensajeria "Line", no sin antes recordar que hoy tendria que ver a los chicos, se limito a suspirar, ya comenzaba a preguntarse porque habia vuelto a casa.

Al abrir la app miro las imagenes de quienes habian enviado mensajes y la gran mayoria no eran de otro si no el de la foto horrible de el mismo comiendo alguna clase de ramen, llevaba por nombre "Yagami Taichi" no cabe duda que ese es el penso Yamato decidido a abrir la conversacion.

8:00 "Yamato ¿estas despierto?"

8:10 "no deberias dormir tanto"

08:11 "Sora me dice todo el tiempo eso"

08:11 "encontre estos iconos"

08:11 [icono]

08:12 [icono]

08:12 [icono]

08:13 " asi te voy a hacer cuando te vea"

08:14 "Yamato no olvides que nos veremos hoy"

08:14 "Hable con Takeru en la mañana, se que estaras en casa, no voy a permitir que te escapes de nuevo!"

08:30 "Oye, se que vas a leer esto! y voy a estar esperando a que me notifique que ya lo leiste! mas te vale leerlo o voy a llamarte tanto que te artaras, y juralo que tirare la puerta de tu apartamento"

Yamato puso mala cara a los mensajes, decidio ignorar la conversacion para pasar a la del contacto siguiente, que tenia una fotografia de una computadora y un cafe con el texto "Kou" seguramente eso lleva alli meses puesto penso para abrir la conversacion

08:00 "Yamato! Tai menciono ayer que te veremos esta noche, que alegria me da saber que estaras con nosotros. No se si recuerdes la direccion de mi casa, pero de cualquier forma te la envio, porque seguro Tai lo olvidara de nuevo"

08:05 "ubicación  
3 chrome Edagawa,  
Koto-ku, Tokyo-to 135-0051, Japan"

\- No te sorprendas Kou lo olvido - se dijo a si mismo, volviendo a la conversacion de Taichi mas arriba para escribirle.

09:20 " Nisiquiera sabes donde vivo "

Una vez lo envio paso nuevamente a otra conversacion, esta vez era de Takeru que todo lo que decia era "Yamato te deje Cereal y otras cosas en la despensa" solo se limito a suspirar de nuevo, abrio la conversacion de un contacto que decia "Kimigurena-Hime (気まぐれな 姫)" pero lo ultimo que habia eran unos mensajes que habia mandado justo la noche anterior, los cuales aparecian leidos y los que naturalmente no recordaba haber enviado.

\- Maldita sea! Gabumon! - dijo mientras el susodicho despertaba

01:57 "Se que Yuuto esta enfermo" [leído]

01:57 "Porque no me mencionaste nada" [leído]

01:59 "Demonios mujer responde se que estas ignorándome" [leído]

02:10 "Que clase de madre eres" [leído]

02:11 "podrias dejar de mandar mensajes"

02:20 "Estas con ese idiota cierto?" [leído]

02:40 [icono de telefono]

02:40 "No voy a permitir que Yuuto se quede a tu lado" [leído]

02:41 [icono de telefono] "colgaste"

02:41 [icono de telefono] "colgaste"

02:41 [icono de telefono] "colgaste"

02:42 "estas... maldita sea Yamato deja de marcar"

02:42 [icono de telefono] "sin respuesta"

02:43 "no voy a dejarte dormir" [leído]

02:43 "te odio"

02:43 "Yuuto esta dormido, vas a despertarlo"

02:44 "eres un idiota"

02:44 "despertaste a Yuuto"

02:45 "con que estes borracho nunca mas voy a responderte el estúpido teléfono"

03:25 "ojala te hayas ahogado y muerto con tu propio vomito por el alcohol"

03:35 "en realidad estaba fumando y conduciendo irresponsablemente" [leído]

03:35 "... si estoy bebido" [leído]

03:36 "es tu culpa por no estar conmigo" [leído]

03:37 "Mimi" [leído]

03:37 "Mimi" [leído]

03:38 "Mimi se que sigues despierta" [leído]

03:40 "Perdóname por despertar a Yuuto" [leído]

03:45 "Mañana ¿podremos hablar?" [leído]

03:46 "El idiota de Taichi quiere que nos veamos, pero yo no quiero ver a nadie" [leído]

03:47 "solo quiero ver a Yuuto" [leído]

03:58 "te veo mañana princesa, descansa" [leído]

\- tengo una horrible jaqueca - fue todo lo que atino a decir, llevándose la mano a la frente mientras Gabumon despertaba tallandose uno de los ojos, habia tomado de mas, tanto que ahora quiza Tachikawa jamas volveria a escribirle en la vida y eso sin saber cuantas llamadas habria hecho en la madrugada.

\- Mato... - dijo Gabumon mirandole preocupado ante la postura de Yamato en el sillon

\- A noche porque no te llevaste el celular - menciono bajando el telefono

\- Lo hice... pero me quede dormido - dijo Gabumon apenado

En eso volvio a sonar el telefono, habia recibido un nuevo mensaje, le abrio para encontrarse la respuesta de Taichi "Le sacare la informacion a Take, no te preocupes aun vivas en el infierno te encontrare, sabes que si me lo propongo voy por ti a golpearte"

"Nisiquiera mandaste la direccion, eres tan idiota que lo olvidaste" [leído]

"ya ni la busques, ya me la envio Koushiro" [Leído]

"menos mal, porque con eso de que todo el mundo me traiciona"

"de que hablas?"

"Hasta ayer me entere que Kou habia convencido a Jou de que Otobe-chan entrara en la misma escuela de Pari, nunca me dijo nada Jou, tiene siglos sin mencionar siquiera que sigue vivo! Se que sigue vivo porque a veces llevo a los digimon para que les atienda"

"eso no es algo malo Taichi"

"Igual tienes razon, pero luego esta Mimi que a nadie le menciono de su hijo, si me entere fue por casualidad, estaba Sora al telefono con Hikari cuando entre a la cocina para comerme un delicioso anpan cacero cuando mencionaron lo de su hijo. Sora ya no quizo darme mas detalles despues de eso, ahora solo falta que mi amigo solteron ya se alla casado sin avisarme, pero se que tu no serias capaz de hacerme eso ¿cierto?"

Yamato volvio a suspirar dejando el telefono en el sofa llevandose las manos al rostro, vaya que Tai se ofendia por cada tonteria, ahora no sabia como tomaria lo del "nuevo sobrino" pues Takeru posiblemente ya se lo menciono a Hikari. Por otro lado Taichi continuaba mandandole una lluvia de mensajes a lo que termino escribiendole "tengo cosas por hacer, no puedo responderte hablamos mas tarde" con eso dejo de sonar el telefono como loco.

[Digimundo]

Paris: ko-koraimon -le miraba con una sonrisa bastante forzada, quiza hasta avergonzado de que fuese su digimon, pero eso no le detuvo para que señalara el suelo preguntando- ¿que rayos es esto?

Koraimon: comida Paris... -todos los chicos se apartaron-

Chris: como pueden llamar a eso comida... -mirando desde atras de la piedra en la que estaba recargado hacia un rato- parece... y huele como basura...

Yukary: en pleno grado de descomposición... -suspiro cruzandose de brazos- aunque tengo que aceptar que apesta menos que Nigeru

Chris: OYE! -decía poniéndose de pie mirándole con rabia- si termine asi fue por ti!

Yukary: ¡¿Disculpa?!

Chris: no te disculpo -se cruza de brazos- eres una mal agradecida

Yukary: tu fuiste quien se cayo al suelo para empezar, en dado caso seria culpa de Kurefu... -voltea a ver al mencionado- lo lamento no quería que sonara asi

Kurefu: no hay ¿problema? -mirándoles sin entender nada-

Paris: chicos, por favor... -intentando detener la pelea de ambos jóvenes- vamos, no es momento de esto, chico~s

Genki: -estaba sentado con el chaleco sobre la cabeza- que patético... no me sorprende que no le hagan caso...

Burbumon: Genki! traje esto para ti -bajo la mirada donde el pequeño digimon solo para poner peor cara- es delicioso anda pruebale

Genki: para empezar... llevas eso arrastrandolo de quien sabe donde, aparte lo traes sujeto con tu boca... que te hace pensar que lo quiesierá probar... -Paris escucho aquello y no pudo ignorarle -

Paris: no creo que debas mencionarle asi las cosas, también tiene sentimientos

Genki: entonces... comértelo tu! - dijo poniéndose de pie de forma retadora a su primo quien aun no podía creerse lo grosero que le parecía genki-

Koraimon: pero yo traje comida para Pari~

Paris: ¡¿eh?! -volteo donde koraimon que flotaba a su lado- esa cosa, sea lo que sea no es comestible... aparte no quiero imaginar como es que le traías cargando, seguramente le haz arrastrado por todo el camino y cargado con el hocico

Genki: ESTAS REPITIENDO LO QUE DIJE!

Gaadi: -murmurando para si a regaña dientes- no se porque diablos terminamos con estos niños ruidosos, solo van a retrasarme... suficiente tengo con Lina como para...

Lina: ¿mm? -le mira curiosa- ¿ocurre algo? casi no puedo escuchar lo que dices

Gaadi: ¿ah? -se pone realmente nervioso- aaa~ no decía nada importante- Lina cambia la mirada a una de no creerse nada de lo que le decía- solo pensaba en que hacer

Lina: no me engañas, cuando comienzas a ponerte así de raro es porque algo ocultas...

Ninicomon: ¡Seguro es comida! -se sube al hombro de lina- Que no te engañe Lina! quitale la comida!

Gaadi: dejen de verme asi ustedes 2 no tengo nada de comida -decía fastidiado-

Kurefu: haz notado que aqui todos estan en sus asuntos sin prestar atención a lo que pasa

Lucy: yo nunca los eh entendido, de hecho nisiquiera entiendo porque termine en esto...

Fokumon: ¿a que te refieres?

Lucy: pues... agradezco tener un digimon y poder estar cerac de Paris, pero, es que simplemente no entiendo, el padre de Yuky es investigador, tiene una relacion cercana con el padre de Pari, Chris es el mejor amigo de Pari, incluso tu eres conocido de ellos.

Kurefu: pues mas que nada nos conocemos por nuestros padres son amigos desde niños

Lucy: mas razones para que no comprenda como fue que termine aqui

Kurefu: eres amiga de Yuky ¿o no? -lucy negó con la cabeza- bueno por lo menos le conoces

Mochiimon: eh? porque todo el mundo pelea?

Wamufimon: ni idea, deje de prestar atención hace un buen rato...

Burbumon: Parece que los chicos no quieren comer lo que consegimos

Mochiimon: Pero si no sabe tan mal... (dio un bocado)

El silencio se hizo presente en cuanto el ave comenzó a comer un poco de la dichosa comida, todas las batallas habían concluido en ese momento asi que la vista de todos se centraba en el ave amarilla que parecia degustar aquella cosa. Justo se inclino un poco hacia arriba para tragar, dio un ligero suspiro de satisfacción ante las miradas atónitas de los niños.

\- no sabe tan mal - menciono el ave, cuando de la nada se puso de color verde devolviendo parte de la comida y desmayándose al instante.

Gaadi: mo ¿mochiimon? -se quedo en shock momentáneo-

Koraimon: vez Paris! ahora cómelo tu, Mochiimon esta bien!

Paris: -alterado- ¡¿ESTAS LOCO?! ¡ERES IDIOTA! ¡¿QUE NO VEZ QUE ESE SUICIDA SE ACABA DE MATAR ENFRENTE DE NOSOTROS?!

Gaadi no menciono nada solo se acerco donde el ave que parecia combulcionar, Lina solo se quedo mirando dejando que Ninicomon se acercara junto a Gaadi.

Genky: ¡AHORA TE REITERO QUE NO ME VOY A COMER ESO! -miraba con pánico a Burbumon quien no había omitido ningún juicio-

Gaadi: mochiimon... oye... amiguito... -se inclino donde yacía el ave

Chris: ¿quieres que te busque una ramita?

\- ¡Chris! - grito casi al unisono Paris junto a Petmon cuando se escucho un fuerte golpe, Chris había sido derribado por Yukary, de nuevo.

\- ¡¿Que clase de imbecil diria eso en este momento?! - añadio Yukari cruzandose de brazos apenada

\- ¿gaadi? - menciono preocupado Ninicomon sujetándole la pierna intentando consolar le, pero gaadi no omitió ningún juicio por un momento se volvio a hacer el silencio intenso, las manos le temblaban a Gaadi estaba por levantar al ave, pero solo se limito a cerrar los puños. Paris se sentía culpable por que Mochiimon se sacrificara por ellos, estaba por decir algo mas intentando quizá buscar brindarle consuelo a Gaadi, cuando este giro el rostro, posiblemente todos esperaban que una expresión de rabia, ira, algún sentimiento. Subió lentamente la mano derecha hasta su rostro, justo la poso sobre sus labios, posiblemente intentando acallar aquel grito de desesperación ante lo ocurrido, ni como negarlo llevaban poco tiempo en ese lugar y el digimon habia muerto por injerir algo no debido. Lina se llevo de igual forma las manos al rostro avanzando al lado de su hermano diciendo - Lo lamento Gaadi, de verdad yo lo siento... - algunas lagrimas se le escaparon escurriéndole por las mejillas, abrazando al rubio por la espalda.

Gaadi resoplo un poco, todo apuntaba a que estaba llorando desconsolado, Genky cerro los puños con fuerza mirando hacia el suelo, estaba seguro que era culpable de alguna forma, el ave habia dejado de moverse completamente cuando se escucho la voz de Gaadi.

\- Creo... Yo... yo creo... Creo que lo de la ramita es buena opción, ¿Alguno podría dármela? - menciono el rubio que se encontraba en cuclillas con una pose pensativa, no paso mas de un segundo para que el rostro de Lina cambiara por completo, ahora ya no le abrazaba estaba ahorcando le

Lina: ¡SI SERAS IDIOTA!

Takeru estaba en casa tomando un te recargado en la barra de la cocina cuando Hikari sin mas paso a su lado, no dijo nada simplemente suspiro al verle.

\- ¿ocurre algo malo? - pregunto Takeru inocentemente

\- no nada -

\- nada, nada o nada vuelve a preguntar... - respondio Takeru con miedo a darle un sorvo a su té

\- Porque los hombres son tan torpes - dijo Hikari tomando una taza y sirviendose Té

\- ¿lo dices por mi o por Tai? -

Kari: lo digo por ambos... -dandole un sorvo a su bebida-

Take: entonces es algo del genero masculino que nunca entenderas... aparentemente yo tampoco pues a veces nisiquiera yo entiendo a Tai o inclusive a Genki... Nisiquiera entiendo a mi hermano la mayoria de las veces -dijo seriamente a modo de broma haciendo que Hikari se riese un poco casi escupiendo el té- no te lamentes cariño los hombres son asi de torpes

Kari: Takeee... como pretendes que este molesta cuando haces esos comentarios...

Take: vez lo bruto que soy, eso lo ejemplifica perfectamente

Kari: haz notado que la casa sin Genki es mas...

Take: ¿silenciosa? ¿tranquila? mas... ¿ordenada?

Kari: haces parecer a nuestro hijo un huracan y el pobre siempre esta en silencio por el mal genio de su padre.

Take: mas bien creo que tambien es porque tiene una educadora en casa, aceptemoslo no se como nos tolera a ambos -hikari le dio un golpe ligero en la cabeza- debe de ser frustrante crecer con una educadora estricta y un escritor amargado

Algunas llaves de Judo mas tarde, Lina se encontraba sentada tomando un jugo de sobre aun se lo veia bastante molesta, inclusive se le podía escuchar refunfuñar un poco.

\- Paris necesitamos conseguir donde resguardarnos y provisiones - dijo Yukari extendiéndole un jugo de sobre mientras se sienta a su lado

\- y un baño! por favor necesitamos una tina con agua caliente o algo asi, no aguantare mucho sin bañarme - menciono Lucy quien estaba prendida del brazo de Paris

Yukari: creía que lo decías por Kurefu y Nigeru

Lucy: si también por ellos

Paris: porque me lo dicen a mi... yo no soy el lider del grupo...

Koraimon: pero pari~

Genky: con esa actitud, vamos a morirnos todos aqui -exprimiendo la bolsita-

Chris: Aun tengo mis dudas en si confiar en ellos o no...

Kurefu: parecen buenas personas... pero ni siquiera les conocemos bien, ¿que debemos hacer Paris?

Paris: postulo a Chris para lider, el siempre sabe que hacer

Yukari: me opongo a esa postulación, prefiero postular a koraimon es menos tonto

Koraimon: ¿menos tonto?

Genky: cobarde...

Chris: como sea eres la ñoña tu opinion no cuenta sin argumento, sin argumento no hay opinión ¿capish?

Lucy: y que tal confiar en lina...

Yukary: me suena a una locura, pero es mejor opción que dejar a un primate como Chris al mando...

chris: -cerro los ojos llevándose la mano a la barbilla- primate pero sensual

Kurefu: pues de no ser por ellos estaríamos muertos de sed

Gomon: yo podría conseguirte agua Kurefu!

Paris: no lo se... -girando para ver a lina-

Genky: ¿no se supone que eres capitán del equipo de futbol?

Burbumon: ¿futbol?

Lucy: si es verdad y se ve muy guapo en ese uniforme - Paris se avergonzó ante el comentario-

Chris: la verdad que nunca me eh fijado en eso –recibió un ligero golpe de parís en el brazo-

Paris: ya esta hablemos con ellos entonces, es lo mas sensato... -todos se quedaron mirando a Paris para que fuese el quien hablara con los hermanos-

Gaady tenia un aparato en las manos con el que estaba buscando algo, parecía una tableta pero era bastante diferente a alguna que los chicos conocieran, de hecho nadie se percato de aquello hasta que Yukari atino a decirlo. Pari en un intento de hablar con el rubio se acerco lo suficiente, pero este se intimido lo suficiente al chocar su mirada con los ojos zafiro del chico que le veían un cuanto desafiantes, como si no fuese importante su presencia; por lo que Pari decidió acercarse a Lina sin dejar de mirar a Gaadi, se sentó al lado de la pelirroja buscando que decir cuando esta le saco de sus pensamientos

\- No es tan malo como se ve –

\- ¿Ah? – dijo Paris confuso volteando a verle

\- Gaadi... no es tan malo como se ve... -

Paris: de hecho... no me inspira la suficiente confianza

Lina: bueno, el siempre es asi –regalándole una sonrisa a Pari – nuestra tutora decía que es herencia del padre, la verdad nunca entendí porque lo decia –miraba a Gaadi que maldecía por lo bajo moviendo la cabeza a manera negativa, cuando escucho la risa que se le escapa a Paris – ¿acaso tu lo entendiste?

Paris: lo comprendo, de hecho mi Madre dice algo parecido cuando me ve serio

Lina: ¿ustedes de donde son?

Paris: bueno... venimos de Tokio con un grupo de la escuela, para visitar el sur de Japón, en realidad solo Osaka, aunque...

Lina: ¿aunque?

Paris: Chris cree fervientemente que esto fue una manera de deshacerse de nosotros parte del verano...

Lina: son unos niños muy extraños...

Paris: por cierto Lina... mi nombre es Paris, Yagami Paris – aquello saco de momento a Gaadi de sus pensamientos, haciéndole recordar ese apellido en una voz diferente cuando el era muy pequeño, aunque le costaba recordar de quien se trataba si que recordaba el nombre "Yagami... Yagami Taichi" volteando a ver hacia su hermana con bastante preocupación –

Lina: ¿Yagami? –Inclino la cabeza un poco intentando recordar donde había escuchado ese nombre –

Gaadi: Lina! –decía mientras se acercaba hasta ellos con un semblante intimidante, tenia fruncido el ceño, cuando Pari intercepto la mirada, el rubio se molesto aun mas – No podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo aquí – a la distancia los demás miraban lo que ocurría hasta que ese comentario detono en Chris quien no perdió la vista del rubio -

Lina: ¿ah? ¿Ocurre algo malo?

Gaadi: no tenemos tiempo de jugar con niños

Paris: ¿acaso hice algo malo?

Gaadi: si, aparecerte por aquí

Moochiimon: ¿gaadi?

Paris no comprendía la reacción del chico, estaba justo por pedir disculpas cuando la voz de Chris le saco de sus ideas, la chica había hecho un enorme puchero apretando los puños con ira ante la reacción injustificada de su hermano, quien le tiro del brazo para alejarla.

\- ¡Ya basta! ¡Suéltale! – menciono Chris sujetando la muñeca del rubio quien ahora intercambiaba miradas con el castaño de camisa anaranjada

Tanto Gaadi como el resto se sorprendió de lo ocurrido, Chris sin haber tenido nada que ver se había colado en la discusión. Yukari entendió casi de inmediato porque Paris confiaba en el, aunque no le gustase la idea Chris tenia esa actitud protectora para con los demás, aquella que era tan extraña de ver.

Gaadi: no te metas en esto niño

Chris: Que ironía, un niño llamando a otro niño, mientras está comportándose como uno –aquellas palabras dieron justo en el punto indicado, la mirada de Gaadi se volvió con rabia aunque no soltó a su hermana, no dejaría las cosas asi, el juego de miradas entre ambos se intensifico–

Lina: ¡BASTA YA! – golpeando la mano de su hermano - ¿Qué demonios te ocurre?

Gaadi: Lina – cambio la mirada increíblemente rápido, se hacia visible cierta preocupación –

Lina: nunca eres así, desde que llegamos al digimundo te comportas fuera de lugar ni siquiera te reconozco – atino a chillar cual quejido, inflando un poco las mejillas, cruzándose de brazos para finalmente darle la espalda –

Ninicomon: lina

Gaadi: nada a cambiado, deja de decir tonterías –miro a otra parte apenado cuando algo le hizo volver la mirada a Chris quien se llevaba el puño a la cintura con una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro, lo que calo mas a Gaadi quien se contenía con toda sus fuerzas en no estancarle un buen puñetazo –

Paris: Basta ya, fue suficiente –menciono sujetando a Chris del hombro con algo de preocupación en la mirada- Chris ve donde los demás

Chris: yo no creo que...

Paris: Chris... por favor

Chris: vale vale, pero luego no vengas lloriqueando – se llevo los brazos a la nuca con una actitud despreocupada caminando hacia donde los demás –

Paris: en realidad es porque no aguantamos tu hedor... -Chris se detuvo un momento girando para ver a Paris quien le regalaba una sonrisa de victoria, se llevó la mano al rostro haciendo un gesto dándole a entender que estará vigilándole a lo que Paris simplemente río por lo bajo –

Gaadi suspiro cerrando los ojos, se sujetó la cien intentando pensar que había pasado en esos minutos, como un crio le había cabreado a ese grado cuando escucho a Paris decirle – Lo lamento mucho – al voltear a verle este estaba inclinado pidiendo disculpas, acción que claramente cabreo a Chris, quien fuese sujetado por Clef para que no dijese nuevamente nada. Alli estaba nuevamente ese sentimiento de incomodidad ante este chico, en su mente solo retumbaba el recuerdo de la voz proveniente de Taichi Yagami, aquel hombre que vivía en sus recuerdos, mientras que frente de si estaba este otro Yagami pidiendo disculpas; al subir la mirada donde los demás era notoria su sorpresa que buscaba desesperadamente que alguien interviniese. Posiblemente por puro orgullo no quería verse en la necesidad de hablar, ya era suficiente incomodidad la que estaba sufriendo como para explayarla en aquel segundo hasta que poso su mirada sobre su hermana quien no dejo de darle la espalda, solo se digno a mirar sobre su hombro a modo de reclamo para Gaadi, pero al ver que este no reaccionaba se limito a inclinarse donde Paris bastante apenada por la actitud del rubio.

Lina: no, no tranquilo todo está bien –alzo la mirada para ver con desdén a su hermano que ahora no sabía que hacer- Gaadi es un idiota...

Gaadi: - simplemente se limitó a suspirar pesadamente para soltar el cuerpo en señal de rendición ante su hermana – lo lamento... debería ser yo quien pida disculpas ante mi comportamiento

Paris: -alzo la mirada, re incorporándose al ver a Gaadi inclinándose un poco, una sonrisa tierna le nació en ese momento cuando fue disuelta al ver a Lina sujetar a Gaadi del cuello haciéndolo inclinarse más –

Lina: no te creen nada... ¡di lo con mas sinceridad!

Gaadi: ¡LINA! –salió casi cual grito ahogado ante la llave que su hermana estaba haciéndole, mientras una sonrisa de medio lado se posaba en Lina-

Yukari: recuerdo haber visto esto antes...

Kurefu: yo también

Genki: mmm... – de igual modo recordó a su Tío Yamato tener la misma actitud con su padre, actuando por impulso presiono las manos con fuerza, denotando su desesperación -

Paris: ¿Genki?

Lina: ¿umm? – soltando a Gaadi de golpe para alzar algo del suelo – ¡GAADI! ¡Chicos! ¡Unas aguas termales!

Chris no tardo nada en estar al lado de la pelirroja leyendo el cartelón que había alzado, cuando la voz de Lucy se hizo presente del lado opuesto – ¡Mis plegarias fueron escuchadas! – atino a decir la chica a la que todos miraron.

Kurefu: está loca...

Paris: no sabía que ella rezaba...

Yukari: cada dia me sorprendo mas de las personas...

Chris: cuidado Pari, tu podrías ser su siguiente deseo... - Paris entro en pánico –

Lina: ¡Pues ya esta! –emocionada alzo la vista victoriosa- ¡Vayamos a las aguas termales!

Unos pocos minutos después, se encontraban caminando como grupo a pesar del mal comienzo. Por alguna extraña razón daban la impresión de ser un grupo de amigos rumbo a un onsen en las montañas, ya que de la nada Lina comenzó a animar con canciones infantiles, que por si fuese poco no sabían como pero todos coreaban a su lado. Algunos kilómetros después notaron un enorme cartelón que se asomaba desde el camino, lo poco que lograron leer fue la palabra " ONSEN (Aguas termales) "

Lina: AH! AGUAS TERMALES QUE EMOCION!

Paris: espero que tengan comida en ese sitio

Genky: ¡SI! Ya muero de hambre... - Gaadi no quitaba la vista de los chicos que ahora les acompañaban, sobre todo del pequeño rubio -

Chris: que bien necesito descansar –estirándose un poco –

Lucy: si yo igual

Ambos chicos se voltearon a ver, unas sonrisas pillas se fijaron en sus rostros se tomaron de las manos al unísono gritando – DESCANSO DE BELLEZA – aquello nadie se lo esperaba, aunque de alguna forma era muy natural la reacción de ambos chicos casi igual de vanidosos. Petmon junto a Katomon se miraron entre si sin entender la emoción de ambos chicos.

Yukari suspiro, sin dejar de verles atino a decir - ustedes no son nada vanidosos... yo solo quiero relajarme un poco – Kurefu que venía muy cerca estaba jugueteando con su digimon menciono a yukari – ¡entonces apresurémonos! – ella simplemente sonrió mencionándole a Waamufiimon – ni se te ocurra correr -

Todos excepto Gaadi quien traía a moochiimon en la cabeza corrieron hacia el local, justo cuando nada mas quedo el rubio y se disponía a dar un paso una hoja de papel cayó frente a el, la cual miro un momento.

Moochiimon: ¿ocurre algo malo Gaadi?

Gaadi: -su expresión cambio drásticamente – no... es peor Moochiimon...

 **VENGA Y DISFRUTE**

Las primeras y únicas aguas termales del digimundo, no lo dude mas, relájese, descanse y disfrute del increíble servicio con el que contamos... nuestras aguas termales ahora son mixtas

Gaadi: son mixtas...

Moochiimon: ¿Mixtas?

Gaadi: ¡LINA! -corrió para alcanzarlos-

La pelirroja fue la primera en llegar al local, seguida de los demás pero Lina a pesar de voltear a ambos lados no vio a nadie, justo cuando se dispuso a tocar la campanilla apareció de detrás del mostrador Aruraumon, el que casi desprende el alma de Paris por esa manera tan sorpresiva de aparecer.

Aruraumon: Buenas tardes ¿en que puedo ayudarles?

Kurefu: ¿un palmon de hojas violetas?

Aruraumon: lo siento mi nombre es Aruraumon, aunque parezca un palmon no lo soy –dijo la planta bastante indignada-

Koraimon: Aruraumon –repetía el pequeño digimon flotando por allí –

Aruraumon: ¿cuantas personas y digimon serán?

La puerta volvió a sonar, esta vez dejando ver a un Gaadi preocupado que menciono - Lina, debes de saber que este lugar... – pero sin dejar que terminase fue brutalmente interrumpido por su hermana

Lina: es un Onsen, podremos comer y descansar...

Gaadi: es que Lina... no entiendes que este onsen es...

Genky intrigado mira un anuncio pegado en la pared, la dificultad de leer kanji se hizo presente pero no imposible por lo que parafraseó en voz alta –"koon-jyoo-ku on-sen(aguas termales mistas) oye parís que significa Konjyooku"-

Paris: donde leíste eso...

Genky: aquí –sin dejar de ver a su primo mientras señalaba los kanji que le habían costado leer, el silencio se hizo momentáneo –

Paris: dice "Kon Yoku" significa baños mixtos...

Genky: nunca antes había visto estos kanji ¿tu si?

Paris: mmmm... creo que no, es raro pero en Tokyo los onsen... -se quedó pensando un segundo cuando un enorme grito se hizo presente- AAAAAAAAAAA!

Lina: ¿que ocurre? -parís solo señalo el cartelón, Gaadi simplemente se tomo la nuca haciendo una mueca, el silencio incomodo se hizo presente, el horrible silencio incomodo –

Aruraumon parpadeo sin perder de vista a sus clientes que se abarrotaban en el cartelón, mientras los segundos pasaban cambio su sonrisa por un puchero –anteriormente contábamos con ofuros separados, pero comenzamos a tener problemas con nuestros clientes digimon, pues es complicado diferenciar entre digimones por sexo... asi que decidimos ser mas inclusivos con todos...

Lina: Gaadi... a esto te referías verdad... – Gaadi afirmo con la cabeza mientras reía nerviosamente, Paris intercambio miradas con Chris quienes se imaginaron a las 3 chicas como demonios, un escalofrió les recorrió el cuerpo –

Lucy: -se llevo la mano al mentón bastante sonrojada mirando hacia parís- no se si... debamos hacer esto aun Paris – se sonrojo aun relajándole miradas juguetonas pero llenas de vergüenza al susodicho –

Paris: ¡¿Qué DIABLOS ESTAS IMAGINANDO?!

Lucy: - moviéndose de lado a lado – Pari...

Chris: creo que sería mas interesante ver a monstruos acuáticos –giro el rostro para toparse con el de Yukari, quienes se vieron unos segundos hasta que un coloreo se hizo presente en las mejillas de la chica esta alzo el brazo sujetándose la blusa en los hombros mientras con el otro estanco una abofeteada a Chris – pero que...

Yukari: pervertido...

Chris: ¿pervertido? No creo que sea interesante ver a un tablón bañándose

Kurefu: –se botó de la risa ante el comentario, hasta que esta le bastante sonrojada pero con un odio haciéndole pasar saliva – las mujeres me dan miedo Fokkumon

Aruraumon comenzó a golpear con sus garras el escritorio pensándose como correr a estos alborotadores de su negocio, que le comenzaban a asustar a la clientela, cuando el rubio mayor tomo una decisión.

Gaadi: chicos, chicos, basta ya, está bien descansaremos hoy aquí y nos turnaremos para los baños...

Aruraumon: ¿y bien que servicio van a querer?

Gaadi pidió una habitación para que pasaran la noche todos juntos, con el temor a ser violado Paris sugirió que fuesen 2 habitaciones contiguas asi podrían tener mucho mas orden, por lo que ellas terminaron en una mientras ellos en otra. Aruraumon les dio a todos una llave, curiosamente la entrada estaba dividida, cosa que hizo a Gaadi recordar la frase "ahora son" no quiso quedarse con la duda por lo que entablo una plática rápida con aururamon, quien conto que en efecto antes se trataba de un onsen divido pero debido a una modificación en el digimundo terminaron modificándole como medida temporal. Al salir de los primeros casilleros todos salieron cambiados en yukatas, no tardaron mucho las chicas en notar que tanto Chris como Kurefu tenían húmedo el cabello, pues se habían tenido que duchar antes de poder accesar a esta parte del onsen.

Lina: bien... entonces...

Gaadi: Hable con Aruraumon, somos los únicos el dia de hoy asi que sugiero que entren ustedes primero, sirve que les montamos guardia y nos damos un baño para después cenar...

Lina: bueno, en ese caso... -tomo de los hombros a Gaadi- quedas a cargo del grupo

Lucy: no puedo esperar por entrar a las aguas termales!

Yukary: Yagami...

Paris: ¿ocurre algo? – ella simplemente le tomo de la mano - ¿ah? – despues se alejo donde Lina y Lucy

Chris: ¿Qué te dijo la loca esa?

Paris: ¿Lucy? –puso cara de shoujo, imitándola- ¡no puedo esperar por entrar a las aguas termales! –chris le dio un golpe en la cabeza-

Chris: a ella la escuche, hablo de la otra loca

Paris: aaaa... -miro lo que le había dejado en la mano para luego mirar a chris- ella no me dijo nada... -tomo la mano de su amigo para poner lo que Yukari le había dejado- pero creo que quiere que cuide sus cosas, solo me dejo la llave...

Chris: eso... ¿significa que quieres que yo la guarde? –mirando pasar a Paris a su lado como si nada – sabes que soy capaz de perderla para meterte en problemas ¿verdad? –pero no obtuvo respuesta de Paris, por lo que continuo caminando tras el- igual y eso es lo que quieres ¿cierto?

Chris: como son ruidosas... -celoso-

Paris: pues parece que se divierten...

Kurefu: no es justo que tendremos que esperar para después comer

Chris: sabes, Kurefu eres un niño y eres tan amargado que pareces un viejo...

Kurefu: ¡yo no estoy amargado!

Chris: claro que si mira ni siquiera Gaadi dice nada sobre eso... - señalando al rubio que estaba absorto en sus pensamientos -

Gaadi: ¿sucede algo?

Kurefu: Chris esta molestando... ahora se porque Yukari te odia...

Paris: chicos, Genky esta dormido...

Chris: intentaba hacer lo mismo pero las escandalosas de afuera

Gaadi: tampoco es para tanto, solo esperemos un poco...

Paris: un baño, la cena y a dormir

Kurefu: estoy cansado caminamos mucho...

Paris: que raro que Chris no se queje de eso –volteando a verle - ¿chris? –sin escuchar respuesta- parece que se quedo dormido

Más tarde los chicos bajaron para darse un baño, desde su habitación las chicas los escucharon el escandalo que se traian.

Gaadi: tengan cuidado el piso puede estar resbaloso

Genky: WWUUIII!

Kurefu: alla voy!

Paris: niños no hagan eso están tirando mucha agua!

Gaadi: oigan tengan cuidado, no vayan a meterse de golpe

Lina: creo que es la primera vez que escucho a Gaadi tan animoso, parece que todo anda bien con ellos, me preocupaba que fuesen a llevarse mal...

Yukary: a como son Yagami y Nigeru me sorprende que logre soportarlos

Lina: Gaado podra parecer un perro agresivo, apenas sujeto pot una correa muy delgada, pero la verdad es que es muy manso, solo que es escandaloso

Lucy: nunca habia intentado imaginar a los chicos asi -se llevo el dedo indice a los labios, imaginandose la escena- estoy segura que mi Pari es un perro amigable algo como un Shiba Inu! -decia emocionada mientras yukari añadia "que persigue su propia cola" - mientras Chris... ¿que clase de perro seria Yuki?

Yukari: como un chichuahua

Lina: ¿esa que clase de perro es?

Yukari: es un perro enano, que se la pasa ladrando... así como Naigeru

Lucy: ¿en serio lo crees? bueno es posible es un perro pequeño que puede ser fácilmente consentido

Yukari: no lo decía por eso... mas bien era porque ladra por ladrar

Lina: asi con que ladra por ladrar... vaya que cosa tan mas curiosa

Lucy: olvidando el tema de los cachorros, yo solo quiero cenar despues del buen baño nos dimos... -estirandose-

Lina: si, fue estupendo ahora podremos descansar para así continuar mañana... obviamente después de hincarle el diente a la cena...

Lucy: que expresión tan curiosa, jamás le había oído

Yukary: por cierto Lina, ¿ustedes de donde son?

Lina: vaya, hace bastante que no me lo preguntaban, bueno pues, Gaadi y yo somos de Tokio. Me parece según recuerdo alguna vez Gaado dijo que el había nacido en el distrito de Minato o quiza en shibuya, la verdad es que no lo recuerdo bien, pero lo que si recuerdo es que me repetía la anécdota de mi nacimiento pues supuestamente dice que fue en el auto camino a casa, asi que no sabe exactamente el lugar, solo que fue de camino a Tamashi. Lo único que siempre repite es que papá no dejaba de discutir con mamá

Yukari: -parpadeo un poco- que increible historia

Lucy: eso significa que probablemente conozcamos a sus padres

Lina: bueno... no conozco a mis padres, era muy pequeña cuando murieron

Yukari: lo, lo lamento mucho

Lina: -movio la cabeza negando- no te preocupes, solo tengo un vago recuerdo de ellos, el que puede que los recuerde mucho mejor es Gaadi, ya que es más grande que yo...

Lucy: ¿enserio no recuerdas nada?

Lina: pues... desde que recuerdo vivíamos con nuestros tutores, Gaadi llegaba a describirme a nuestros padres, pero... todo el recuerdo que tengo es este dije... -Le miro un poco mientras le jugueteaba recordando como habia llegado a sus manos-


	7. Alguien siempre se resbala en los onsen

[recuerdo]

Lina tenía alrededor de 5 años se encontraba tirada sobre sus rodillas en el cesped, llorando desconsoladamente solo con la mano derecha en el rostro a modo de limpiarse un poco las lagrimas del llanto. Por aquel entonces Gaadi tenía alrededor de 7 años, traía cosas cargando en ambas manos cuando vio a Lina llorando, por lo que dejo todo caer y correr a donde su pequeña hermana.

Gaadi: Lin! ¿Estas bien?

Lina: Ga-adi...

Gaadi: ¿Qué ocurre pequeña?

Lina: quiero ver a Mamá y a Papá...

Gaadi: Lin -puso cara de angustia, sabia que no podía hacer nada, pero tampoco quería que su hermana continuara llorando de aquella forma. Cerro los puños con fuerza- sabes que no podemos verlos... -era evidente su frustración cuando recordo el collar que llevaba en el cuello- pero... -le saco de debajo de su camiseta, para ponérselo a su hermana en el cuello- este dije me lo dio Papá antes de irse, supuestamente dijo que nos protegería, la verdad es que no le creo pero lo importante es que estarán siempre acompañándote.

Lina: Gaadi... pero...

Gaadi: es hora de que tu lo tengas así ellos podrán cuidarte desde donde estén, ahora deja de llorar... después de todo yo estoy aquí para protegerte Lin

Lina: SIP! -se limpio el rostro para ponerse de pie- Gaddi ¿no te dirán nada por lo que rompiste?

Gaadi: ah bueno... -mirando las cosas rotas en el cesped- espero no se enojen demasiado conmigo

[fin del recuerdo]

[Tokio – Domingo por la tarde]

En el barrio de Koto al sureste de Tokio se encuentra un edificio parte de un complejo habitacional de 13 pisos, desde la calle principal pueden verse los balcones de los departamentos, algunos con ropa secándose, otros sin nada. Es normal que tambien el equipo del aire acondicionado se vea, en aquel complejo, en uno de los departamentos en los pisos intermedios se encuentra la casa de los Izumi. Un departamento amplio pero modesto, un poco retirado de las estaciones pero muy concurrido debido al hospital Kujira que se encuentra justo enfrente. En el interior del departamento se encontraba un avergonzado Koushiro mirando a sus visitas.

Taichi: ya Daisuke cálmate... -sentado en la silla y recargado los codos sobre el respaldo de la misma-

Daisuke: ¡CALMARME SI NINGUNO TUVO LA DECENCIA DE LLAMARME!

Miyako: no es para tanto, a parte como querías que te llamáramos si te la pasas viajando por todo Japón... -se hizo un silencio momentáneo en la casa-

Daisuke: eso que importa!

Miyako: eso mismo dijo yo...

Koushirou: y –cambiando de tema procurando que se acabara la discusión anterior- dime Tai ahora que fue lo que hiciste, para que sora no te acompañará

Taichi: - de pronto se sentía el objeto a golpear, estaba avergonzado sobre todo el que Kou trajera a flote aquella conversación- eso no es importante...

Koushirou: seguro volviste a hacerla enfadar, tú tienes ese don

Yua: Hola chicos –decía entrando a la estancia con una charola repleta de postres y por supuesto aditamentos para servir un poco de te a sus invitados- ¿no gustan nada de tomar?

V-mon: si por favor una soda me caería bien

Yua: ¿Alguien mas?

Miyako: no gracias Yua, eres muy linda

Daisuke: bueno explíquenme que fue lo que ocurrió

Iori: ¿porque no esperas hasta que los demás lleguen? Siempre es lo mismo contigo Daisuke

Daisuke: ¿eh? -mirando con sorpresa a los mayores a el- ¿Van a venir los demás?

Miyako: pues tal parece que si, Hikary ya venía en camino... -daisuke cambio su rostro por uno desbordante de emocion-

Iori: claro que eso significa que su marido viene con ella –daisuke cambio de expresión rápidamente a una mas molesta-

Ken: ¿que ocurre? -en tono burlón- ¿no habías dicho que ya lo habías superado?

Daisuke: pues si -entre dientes-ya te lo eh dicho...-de repente suena el timbre de la puerta la cual Yua va a abrir-

Takeru: ¡Hola! Yua, que gusto verte -de la nada Daisuke aparece como león saltando sobre su presa-

Ken: Daisuke

Takeru: -arrinconado contra la pared, con un tono seco- también me da gusto verte Daisuke

Hikary: ¿Eh? -mirando la escena, comprendiendo lo que ocurría hasta que reconoció al castaño- Daisuke... cuando vas a crecer, ¿que va a decir tu hijo sobre esto?

Takeru: o tu esposa

Daisuke: ellos no están aquí

Ken: lo lamento es que tuve que traerlo en horas de servicio -rie nerviosamente-

Takeru: lo imagine, el no hubiese llegado solo –daisuke le dio un fuerte golpe en la espalda a modo amistoso, soltando a reir-

Daisuke: como dices eso amigo

Hikary: no te preocupes Ken -regalandole una sonrisa, para esquivarlo y pasar a la estancia, donde no tardo un segundo mas para emocionarse completamente- ¡Miyako! ¿Como han estado?

Miyako: bien, todo ha estado realmente calmado en casa. Aparte aprovechamos para dejar a los niños en casa de sus abuelos

Hikary: Que bien nosotros tampoco estamos cuidandoles este verano –volteo a buscar con la mirada a la esposa de su hermano- Taichi... ¿en donde esta Sora? - la expresión de su hermano cambio radicalmente para girar el rostro a otra parte -

Tai: ¿Qué no saben preguntar otra cosa?

Takeru: ¿volvieron a pelearse? -menciono sorprendido sentándose en una silla-

Tai: haré como que no oí salir eso de tu boca

La mirada del castaño se encontró con la del rubio, casi delatándose asi mismo en aquel juego de miradas, por lo que fue rapido concluir lo que había ocurrido pensó Takeru definitivamente se volvieron a pelear sin darse ninguno cuenta de que Sora estaba de pie sobre el pasillo, con las manos en la cintura mirando a Taichi casi cual enemigo. En aquel momento hasta Takeru sintio como le despellejaba con la mirada aquella mujer pelirroja que yacía de pie mirandoles.

Sora: ¿Porque taichi? ¿acaso te molesta hablar sobre ello?

Tai que no se habia percatado de la presencia de la mujer sintió un escalofrió le recorría el cuerpo al escucharle, trago un poco de saliva y volteo a donde Sora justo cuando se encontraba apareciendo a su espalda el otro rubio del grupo, Yamato. La mirada de terror se esfumo para plantarle la mirada al rubio que apenas volteaba a encontrarse con esa expresión de desagrado de Taichi, no tardo mas de unos segundos para que Taichi brincara cual resorte de la silla en la que se encontraba.

Tai: ¡TU! -menciono mientras señalaba a Yamato, quien le devolvia el gesto con cara de pocos amigos-

Todos sabian que aquello no era muy bueno que ocurriera, ¿Por qué justo despues de una pelea ellos aparecían juntos? Peor aun ¿Qué hacia Yamato con Sora? Si al final habia existido una historia entre ambos, una historia bastante romantica. Aquel momento se volvio enormemente largo hasta que el silencio fue abruptamente roto con la voz del rubio que no sacaba las manos de sus bolsillos.

Yamato: me los tope en la puerta principal del edificio

Hikary: ¿Los? -preguntaba confusa, no podian ver a nadie mas detrás de el, hasta que una castaña le empujo hacia un lado con cara de molestia, para luego posarse tras sora con una sonrisa alegre -

Mimi: ¡HOLA!

La reaccion de todos fue mencionar su nombre con alegria, inclusive Taichi estaba sorprendido, tenia años que no le veia, inclusive aquello le hacia pensar que Sora en realidad estaba con Mimi desde hacia horas y que Yamato simplemente habia aparecido como siempre, cuando Jou entro un poco avergonzado.

Jou: lamento el retraso pero Kiron necesitaba ayuda con un trabajo...

Mimi: -sonrio alegremente al escucharlo- hace años que no veo al pequeño Kiron...

Jou: si bueno... ya no es tan niño...

Taichi: creía que Kiron estaba enfermo –intentando escaparse de la mirada de su esposa, quien parecía no dejar de estar molesta-

Takeru fruncio el ceño ligeramente, Yamato no dejaba de ver hacia donde Sora, a decir verdad parecía estar absorto mirando a la mujer de su mejor amigo. La que no le prestaba ni mas mínima atención. Koushirou no tardo tanto en notar que aquello no se calmaría, podía prever el desastre que se avecinaba, entre Yamato quien había dejado de aparecerse en el grupo por su pasado al lado de Sora, también para así evitarse enfrentamientos innecesarios con Taichi quien parecía ni siquiera darse cuenta de aquello. Por otro lado estaba Mimi quien se veía evidentemente incomoda con la presencia de Yamato, quienes de momento se miraron unos segundos y no tardo nada en aparecer en ambos una mirada de molestia.

Koushirou: Yua, cariño podrías salir con las chicas a dar un paseo –sonrió cómplice esperando ella notara lo que él, aunque no escaparía a nadie ciertamente -

Yua: de acuerdo amor les dejo algunos bocadillos en la cocina -le regreso la sonrisa en señal de haber captado la intención de llevarse a las chicas fuera de la casa -

Koushirou: si gracias

Yua: bueno chicas, vamos a platicar de familia en otro lugar porque los señores quieren unos minutos para ellos –sonrió maternalmente -

Takeru: Kari déjame las cosas, para que no estés cargando la bolsa ¿quieres que te de la tarjeta?

Ken, Taichi, Daisuke murmuraron al unisonó -lo tiene como tonto... - mientras las mujeres salían del apartamento, sacando a una Sora más molesta que cuando había llegado. No era para mas, ella estaba consiente que Koushirou era cómplice por salvarle el pellejo a su amigo; cuando Mimi paso al lado de Yamato este le comento en tono bajo - nos veremos mas tarde – pero ella simplemente le ignoro o eso parecía, no podía dejar de mirar a las chicas que se retiraban y cerraban la puerta tras de si, entre sonrisas cómplices. Takeru simplemente aclaro su garganta haciendo que Yamato volviera a esta realidad, en cuanto sus miradas se encontraron Take movió su cabeza ligeramente en señal de desaprobación.

Koshirou: bueno... -suspiro pesadamente- ya que se fueron, tengo algo importante que decirles, parece que encontré la forma de ir al digimundo, ahora que ya no es tan inestable...

Taichi: -volviéndose a sentar en la silla- ¿enserio? Seguro que Pari estará feliz cuando vuelva, estamos listos para ir ¿verdad agumon?

Agumon: ¡si Tai!

Jou: pero aun así ¿no crees que sería peligroso? entrar sin conocer nada sobre este nuevo digimundo

Ken: si, Jou tiene razón podría ocurrir cualquier cosa y tal vez no podremos regresar

Yamato: justo lo que Tai necesita –la mirada de molestia de Taichi se posó sobre el -

Iori: -alzo su mirada un segundo para volverla a posar en su celular- viéndolo de esa forma será peligroso ir, ya que todos tenemos familia o cosas que hacer, hablando de eso mañana tengo que ver unos clientes

Daisuke: aunque sí solo va un pequeño grupo -pensando con la mano en la barbilla-

Takeru: ¿si y quien iría? Seguro que tu no porque tienes que ir a perderte con tu restaurante

Daisuke: es un trabajo honesto, no soy como otros que no salen de su casa Neet!

Patamon: no creo que Take sea un neet

Gabumon: ¿porque no tu Mato?

Yamato: a mí no me vean... -saca su celular para escribir algo, aunque en realidad solo lo hacía para verse ocupado- tengo mucho que hacer en estos días

Taichi: pero eres el único que no tiene familia

Koushirou: aunque no me gusta secundar eso pero Taichi tiene razón en ese punto – Takeru por otro lado trago saliva intentando verse natural -

Yamato: el hecho que no tenga familia no quiere decir que no tenga vida propia, aparte soy de los que no tienen horario fijo, asi que me es más complicado.

Taichi: menciona el nombre de la chica

Yamato: ¿chica? -de momento se sonrojo, poniéndose demasiado nervioso a lo que termino mirando a otra parte con molestia- ¿cuál chica?

Taichi: pues ya esta no hay nadie entonces puedes ir -le decía con una sonrisa triunfadora-

Takeru: ¿no dijiste que estabas de vacaciones? -aquello hizo que Yamato le regalara una mirada que si lo lograra lo fusilaba en ese instante-

Yamato: pude haber dicho muchas cosas aparte no sé porque insisten, deberían ir ustedes

Jou: chicos, ¿no creen que ya deberíamos dejar estas peleas bobas?

Yamato: Take se supone que eres mi hermano deberías apoyarme no hundirme...

Daisuke: siempre ha sido traicionero

Take: ¿eh?

Ken: Daisuke...

Taichi: ya está Agumon iremos nosotros ya que Yamato no quiere

Agumon: ¡SI TAI!

Iori: -guardando su teléfono- no sé porque me suena más a que buscaba una excusa

Jou: -rio ligeramente- así es Tai

Kou: ¿pero que pasara con Sora?

Tai: pues le dirás que Yamato fue nuestra primer opción pero no quiso ir

Yamato: siempre queriéndote ver como el héroe y la victima -suspiro pesadamente- no sé porque siempre termino siendo arrastrado a tus locuras, gabumon prepárate...

Gabumon: de acuerdo

Tai: ¿mis locuras? no te estoy pidiendo compañía puedo solo

Kou: chicos no creo que sea momento - mientras la discusión continuaba-

Agumon: pues Tai se ve muy animado

Gabumon: Mato también, aunque lo niegue

Yamato: no eh dicho que te acompañare, solo quiero estar presente en la muerte del marido de Sora, de ese modo podre saber que decirle y no solo que fue un idiota aferrado a sentirse héroe

Agumon: Pari llorará

Tai: eso no va a pasar, aparte no estoy aferrado soy el héroe

Tentomon: le avisare a Piyomon sobre su muerte cuando regrese

Agumon: Tai, ¿vamos a morir? no me despedí de Pari

Tai: nadie va a morirse

Gabumon: pues es una posibilidad

Yamato: -preocupado volteo donde Koushiro quien miraba intrigado la pantalla- ¿estás seguro que esto funcionara?

Taichi: Aun podemos confiar en Kou -golpeo la espalda de Koushirou quien ahogo su quejido- estas demasiado nervioso Yamato

Koushirou: eso espero Tai

Takeru: no me sonó muy convencido -menciono algo angustiado, no sabía que haría si ocurría algo a Taichi o a Yamato menos cuando apenas hacia horas se había enterado que era tío-

Taichi: que botón se supone que debo presionar -jaloneando la computadora-

Daisuke: ¡lo estas haciendo mal Tai!

Koushiro: chicos, ¡chicos! -intentaba mantenerlos tranquilos pero la guerra de opiniones y arrebatos por la computadora no se detenía-

Iori: la verdad... no me hacen extrañarlos cuando no nos reunimos

Takeru y Ken: a mi tampoco

Jou: Hacia tanto que no veía a Taichi tan emocionado -intentando no reír-

Gomamon: a este paso el único que sufrirá será koushiro

Tentomon: ¡esperen!

Yamato: -se llevó la mano a la cara- no puedo creerlo... -cabreándose cada vez mas, ya de por si estaba allí por puro compromiso, todo lo que quería era salir de allí para hablar con Tachikawa- a este paso terminaremos esta reunión en un mes, háganse a un lado...

Gabumon: Mato, lo siento -mirando a los demás- esperar nunca a sido su virtud

Yamato aparto a ambos "simios" como les llamo antes de presionar un par de las teclas del portátil, para luego presionar la pantalla táctil de la misma. Por otra parte Taichi continuaba su discusión con Daisuke por unos segundos más

Iori: bueno por lo menos Yamato ya entro -cruzándose de brazos-

Taichi: Yama -atino a decir volteando a ver dónde se encontraba segundos antes para luego mirar a koushirou a modo de reclamo - Koushiro!

Daisuke: ya esta V-mon prepárate! -mencionaba cuando sintió le tomaban del brazo-

Ken: no creo que sea buena idea daisuke... no me hagas arrestarte...

[Digimundo - Onsen de las montañas]

\- Chicos tranquilos - decía Gaadi no muy entusiasmado intentando detener la guerrilla que escuchaba, puesto a que se encontraba recargado con una toalla en la cara y sin muchos ánimos para moverse de su posición

\- ¡Fue Chris el que empezó! - menciono Pari entre risas

El sonido del agua siendo agitada aunado con el movimiento que generaba ligeras olas le hacía imaginarse el panorama de lo que ocurría afuera de su "refugio" improvisado temporal, pero las risas de los chicos no se detuvieron, su digimon quien se encontraba a su lado al igual que el con una toalla caliente sobre si mismo, parecía estar descansando, sin embargo la voz de este menciono - no creo que te tomen en serio - pero ni siquiera el comentario saco a Gaadi de su descanso. Parecía que el rubio estaba demasiado relajado que no le importaba si afuera los chicos se montaban un espectáculo cual piscina de hotel en verano.

\- ¿Para qué es la toalla? - menciono una voz infantil que se encontraba a su lado, por un momento su mente se volcó en recordar a Lina hacía varios años haciéndole la misma inocente pregunta. Tomo la Toalla la quito de su rostro y la coloco en sus hombros mientras se volvía a poner recto, tallo sus ojos un momento para aclarar su visión, mirando al niño que urgía por tener una respuesta la cual parecía no llegar - eh visto a mi papá y sobre todo a mi tio hacerlo, pero mi abuelo solo menciono una vez que no era para nada especial -

Gaadi miro al pequeño Genky algo molesto por no recibir respuesta alguna - buuueno - menciono intentando conjugar las palabras precisas para hacerle entender - mis padres también lo hacían, recuerdo haber tenido la misma duda que tu, mi madre fue quien realmente despejo mi duda. Esto hace que la crema sea mejor absorbida por la piel, de hecho ella siempre hizo mucho hincapié en eso, decía que si no le cuidábamos la piel se mancharía por el sol -

Genky: entonces... ¿solo lo hacen solo para que la piel este bonita?

Gaadi: si... y porque es relajante, estoy seguro que tu familia lo hace cuando tiene mucho trabajo

Genky se quedó meditándolo un poco, siempre que su padre lo hacía estaba muy cansado, por lo que era probable que Gaadi tuviese razón. Aunque eso significara que el tío Yamato siempre estaba cansado, su mirada de nuevo se centró en aquel rubio, de verdad le hacía recordar a su padre, incluso tenia un aire de su tio Yamato, mas bien ahora que lo meditaba un poco mas recibiendo esa sonrisa amable de su parte que le hizo sonrojar, sentía esa empatía con el como si fuese realmente su hermano mayor.

Genky: gaadi… -menciono volteando a ver el agua sin poderle dar el rostro –

Gaadi: ¿si?

Genky: yo… bueno… -el rubio mayor le miraba algo intrigado- crees… ¿crees que es normal, que sienta envidea de mi padre?

Gaadi: ¿ah? –le había tomado por sorpresa aquella pregunta al grado que se quedo mudo un largo momento mirando los ojos azules del pequeño con aquella expresión de rabia, posiblemente por no saber como actuar ante aquel sentimiento, pero el nisiquiera sabia que decir o hacer de hecho el tenia un sentimiento de desapego por su padre. Mas bien no sentía nada solo un enorme vacio que se había encargado de llenar el mismo con odio, jurando que jamas seria como esa persona que tanto odiaba; ahora tenia frente a el, a un niño que no solo le traía recuerdos vagos de su infancia de las personas que quizá conocio. Peor aun como responderle algo a una persona cuando tu mismo estas absorto de amor, que difícil fue encontrar respuestas en su mente en aquellos segundos.

Para su suerte una ola de agua les salpico fuertemente el rostro lo que hizo reaccionar no de la mejor manera, cambiando su expresión por una de molestia – chicos les dije que pararan con eso – pero las risas de los chicos unidas a unas disculpas algo confusas le hicieron perder un poco mas los estribos, hasta que la risa de Genky le fue audible, quien vengativamente comenzó a lanzar el agua a su primo. Fue en ese instante que una sonrisa ligera se le escapo del rostro, no podia negar que realmente era divertido verlos hacer esa clase de tonterías olvidándose por completo de lo que ocurria a su alrededor para entrar al juego con los demás

\- ¡ah, esperen el agua esta caliente! – menciono Chris entre risas cubriéndose el rostro mientras Pari no dejaba de reir pidiendo que pararan

"me gustaría poder responderte que todo estará bien, poderte verte sonreir y que puedas disfrutar como otros niños"

[en el futuro]

En algún lugar muy remoto, la última ciudad (base) en situada en el digimundo, Miyako se encuentra trabajando frente a una computadora cuando la puerta eléctrica se desliza para dejar pasar a una figura familiar para ella, sin embargo tarda unos segundos en mirar hacia aquella direccion.

\- Miyako, ¿aún sigue insistiendo verdad? – dijo su marido mientras se sentaba abrumado en una de las sillas, estaba cansado y algo preocupado

Miyako: si, pero creo que es de lo mas normal, está preocupado por el futuro de su pequeña hermana –llevo su mirada a sus manos, con una expresión triste - después de todo sus padres ya no están... estoy segura que si los hermanos de Kenji hubiesen sobrevivido pensarían igual...

Ken: entiendo –mencionaba mientras se recargaba en el descansa brazos de la silla llevándose el mano al rostro- pero eso no me agrada, comienzo a creer que se parece mucho a su padre, es igual de testarudo aunque igual de cabeza hueca que su madre, es tan débil por no mencionar que solo es un niño

Miyako: bueno… -volviendo a su trabajo- ellos no eran tan diferentes al final del dia, sigo creyendo que fue una mala combinación –la puerta volvió a abrirse -

\- ¿Por qué no darle una oportunidad? -

Miyako & Ken: Kenji...

Kenji: oigan no se alteren, se ponen como si hubiesen visto a un fantasma y yo que solo les traía datos de mi investigación –decia el chico de cabello violeta jugando con su cigarrillo- encontré una ligera anomalía que podemos ocupar para nuestro beneficio.

Ken: ¿anomalía? Si puede ser atacada entonces dime y haré todo lo posible para mover algunas unidades…

Kenji: no se trata de eso –dijo con el ceño fruncido a su padre que ya buscaba la manera de como atacar- intente rastrear la apertura del comando que dejo el dr. Izumi, pero a pesar de todo no logre llegar mas lejos que hallar residuos digitales en el sitio, lo curioso fue que los únicos sobrevivientes de ese evento poseían alto grado de exposición a estos.

Miyako: lo se yo fui quien analizo eso, no es nada nuevo lo que nos comentas Kenji

Kenji: cierto, sin embargo olvidaste analizar mejor a 2 de las personas que estuvieron en aquel lugar

Miyako: Taichi y Yamato junto a los digimon fueron los únicos que estuvieron expuestos, no hubo nadie mas que coincidiera con el digimon o con el virus, tanto Mimi como Koushiro fueron absorbidos como el resto

Kenji: hace años te habría dado la razon madre pero… si que habia mas personas, mismas que llegaron a ti mucho antes que el Sr. Yagami y el Sr. Ishida

Ken: no estaras hablando de los chicos, ellos nisiquiera saldrían por si mismos a exponerse aparte Palmon estaba con ellos

Kenji: pues entonces como explicarían esto –coloco un folder sobre la mesa de Miyako mientras encendia otro cigarrillo-

Miyako: te prohibi específicamente que realizaras cualquier clase de análisis sin autorización –tomando el folder para abrirlo, reviso rápidamente unas cuantas hojas sin ver nada duera de lo normal hasta que miro horrorisada, si era verdad lo que Kenji habia encontrado significaba que uno de ellos por lo menos habia tenido contacto con el digimon vacuna de Koushiro- esto… -miro a Ken, quien se acercó a ella intrigado por su reacción- son residuos digitales...

Kenji: si te dijera que en realidad fue un poco de sangre y el análisis de un poco de tejido

Miyako: no es lógico... jamás hubo contacto con el digimundo antes... como seria posible que alguno de ellos o ambos lograra obtener acceso, recuerdo que Tai fue muy especifico en que solo ellos tocaron a ese digimon

Ken: eran muy cercanos a Palmon, si hubiese posibilidad de que fuese por Gabumon o Agumon

Kenji: eso creía yo también pero al analizar los resultados de la sobre exposición del Sr. Yagami ocurrida hace años... -les da otro de los folders- encontré casi los mismos resultados entre esos niños y el...

Miyako: es imposible, Kenji si asi fuese entonces prácticamente estarían muriendo, Tai sufrio demasiado a causa de aquel insidente, según recuerdo el fue quien se expuso mas al virus.

Ken: la historia esta volviendose confusa

Kenji: ¿Qué tan seguros estamos de que el experimento del Dr. Izumi fallara?- metió sus manos en las bolsas de la bata- si no fallo, ¿que pasaría si el Sr. Ishida y el Sr. Yagami le encontraron "en el pasado"? entonces...

Ken: no lo creo, quiza solo sea una casualidad, sino sus hijos no hubiesen muerto junto con los demás... pero tal vez cabe la posibilidad que hubo algo a lo que se halla expuesto el mismo...

Miyako: a lo único que sus padres se expusieron fue al virus,

Kenji: -con un cigarrillo en la boca- si fue así jamás lo sabremos...

Ken: ¿y cuál es tu idea, sacrificar a 2 niños?

Kenji: estaba pensando más bien en el experimento realizado por Koushirou

Miyako: me temo que eso no funciono, aunque logres encontrar la codificación correcta no lo lograras a él le tomo años... para obtener muy malos resultados...

Kenji: pero yo no voy a mandar a un digimon...

Ken & Miyako: ¿QUE?

Kenji: -saco el humo de su boca dio media vuelta y mientras se iba- voy a mandarlos a ambos para que encuentren a esa criatura que es tan estúpida que se perdió en sepa dios donde...

Miyako: pero no estás autorizado aun para ese tipo de proyectos...

Kenji: no, pero tu si...

Ken: no autorizare jamás nada de esto...

Kenji: ya lo hiciste, el proyecto ya fue aceptado por la asamblea hace más de 3 meses y mañana esos 2 se van...

Ken & Miyako: KENJI!

[Digimundo - alguna parte]

Un hexágono de luz se marco sobre el piso, mientras atenuaba en su intensidad de luz, 4 bandas hexagonales de su mismo color montaron flotando entre si sobre el hexágono, acompañados de un codigo que genero una luz de la cual apareció Yamato, estaba extrañado no recordaba para nada aquel sitio, Gabumon apareció casi de igual forma detrás de el.

Gabumon tenía los ojos cerrados al llegar al digimundo, pero no tardo en abrirlos - Yamato en donde estamos esto no parece en nada al digimundo - menciono algo preocupado - parece estar abandonado - añadió

\- lo se, esto mas bien pareciera haber sido alguna clase de ciudad... no entiendo que ocurre aqui. Hace tanto que deje de venir que no tenia idea de que existiera esta ciudad - decia caminando un poco hacia su digimon sin dejar de mirar el paisaje desolador -pareciera que algo muy malo ocurrió en este lugar -

Gabumon junto a Yamato voltearon al rededor, intentando buscar un indicio de alguna lucha o algo que les diera la pista del porque se encontraba vacio

\- Matto, ¿crees que debamos esperar a Tai y Agumon? -

\- no lo se, no tengo un buen presentimiento de este lugar -

-MATTO CUIDADO! - dijo el digimon empujando a su compañero a un lado y lanzar su flama azul sobre un objeto negro que asomaba de entre las calles

\- pero que rayos... - se acercaba a donde el objeto negro yacia quemado

\- Matto, ten cuidado - decia el digimon mirando al hombre que se inclinaba para observar mejor el objeto quemado, Gabumon por su parte se comenzaba a sentir nervioso, no tenia ni idea de que estaba ocurriendo pero algo si era seguro. No estaba nada comodo con este digimundo.

\- parece como si fuese... algo vivo... como un hongo, algo no anda bien, si fuese un digimon estoy seguro que ya se habria desintegrado -

\- quiza no esta muerto -

\- no tiene ojos, ni cara, nisiquiera cuerpo - decia alzandose, dio media vuelta cuando una luz se vio caer del cielo, algo lejos de alli

\- Matto, que crees que sea eso -

\- No lo se - dijo Yamato mientras miraba hacia aquella direccion - sera mejor ir - añadio camino junto a Gabumon, cuando escucho de vuelta sonido de las calles aledañas a donde se encontraban -esto no me agrada - con cautela llegaron a donde el rayo de luz descendia. Sin embargo Gabumon estaba totalmente en alerta por cualquier movimiento.

Takeru: tu siempre tan desesperado Tai

Tai: ¿desesperado yo?

Patamon: Agumon trae fotos -dandole una pequeña camara que traia colgada al cuello- a Genki le gustara saber como es el digimundo

V-mon: no creo que se lo tome bien, patamon.

Agumon: no te preocupes, seguro que Pari tambien las adorara

Kou: espera un momento

Tai: bien... estas listo agumon!

Agumon: si!

Kou: -suspiro- bueno ya esta, solo oprime enter vale

Tai: vale

En donde la luz habia bajado se abrio sobre el suelo un nuevo hexagono blanco, al igual que cuando había aparecido Yamato sin embargo este se ilumino de un color anaranjado, era como si estuviese en espera. Yamato junto a su digimon llegaron hasta aquel sitio, a modo de holograma se podía leer la palabra "warning" en cada uno de sus lados, lo cual no suponia nada bueno.

-matto... - menciono cerrando los puños Gabumon, se lo veia mas alterado de lo normal

Alli fue cuando una especie de digimon negro emergió de entre los edificios del lado opuesto a Yamato, tenía la forma de alguna especie de Greymon o algo similar, escurría esta clase de vado negro, sus ojos estaban iluminados en un rojo carmesí. El sonoro grito del dinosaurio no se hizo esperar, definitivamente esa cosa era salvaje, Gabumon se coloco frente a Yamato con intensión de protegerle.

-Matto! -

\- de acuerdo - se disponia Yamato a usar el digivice llevando la mano a su cintura para sujetarle, pero solo noto la ausencia del mismo, alli recordo justo el cajon de la comoda de su habitacion - Gabumon tenemos que correr

-¿eh? pero matto ¿porque? -

\- solo corre - sin darle oportunidad a que pensara nada mas, yamato tomo a Gabumon del hombro jalando le hacia el para salir corriendo al mismo tiempo, pasaron a un lado del hexágono, que cambio de color a un azul, alzando hexagonos de luz justo como antes, cuando el enorme dinosaurio no paso de lado del hexagono si no justamente sobre el mismo. Esto provoco que cambiará de color bruscamente a un amarillo con la palabra Error, casi al tiempo que cambio a un color rojo con la señal de peligro acompañada de la leyenda "alerta de virus"

Tai tecleo el enter sin que nada ocurriese, se quedo extrañado volviendolo a hacer repetidamente -Kou -

Kou: ¿ah? pero que extraño -giro la computadora nuevamente frente de el moviendo el cursor, notando su ausencia- que raro creo que se tildó

Takeru: ¿se tildó? -en ese momento se angustio demasiado- pero Mato

Tai: no se pudo haber tildado, Mato esta allá solo

Ken: por lo menos esta con Gabumon -dijo acercándose donde Koushiro para ver si lograban saber que ocurría-

Patamon: Tranquilo Take seguro que Gabumon le protegerá cuando Digievolucione

Jyou: ... -hizo una mueca, llevándose la mano a la barbilla, escuchando la discusión entre los presentes- no creo recordar que trajera su digivice.

Take: Jyou -menciono ya mas angustiado-

Jyou: no recuerdo con claridad que lo mencionara pero tampoco note si lo llevaba consigo

Ken: pero es imposible entrar sin el dispositivo -pensándolo- ¿o no?

Kou: en teoría siempre accedemos con ... -el sonido de error se quedo trabado en la pantalla seguido de un montón de ventanas abriéndose con la imagen de "alerta de virus" - se tildó completamente

Davis: no vi que el lo sacara

Tentomon: parece que las puertas del digimundo trabajan bajo algún error

Tai: Kou! -estaba verdaderamente preocupado junto a los demás- tienes que hacer algo necesito entrar

Kou: eso intento Tai, eso... -no le dio tiempo de mencionar nada mas cuando la luz electrica se fue del apartamento-

patamon: no te preocupes Take, Gabumon de cualquier forma esta con el

Take: solo espero que mi hermano esta bien, no me voy a perdonar si algo le ocurre

[Digimundo - Onsen]

Lina: no haz tocado nada de tu comida ¿estas preocupado por algo Gaadi?

Gaadi: ¿eh? aaaa... no tranquila solo me impresiona que puedan comer de esa forma -refiriéndose a los chicos que competían por ver quien terminaba mas rapido su arroz, inclusive Yukari estaba compitiendo contra Chris

Lina: -miro la escena asombrandose de apenas percatar lo que habia acontecido frente a ella- no lo habia notado

Gaadi: a veces me pregunto si prestas atencion a algo mas que no seas tu

Lina: lo hago, solo que no le presto atencion a los mismos detalles que tu. Para mi los chicos solo se estan divirtiendo y quiza debas intentarlo tambien.

Gaadi: -puso mala cara no queria escuchar que le mencionaran eso- sabes que no siempre debemos andar brincoteando por alli, aparte tenemos una mision no venimos a jugar

Lina: ya se... -un sonido se hizo presente en ese momento, Pari se alerto junto a los demas- Gaadi acaso

Gaadi: no puede ser -dijo inclinándose el plato por completo y comiendo aun mas rapido que los demas-

Pari: ¿que es ese sonido?

Chris: ¿como diablos logro comer tan pronto?

Yukari: Lina -se puso de pie junto con la susodicha-

Lina: ninikomon -el digimon alzo sus orejas- tranquilos solo hagan silencio, es la alarma de un digimon infectado que debe andar cerca

Ninikomon: de acuerdo, yo me encargo -se quedo de pie sobre sus 2 patas traseras, movia las orejas-

Genky: asi que las orejas le funcionan como antenas

Clef: ojala todos tengan habilidades especiales equiparables con esa -mirando a su digimon y los otros juguetear con la comida, justo en ese momento la luz del lugar se fue-

Chris: ... - bajo la mirada hacia su taza de te, de pronto ondas comenzaron a formarse- ojala sea un temblor y no una escena plagiada de Jyurasi- Paruku

Paris: ¿eh? no sera mas bien que temes a la ausencia de luz

Chris: no sabes lo que dices... sabes que odio a los fantasmas

Yukari: me suena a que alguien le tiene miedo a los fantasmas

Lucy: si lo confieso...

Genky: no creo que sea para tanto, aparte es el digimundo que clase de fantasmas podria haber en un lugar como este

En ese justo momento los 4 voltearon a ver hacia genky donde unos ojos brillantes les miraban, una interferencia les cruzo por la mente, sus peores miedos se volvieron realidad. La criatura parecía arrastrarse con dificultad hacia ellos, estaban intentando guardar la calma sin embargo la presión fue tanta que terminaron por ahogar sus gritos abrazados a los brazos de Chris que perdía la conciencia. La luz volvio después de eso, asi fue cuando notaron que se trataban de los digimon solamente, Genky ni se había inmutado pero ahora miraba a los otros intentando hacer como que nada habia pasado.

Genky: díganme que no son cobardes porque son mas grandes -Kurefu entonces no aguanto mas y solto a reir-


	8. ¡Regresamos!

[USA - Marzo 2011]

Mimi había asistido ese dia al concierto en Estados Unidos, los chicos le habían invitado a una fiesta que tendriamos despues de todo esto, jamas me imagine que tuviese que involucrarme supuestamente con ella para que le dejaran en paz...

Yamato: lamento lo de hace un rato, esos sujetos son algo molestos...

Mimi: lo imagine -rio ligeramente- sabes -se coloco frente a el caminando de espalda un momento para regalarle una sonrisa- nunca me imagine que cruzariamos tantas palabras en una noche -una mirada de sorpresa se hizo presente en el chico, acompañado de un ligero sonrojo que le obligo a mirar otra parte que no fuese la castana- debo decir que a sido una noche divertida -giro sobre sus tacones volviendo a quedar al lado del rubio-

Yamato: solo te estoy acompañando a tu casa -refunfuño-

Mimi: lo se -rio- aunque mas bien soy yo quien te lleva para que no te pierdas

Gabumon: Mato... ¿no tienes frio?

Yamato: estoy bien con el abrigo -menciono fastidiado-

Palmon: Mimi ¿podemos comer pastel cuando lleguemos a casa?

Mimi: esa... esa seria una estupenda idea palmon!

Gabumon: Mato...

Yamato: no creo que sea prudente... -Mimi simplemente se digno a escuchar los argumentos del rubio- aparte no es como si yo le hubiese preparado, posiblemente te enfermes del estomago, quizá peor aun, solo tenga mal sabor o este muy seco...

Mimi: KACHIN! -hizo el sonido de la onomatopeya de un cuchillo mirándole sonriente - ¿estas intentando decirme algo verdad?

Yamato: posiblemente -dijo en tono retador-

Mimi: claro... no sera que tu eres muy mal comensal y te hiere el ego que alguien tan - no dejo terminar la frase cuando interrumpió al unísono que ella diciendo "caprichosa" - bonita... -le regalo una mirada retadora- de acuerdo! cenaremos en casa...

Yamato: no gracias

Mimi: gabumon!

Gabumon miro a Mimi impactado que se dirigiese a el ignorando por completo al chico, quien al notar como le había excluido no tardo mas de un segundo en molestarse. Alli estaba nuevamente ese odioso silencio entre ambos, Mimi no tardo casi nada en tomar a palmon junto a gabumon de la muñeca, les coloco detras de ella. Aquella se lo veia muy divertida por el rostro del muchacho que le miraba sin entender a bien lo que ella, bufo molesto mirando a otra parte intentando no decir algo que iniciara una pelea, pero fue mas su molestia que cuando giro nuevamente para escupir todo lo que le aquejaba solo vio a la chica soltar a correr riendo ante su mirada asesina, odiaba a esa mujer, la odiaba con creces ya creía que correría tras ella. Estaba por dejar a la mujer loca irse corriendo cuando en un segundo recordó que ella llevaba consigo algo que a el le pertenecía, Gabumon habia sido arrastrado por la castaña, se maldijo por lo bajo, despues de todo debía perseguirles.

Yamato: no me imagine que pudieses correr tan poco

Mimi: son los tacones...

Yamato: en ese caso, no deberías usarlos cuando pretendes llevarte algo ajeno - rio al ver a Mimi hacerle un puchero- lo digo en serio

Gabumon: no se si esto sea tan buena idea

Mimi: Palmon, ataca a este torpe!

Palmon: pero Mimi...

Yamato: -intentando dejar de burlarse- bien, bien -se inclino un poco dándole la espalda, para que esta subiera a su espalda- te llevare a casa

Mimi: no, no voy a dejar que me lleves, eres una persona horrible -se cruzo de brazos aun manteniendo el puchero, volteo a otra parte cuando sintió como le sujetaba de las piernas, elevándola, Yamato le había cargado a la fuerza y ella se había sujetado de el inconscientemente- ¡EH DICHO QUE NO! -dándole ligeros golpecitos en los hombros

Yamato: tarde, como siempre Mimi-cha~n -diciendo eso ultimo con un tono burlon-

Palmon: ¿Mimi estas bien? te pusiste muy roja como cuando te da fiebre

Mimi: PALMON! -Gabumon rio ligeramente, miro a Yamato extrañado pues no dejaba de reírse intentando no hacerlo audible- ¡Deja de reírte! -repelaba Mimi ante el movimiento provocado por los músculos del rubio que le cargaba- ¡sé que estas riéndote ya basta! ¡bájame!

Yamato: no estoy riendo -dijo aguantando la risa ante la caprichuda de Tachikawa, que pataleaba para que le bajara- basta deja de moverte tanto -acomodando mejor el peso extra sobre su espalda- harás que me arrepienta de haberte ayudado

Mimi: no te pedi ayuda -haciendo puchero- es solo que no quiero que después menciones que fue mi culpa el que tu carrera terminara

Yamato: pues...

Palmon: Mimi -mirándole con preocupación-

Yamato: si pesas bastante, gracias por preocuparte

Mimi: ¡QUE IDIOTA! EXIJO QUE ME BAJES, yo no estoy gorda

Yamato: no, claro que no...

Gabumon: mato... -menciono preocupado-

Yamato: solo te ves delgada

Mimi se sonrojo mucho mas comenzando a empujarlo, en un nuevo intento por que le soltara, como se atrevía a llamarle gorda aparte de haberse salido con la suya cargándole. Por otra parte Yamato comenzó a reír después de escuchar a Tachikawa insultarle, cuando esta comenzó a golpearle nuevamente su rostro cambio radicalmente, ya que por un momento sintió que dejaba caer a la castaña. Todas las risas, así como los intentos de Mimi por bajar fueron apagados por un llamado de atención de Yamato en tono molesto para que dejara de forcejear.

[Tully's Coffee, Toyosu, Tokio - Domingo, pasado del medio dia ]

En una de las mesas redondas de madera 4 jóvenes mujeres de edad media, con atuendos muy relajados, frescos para la temporada, se encontraban sentadas. La mujer del cabello corto refunfuño un poco mas, se le notaba molesta. El mesero de pronto apareció con su orden a la que todas las mujeres sonrieron, agradeciendo las atenciones de su anfitrión, cuando este se retiro entre gestos de agradecimiento y sonrisillas de agradecimiento, una de ellas menciono sin pensárselo 2 veces.

\- ¡Tai es un idiota! un enorme idiota - menciono la mujer de cabello corto

\- Todos los hombres lo son Sora, no se que te sorprende... ¿o no Hikari? - menciono la castaña de cabello largo que llevaba las gafas de sol en la cabeza

Hikari: bueno... -rie nerviosamente- no se si podría catalogar a Takeru en esa categoría, a veces el sabe como salirse con la suya, tan idiota no es

Sora: es que es tan molesto, sobre todo cuando intenta ser el gracioso -suspiro bastante fuerte- no entiendo como es que termine con el

\- Ve el lado positivo por lo menos no es Yamato - menciono la castaña de las gafas en la cabeza

\- pensándolo así suena muy curioso que terminaran siendo familia al final - dijo la mujer de cabello negro que les acompañaba

Hikari: bueno Mimi y Yua tienen razón en ese punto, no se como seria la vida si fueses mi cuñada por parte de Takeru...

Sora: no se como tomar eso, quiza todo hubiese sido mas tranquila mi vida con alguien mas centrado como Yamato

Mimi volteo a ver a Sora con una cara de no creerse lo que estaba diciendo cuando Yua intervino riendo ligeramente - Koushirou es peor, la verdad cada dia me pregunto como es que no termino dejándolo, aunque una vez hace tiempo lo intente por varias horas cuando Yukari era muy pequeña y el ni noto la ausencia

Hikari: imagino es mas como la idea de Takeru, ya saben eso de que no importa nada mientras ellos lleven el sustento a casa

Mimi: que horribles personas... -tomando un poco de su malteada- odio eso de los japoneses porque son tan –haciendo gestos con las manos- pero, estoy segura que Yamato es el peor de todos Sora, conociéndolo ya estaría buscando apartamento en la luna para no volver -Hikari soltó a reír-

Sora: vamos no creo que sea peor que Taichi, es como tener 2 niños en casa, solo que uno trabaja y mal educa al menor. Antier no podía encontrar las llaves de su automóvil, las que el mismo había abandonado en la barra de la cocina, podría tenerlas a centímetros de la cara y aun asi juro que no las vería. Eso por no mencionar que el hombre es capaz de no comer nada si no le mando el almuerzo, osh! eso me recuerda que no se tomo el estúpido medicamento para el estómago...

Hikari: Pero aun con todas tus quejas Sora créeme que no es tan frio como Takaishi, ni pensar en como será Ishida como esposo, sabiendo que creció con su padre y bien que sabemos como es el hombre.

Mimi: me imagino que por eso no resulto el matrimonio de sus padres...

Sora: posiblemente... -mandandole un texto a Taichi recordandole del medicamento- aunque espero que mi Pari no aprenda mucho de su padre

Hikari: Pari es un amor... de hecho me extraña que sea mas como mi madre que como alguno de ustedes

Sora: es uno de los misterios de la ciencia, aunque me habría encantado tener una niña como Yuki

Yua: Yuki es todo menos femenina, lo que yo hubiese dado porque Yuki fuese menos como Kou, prácticamente es como una calca de su padre con la diferencia de que biologicamente es ñiña, voy a tener problemas para casarla si no se vuelve mas femenina

Mimi: Yua solo lo dices para no sentirte apartada de la conversación... - Yua solo se limita a sonreir junto con las demas-

Hikari: estoy mas que segura que Yuki sera una mujer muy cotizada cuando crezca, hablando de eso, Mimi prometiste que Yuu vendría hoy, estoy ansiosa por conocerlo, se veía tan hermoso en sus fotos de bebé.

Mimi: Yuu esta en casa con mis padres, le dio un resfrio

Yua: y en verano debe ser horrible para el

Sora: Recuerdo que a Taichi alguna vez de pequeño también sufrió de un resfriado en verano, era insoportable -Hikari rio bastante-

Hikari: como logras recordar eso, mi madre seguramente te daría la razón en este momento

Mimi: bien dicen las madres que uno no comprende hasta que se vuelve madre -riendo un poco-

Sora: es verdad, por cierto Mimi nunca nos mencionaste nada sobre el padre de Yuu o tu embarazo -mirándole con los ojos entre cerrados- ¿Cuándo paso?

Yua: a mi las cuentas no me coinciden, considerando que Yuki tenia entre 5-6 años, la única vez que te vimos fue cuando volviste de América para el festival y la verdad no te veías embarazada

Hikari: eso significa que Genky tenía 3-4 años

Sora: tampoco recuerdo haberme percatado de tu embarazo, a menos que... -coloco su dedo índice doblado sobre sus labios, volteo a ver a Mimi- ya recordé que fuiste tu quien me pidió dejara tu yukata un poco mas holgada, en aquel momento no le puse mucha atención, crea que habías subido de peso y no querías que nadie lo notara

Mimi: -se sonrojaba con cada comentario mas- en verdad había subido de peso en ese momento

Yua: ¡ya! -pegando su puño sobre su mano- en ese entonces, estabas muy pegada con Yamato, ¿no será que el es el padre de Yuu? pero no quieres decirnos nada porque te juzgaríamos y por esa razón hablas mal de Yamato.

Hikari: un momento ¿no fuimos nosotros quienes les juntamos? digo al final eran los 2 solteros del grupo, se me hacia algo feo que no tuviesen toda nuestra atención

Sora: Seria muy sospechoso pensar que fuese Yamato, después de todo Mimi llego embarazada. Aparte el boca floja de Taichi lo habría mencionado en algún momento

Hikari: si tambien Take hubiese reaccionado como niño pequeño de saber que seria tio

Sora: No me digas que es hijo de ese amigo tuyo americano

Mimi: chicas... basta eso no importa

Sora: lo sabia por eso no mencionaste nada, pobre Yuu tiene un padre irresponsable, es tan americano...

Yua: pero... la pregunta importante es ¿te acostaste con Yamato cierto?

-Yuu- mencionaron las otras 3 mujeres en tono casi inahudible, sonrojandose bastante y riendo como reaccion involuntaria, aqui es donde se notaba un poco mas la diferencia del viejo Japon con el nuevo. Aunque pareciese que a nadie le importaba la conversacion de las mujeres, a diferencia de occidente; mucho tambien tenia que ver que su tono de habla no es tan alto para no molestar a los demas comensales, sin embargo ni pensarse en hablar de estos temas en publico, eh de mencionar que los japoneses son un poco penosos con estos detalles.

Sora: francamente... yo tambien tengo curiosidad

Mimi: Sora, de que hablas seguro que tu hasta les comparabas a ambos

Sora: momento... que yo no me acoste con Ishida

Hikari: Mimi -muerta de la risa- estas muy roja, ¿eso significa que si?

Mimi: eso significa que no quiero hablar del tema chicas

Sora: admitelo Mimi, sabemos de que pata cogea Ishida -mirando a Mimi retadoramente- por no decir que tambien sabemos que no eres muy diferente a el -Yua no pudo evitar atragantarse con el te que estaba tomando en ese preciso momento-

Yua: perdonen -tociendo un poco-

Mimi: chicas, basta no quiero hablar de esos temas por dios -escondiendose en lo que podia para que nadie volteara a verle, aunque obteniendo el efecto contrario - ¿si les cuento me dejaran de ostigar?

Yua: dependera de los detalles -rio un poco-

Sora: momento, antes de que empieces, necesito pedir algo, que no tenga tanta azucar porque ultimamente me da demasiado asco lo dulce

Mimi: ¿estas embarazada?

Yua: parece que para ser el peor marido del mundo hace muy bien su trabajo

Sora: callense -sonrojada- me lo acaban de confirmar hoy

Mimi: eres mi heroina Sora, eso significa que la pasion no a muerto despues de todos estos años

Hikari: -haciendo un chillido agudo- espero que esta vez sea una nena, mi hermano se volvera loco

Yua: que envidia me dan, ninguna de ustedes tiene que competir contra una computadora.

Hikari: bueno, eso no es del todo cierto. Take podra verse todo amable, pero todo su mundo es su trabajo y solo su trabajo, extraño cuando era cariñoso de hecho tambien me da cierta envidia Sora en ese aspecto, pero las cosas no handan tan bien en casa.

Sora: chicas, chicas, no creo que deban envidiarme, ya les dije que de todos el peor es Taichi se vuelve molesto.

Mimi: Pero por otra parte sabemos que Kou es atento a los detalles aunque bastante despisatado

Yua: bueno en eso tienes razon Mimi

Mimi: Takeru es muy cariñoso aunque bastante torpe

Hikari: demasiado torpe

Mimi: y quieras o no Sora, Taichi sera un jugueton, inmaduro, pero se ve que lo amas. Deberian estar tristes por mi, soy la peor parada en esto, sus maridos por lo menos estan con ustedes, ayudandoles poco o casi nada. El padre de mi hijo, es una persona mas fria que un iceberg, tan interesante como mirar una piedra, un cobarde que aparece ocasionalmente cuando su vicio no se le interpone, un perdedor, un vago bueno para nada, poco hombre que a penas si puede llevar dinero a casa.

Sora: con que clase de hombre te metiste Mimi...

[Digimundo - Onsen]

Todo estaba a obscuras, Pari escucho algo que le hizo reconocible, ruido blanco, era natural que nadie le reconociera a excepción de el, en la época digital incluso en la que nos encontramos es difícil percibir el sonido blanco. Había sido hace unos 2 años cuando Tai se encontraba intentando sincronizar el televisor con un viejo equipo de reproducción de su abuelo al que llamaban vhs, solo fue un segundo antes de que se colocara la pantalla azul. Aquel sonido se le había quedado bastante grabado en la mente a Pari, pues entre corte y corte de las grabaciones caseras podía percibirle.

Pari: ese sonido... -decir eso altero aun mas a Chris que temblaba de una manera particularmente graciosa, sujetándole el cuello de la camisa, acción que hizo ver a su amigo de frente con la tenue luz que se filtraba, solo le sonrió dando ligeros toquecitos en la cabeza de Chris- no es lo que imaginas - sin mas todos los digimon se tensaron al escuchar pasos acercándose rápidamente

Ninikomon: Lina! -nuevamente el ligero sonido blanco se hizo presente, la puerta se abrio dejando ver a Aruraumon con una lámpara de vela en una de sus manos -

Aruraumon: una disculpa por el imprevisto de la corriente eléctrica, últimamente ocurre algo seguido -decía caminando hacia la ventana para cerrar la misma-

Koraimon que flotaba cerca de la ventana miro hacia afuera para luego mencionar - hay mas Aruraumon afuera-

Gaadi: ¿que clase de Digimon es? -aquella pregunta tomo desprevenido al digimon, pero por alguna razón inentendible Petumon se puso por delante de Chris-

Aruraumon: no mencione que esto fuese por un digimon

Katomon: -olfateo un poco para luego sacudirse y llevarse la cola a la nariz en un intento de no continuar percibiendo el hedor- que mal huele

Gaadi: de hacerlo no te sentirías amenazado

Lina: Gaadi, por favor

Aruraumon: ya comenzaba a tener mis sospechas de quienes son y que hacían humanos en el digimundo

Pari: perdona si te ofendimos en algo - inclinándose para pedir disculpas, aquello hizo a Genki mover la cabeza negando, lo había vuelto a hacer, Pari había vuelto a disculparse solo para salir del problema-

Aruraumon: ¿ah? -volteando a ver donde Pari-

Chris: oye no te atrevas a...

Pari: por favor perdona -inclinándose un poco mas-

Aruraumon: pero...

Pari: perdón

Gaadi: -suspiro- por eso exactamente Lina no traigo a mas gente conmigo

Lina: es un buen muchacho

Aruraumon: -suspiro fuertemente, ahora el avergonzado era el, como había pasado todo eso- no planeo atacarlos -hizo una reverencia un poco mas abajo que Pari para disculparse- no era mi intensión que creyeran eso

Chris: entonces el hedor ese

Aruraumon: viene de afuera, mi familia esta ahuyentando a los digimon de la zona

Yukari: es la primera vez que escucho el término Familia venir de un Digimon

[Digimundo - ?]

Yamato corría lo mas que sus pulmones le permitían, en ese momento un recuerdo le cruzo por la mente, uno de esos recuerdos burlones que te hacen sentir idiota, se trataba de Mimi quien le habia mencionado sobre perder la condición a causa del tabaco. A pesar de que había dejado el exceso en su consumo hacia tiempo, apenas lograba ir a la par de Gabumon quien parecía irse deteniendo para no alejarse del rubio, otra cosa que le molestaba.

\- No tienes porque hacer eso - menciono al digimon

\- ¿ah? ¿hacer que Mato? -

\- eso... irte deteniendo por mi -

\- no dormiste bien ¿cierto? estas muy irritable -

\- lo hubiese hecho si alguien hubiese vigilado el celular -

\- no fue mi culpa quedarme dormido, eres un borracho aburrido -

En ese momento Yamato se detuvo inclinándose un poco sujetándose las rodillas, comenzando a toser bastante, regalándole de a momentos una mirada de molestia a su compañero digimon. La preocupación de Gabumon se estaba haciendo mas evidente, cuando el sonoro chillido del dinosaurio volvió a escucharse, aunque habían logrado ocultarse entre los arboles del bosque perdiendo a su enemigo temporalmente. Se recargo en uno de los arboles, procurando recuperar el aliento.

\- Si salimos de esto, se lo recriminare a Taichi por el resto de la vida -

\- Podía haber luchado - menciono el digimon al rubio quien le miro un momento para luego desviar la mirada, tosiendo un poco, esta vez de forma fingida tan claramente reconocible que Gabumon no tuvo mas opción que preguntar - ¿Porque no quisiste combatir? -

\- no es eso... - nuevamente volvió a quitarle la mirada, llevándose las manos a la cintura y posar erguido sin mirarle - es que me eh dejado el digivice en casa - allí estaba la razón que había intentado no mencionar, había sonado casi cual descuido, un descuido tan casual como decir "me eh olvidado el móvil en la oficina" asi fue como se creo un silencio ensordecedor, en el que gabumon solo se movió para rascar su cabeza.

\- por eso Mimi no te deja a Yuuto –

Yamato miro molesto al digimon ante el comentario, quien se creía el para juzgarlo.

[Tokio - Departamento Izumi]

Takeru entro acompañado de Jou mencionando - ya salimos a revisar y parece que se fue la luz en toda la zona -

Jou: parece de hecho que no habrá luz en un buen rato y Ken fue llamado de urgencia

Gomamon: y compramos paletas

Patamon: por suerte en la tienda tenían un generador

Kou: generador... tengo una idea Tai ayúdame

Tai: de acuerdo -alzándose las mangas siguió a Kou, ambos sacaron una bicicleta-

Daisuke: No creo que este sea momento de hacer ejercicio

Kou: no, esto fue un pequeño proyecto que hice con Yuki.

Iori: ¿aún eres bueno en deportes Daisuke?

Daisuke: mmmm... pues eso creo

Koushirou: en ese caso necesito que hagas esto, la energía de la computadora no es suficiente

Take: me preocupa que esto de verdad dure

Tai: hace años que esto no ocurría me pregunto si la compañía de luz habrá fallado

Kou: me gustaría creer eso

Jou: ah es verdad... -saca su teléfono- la semana pasada tuve que pagarle a la NHK porque mi teléfono recibe la TV

Iori: tengo mi batería de respaldo cargada al máximo -dándose la a Jou quien coloca la tv-

"El extraño apagón repentino que se ah suscitado en el barrio de Koto a sido de los apagones mas extraños en estos últimos años, pues específicamente se sitúa en la sección de edagawa. Es como cuando se vuela un fusible, pero la luz se fue en todo un distrito del barrio de koto. Cabe mencionar que en los últimos días hemos experimentado de algunos reportes menores en zonas remotas donde el suministro de luz se ve afectado de una forma muy similar.

Es verdad tanto al este como al oeste se habían reportado algunos percances pero se han reestablecido en cuestión de minutos, es probable que las autoridades se encuentran trabajando para reestablecer el servicio. Justo hace unas horas, la noche de ayer un evento similar que no duro mas de un par de minutos..."

Mesero: nunca imagine que un barrio de Tokio se quedaría a obscuras

Yua: -saliendo del baño, volteo a ver a las pantallas- disculpa, ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió?

Mesero: ah, en realidad no es nada. Parece que TEPCO a cortado el suministro de energía al distrito de edagawa, quizá se deba a algún error, aunque en realidad es súper extraño, no solo ellos suplen energía en ese distrito.

Yua: muchas gracias -se acercó apresurada a la mesa donde las chicas conversaban aun - etto, chicas... creo que tenemos que volver

Mimi: ¿ocurrió algo? te vez nerviosa

Yua: parece que justo el distrito donde resido con Kou se a quedado sin energía eléctrica, no me da muy buena espina considerando que todos están allí

Sora: Kou menciono que era importante la junta de hoy

Hikari: si pero no creo que...

Yua: se trataba sobre el digimundo, me lo dijo bastante emocionado

Sora: ahora estoy preocupada por el tonto de mi marido

Mimi: ¿crees que abrieron la puerta?

Sora: no lo se pero conociendo a Taichi, cualquier excusa es buena para hacerse el héroe

[Digimundo – Onsen]

Aruraumon: verán ya hace bastante tiempo nos establecimos aquí para crear este onsen, somos toda una colonia de Aruraumon que cuidamos de este sitio, sin embargo recientemente nos hemos percatado de los disturbios de afuera

Gaadi: Ya veo, entonces están conscientes de que hay digimones inexplicablemente agresivos

Pari: entonces usan el olor para alejarlos, es una estrategia interesante

Petumon: ojala pudiese hacer eso para proteger a Chris

Chris: no por favor… ya tuve suficiente con lo de los numemon

Mochiimon: Gaadi crees que se trate de esos digimon

Gaadi: probablemente

Aruraumon: ¿esos digimon?

Lina: -afirmo con la cabeza- parece que están infectados por alguna clase de programación alterada

Yukari: ¿un virus?

Gaadi: no estoy seguro pero puede tratarse de eso

Aruraumon: entonces ningún digimon tendría posibilidad de combatir contra un infectado…

[Tokio, Edawaga]

Takeru: Koushiro...

Koushiro: hago lo que puedo, no se porque no hay corriente eléctrica

Taichi: tranquilo Takeru te prometo que Yama esta bien...

Daisuke: ¿y de donde dices que es esa bicicleta?

Koushiro: era parte de un experimento que hice con Yuki, algo sobre un festival de ciencias...

Iori: -ayudando a Koushiro- si la idea fue de ella es brillante, un pequeño generador de energía casero...

Taichi: intento recordar si Pari realizo algo...

Takeru: y por lo menos ¿es bueno en ciencias?

Daisuke: si es como Sora tiene esperanza

Taichi: mejor omitimos ese comentario que ninguno es tan bueno como Koushiro y Ken

Koushiro: bueno no será mucha energía pero si la suficiente para mandar a alguien mas a ver que ocurrió

Taichi: iré yo, Agumon!

Agumon: si Tai!

Yamato se había relajado por fin, el dinosaurio se había alejado sin dar con ellos, mas tranquilo se dejó caer recargado del árbol, sacando de su chaqueta una cajetilla.

\- hace un rato estabas quejándote por no poder correr –

\- cállate – menciono el rubio sacando un cigarrillo – solo es un cigarrillo, de todas formas ya no puedo correr como antes, aun que quiera – mencionaba con el cigarrillo en la boca buscando su encendedor

\- es porque no quieres – menciono el digimon mirándole con mala cara – antes no eras así Yamato, recuerdo que antes de que Yuuto naciera estabas por ir al espacio, ahora eres como tu padre – decía el digimon, a lo que Yamato le miro con mala cara, el no era como su padre, ni siquiera se veía como Hiroaki o por lo menos el pensaba eso. Se quito el cigarrillo de la boca para apretarlo con fuerza en un intento de sacar su frustración refunfuñando – Yo no soy como el viejo – lanzo el cigarrillo destruido lejos – ¿contento? –

\- Yamato… -

\- No entiendo si quiera como es que lo pensaste- continuaba mencionando molesto

\- pero, Yamato -

\- Yo no quería que Yuuto pasara por lo mismo, es mas ni siquiera se porque pensé que seria buena idea darle a esa madre, definitivamente no estaba pensando, porque si lo hubiese pensado no estaríamos hablando de si me parezco al viejo o no...- quería golpear algo y sacar toda su rabia de golpe, definitivamente el no era su padre

\- realmente no creo que Yuuto entienda porque no estas con el –

\- Seguro a que su madre ya le habrá respondido algo – decía de mala gana, estaba molesto por no decir que bastante estresado en ese momento como para tocar cualquier tema

\- ¿crees que volvamos a verlo? - mencionaba el digimon mientras se sentaba al lado de su compañero, mirando como este recargaba su cabeza en el árbol refunfuñando - no lo se - a lo que el digimon continuo mirándolo un poco para luego mirarse las manos - Matto... no quiero romper mi promesa con el - aquello hizo mirar al rubio hacia el digimon - no quiero que se sienta solo, quiero protegerlo, Matto yo - añadió alzando la mirada para toparse con la mirada de Yamato

\- se muy bien lo que quieres decir, yo tampoco quiero perderlo, no quiero que sienta lo que alguna vez sentí o que tenga miedo de ser el mismo - sonrió un poco acariciando la cabeza de su digimon - estoy seguro que esto se arreglara pronto Gabumon, así que deja de preocuparte -

\- Matto... -

\- quizá si sea como el viejo después de todo -

\- no eso no... mira! -

Volteo a ver hacia el cielo, logro ver algo como una abertura que dejo ver por segundos el cielo de una especie de ciudad de cabeza. Automáticamente su mente recordó ver algo similar desde Tokio cuando Myotismon ataco Odaiba, sin embargo esta vez se trataba del mundo real.

\- eso fue... ¿una puerta? - se dijo así mismo poniéndose de pie

\- nunca había visto eso antes... Mato ¿que crees que sea? -

\- no lo se pero alguien mas pudo abrir una puerta asi que posiblemente sea la salida del digimundo, andando Gabumon -

[Onsen - Digimundo]

Yukary: no creo que debamos salir, Aruraumon fue muy sincero con nosotros y nos pidió quedarnos aquí hasta que pasara el peligro

Gaadi: Puedes quedarte -mencionaba mientras miraba al pasillo- yo no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados, aparte no necesito viajar con niños

Chris: miren nada mas, es el señor peligro... -decía sarcásticamente, acurrucándose mas en su muñeca, intentando no bostezar- es evidente que no queremos seguirte

Pari: Chris por favor...

Gaadi: que bueno, porque son bastante molestos -con cara de molestia ante el comentario-

Lina: Gaadi...

Kurefu: vaya equipo -mirando al techo-

Gaadi: -miro a su hermana- Ninicomon, quédate aquí junto con Lina

Ninicomon: ¡entendido jefe! -el pequeño digimon se llevó una de sus patitas a la frente y luego corrió al lado de su tamer-

Lina: ¿que? -sorprendida se puso de pie- oye ¿que estas pensando? no puedes ir solo -decía con un aire de preocupación evidente-

Gaadi: tampoco debo arriesgarte a correr peligro solo porque si -miro a Pari que estaba demasiado tenso para pensar en algo- escuchen monitos rabiosos

Petumon: -se molestó ante el comentario refunfuñando- no tengo forma de monito

Lucy: ¿porque nos insulta?... -se cruzó de brazos, haciendo un puchero para evitar ver al chico mayor- que horrenda persona

Yukari: no creo que tenga muchas relaciones sociales

Chris: y mira quien lo dice

Yukari: -miro a Chris con rabia- ¿tienes algún problema?

Pari: ¡eh! chicos basta...

Gaadi: -silbo acallando la pequeña guerrilla campal, mientras pensaba en la multitud de opciones, solo podía mirar a Pari- ¡Oye, Yagami!

Chris: Vaya por lo menos se sabe tu nombre

Gaadi: tú y tu seme quedan a cargo

Pari: ¡el no es mi seme!

Koraimon: ¿qué es un seme?

Pari: -volteo donde su digimon- ¡no es mi seme!

Petumon: ¿Chris?

Chris: no te molestes -poso su mano derecha en el hombro de Pari, haciendo que este dejara de mirar al digimon al que estaba dispuesto a gritar, para cuando la mirada de Pari enfoco a Chris este tenía una sonrisa ganadora, se acomodaba el flequillo como si chispas de brillo aparecieran en el- yo también lo habría creído, después de todo te portas como el Uke -Pari se quedó hecho piedra porque le seguía el juego al otro chico-

Koraimon: ¿eso es bueno?

Petumon: supongo

Pari: -volteo a ver al digimon de su amigo, para luego llevar la mirada a Gaadi- ¡mira lo que provocas! -en eso sintió una mano en su hombro, se trataba de nada más y nada menos que de Chris- por favor no, ya no digas nada

Lina: no voy a dejar que vayas solo, si no quieres que te acompañe entonces que ellos te acompañen

Gaadi: pero...

Lina: no -se cruzó de brazos dándole la espalda-

Gaadi: es que...

Lina: no me importa

Gaadi: Lina, por favor

Mochiimon: -suspiro- aquí vamos

Ninicomon: tienes que aceptar que se vuelve divertido después de un tiempo

Lina: dije que no

Gaadi: tampoco te pongas asi, sabes que...

Lina: no

Gaadi: ¡Lina!

Lina: Me quedare aquí siempre y cuando Pari te acompañe

Gaadi: ¿ah?

Pari: ¿porque siempre termino en medio?

Chris: alguna clase de súper poder

Koraimon: seguro que debe ser divertido -flotando al lado de Pari-

Genki: ¡Yo iré! -al escuchar eso Gaadi junto a Pari voltearon donde el pequeño rubio para negarle el permiso, posteriormente se voltearon a ver- ¡¿Cómo pueden estar de acuerdo en eso?!

Pari: -dejo de ver a Gaadi para ver a su primo- sentido común, supongo

Burbumon: quizá así sea mejor Genki

Gaadi: -suspiro- de acuerdo... tú ganas Lina

Lina: -sonrio triunfante volteando a ver a Gaadi para tomarle de las mejillas- sabía que serias un buen niño

Gaadi: ya basta... Lina -mencionaba frunciendo el ceño y tomándole las manos a su hermana-

Lina: ¿porque? te vez tan lindo cuando te enojas -haciendo una voz infantil-

Gaadi: ya basta -mirando a otra parte sonrojado, bastante molesto por la actitud de su hermana, poniéndolo en ridículo con los demás- no me molestes...

Ninicomon: -jalándose las mejillas- yo también quiero que me haga eso -mochiimon lo miro extrañado-

Chris: me están surgiendo muchas dudas

Lucy: qué bonito amor de hermanos

Pari: -miro extrañado a Lucy sintiendo un escalofrió mientras Koraimon miro a Pari un segundo, para luego morderle la mejilla en un intento por hacer lo mismo- ¡AAUU! ¡oye que te ocurre! -menciono mientras se lo quitaba de encima -

Koraimon: Pensé que era un gesto de hermanos -Pari le miraba molesto mientras se sobaba la mejilla-

Al igual que antes volvió a abrirse el portal, esta vez dejando a un lampareado Taichi en una ubicación bastante lejana a la de Yamato, Agumon se froto los ojos intentando mirar donde se encontraban pero le fue inútil

-¡TAI! ¡ESTOY CIEGO TAI! - decía mientras corría dando vueltas a su alrededor

\- Tampoco puedo ver bien... - procurando mirar con los ojos entrecerrados, moviendo las manos para sujetar al digimon que simplemente no lograba tocarlo sin embargo si escucharlo - tranquilo agumon, seguro no es nada - logro tomar al digimon - ya verás que no pasa nada, solo fue el viaje - mencionaba con una seguridad ficticia pues dentro de si moría del mismo miedo que su compañero

\- ¿Crees que Sora no nos regañe? -

\- obviamente no lo hará - dijo Tai dando unas ligeras palmaditas en la cabeza a Agumon - por lo menos no ahora, pero si se entera estamos muertos, mas que muertos, agumon tenemos que volver a ver o en serio va a matarnos el dragón que tenemos en casa -

-Tai... tengo miedo-

\- yo también amigo y solo de imaginarlo -

Agumon sacudió la cabeza intensamente para quitarse la imagen mental que Taichi le había dejado, al abrir de vuelta los ojos estaba comenzando a enfocar ya mirando manchas que poco a poco tomaban forma -Tai, ya puedo ver de nuevo -

-Qué bueno que uno de nosotros por lo menos puede enfocar... ¡no quiero usar gafas como Jou! - rezongaba como niño pequeño

En eso Agumon se dio cuenta que no conocía el lugar, al volver a sacudir la cabeza para enfocar de vuelta miro algo negro sobre el suelo muy cerca de ellos, paso algo de saliva. Si bien no se veía como nada peligroso si como algo bastante asqueroso que no querría pisar nadie, en eso se escuchó el sonido del Greymon nuevamente cosa que Taichi no escucho, por estarse quejando de las muchas maneras que Sora se molestaría con ellos, logro ver algo moverse por lo que solo tomo a Tai de la mano para guiarlo a un lugar seguro.

Tai: -siendo jalado por agumon- ¡¿que ocurre?! ¡¿porque la prisa?! ¡¿Agumon?!

Agumon: estamos en peligro Tai

Tai: -parpadeaba intentando enfocar pero solo miraba siluetas extrañas- dependo completamente de ti ahora eres mis ojos Agumon -dicho esto una mancha negra enorme les hizo detenerse, eso fue todo lo que Tai lograba visualizar- Agumon que es lo que

Agumon: -le dio un tirón para hacerlo bajar y cerrarle la boca, miro a todas partes para volver a correr tirando de Tai- por aquí, vamos Tai

-Gabumon... espera... - menciono Yamato bastante agitado

Gabumon: ¿estás bien Matto?

Yamato: yo... voy a perder más que el aire a este paso -tosiendo un poco-

Gabumon: La luz que vimos... Matto no estamos tan lejos

Yamato: entiende, ya no tengo 15 años...

Gabumon: hace 5 años corrías mas que yo -mirándolo molesto-

Yamato: hace 5 años no pesaba lo que hoy...

Gabumon: tu fuiste quien olvido el digivice, no estarías pasando por esto

Yamato: -aquello le cayó como golpe directo para knock out - quizá me haga bien un poco de ejercicio... -comenzando de nuevo a moverse, con una mirada de evidente molestia- si no pierdo un pulmón en el proceso -refunfuño al final-

Gabumon: -rio un poco al ver su actitud- ¡anda! ¡vamos Yama-chan! ¡tienes mi apoyo!

Yamato: ¡NO ME DIGAS YAMA-CHAN!

Gabumon: antes no te molestaba

Yamato: siempre me a molestado -refunfuñaba molesto -

Gabumon: -una sonrisilla se apodero de el, sin pensarlo 2 veces apresuro mas el paso- ¡GANBATTE YAMA-CHAN!

Yamato: ¡voy a matarte Gabumon! te lo juro, voy a sacarte la piel y matarte...

Gabumon: -riendo- si logras alcanzarme Yama-chan

Yamato: -haciendo lo posible por incrementar el paso sin agitarse de mas- ¡más vale que corras Gabumon!

Continuo la liguera carrera que mas bien parecía una caminata rápida, Gabumon venia riéndose de los intentos de Yamato por acelerar el paso y alcanzarlo. Fue un momento en el que volteo a ver hacia el camino cuando escucho algo, por lo que se detuvo, así fue cuando Yamato le alcanzo.

Yamato: te dije que pagarías por lo que dijiste -tomándole de las orejas de la piel-

Gabumon: Matto espera... –sujetando su piel-

Yamato: que quieres esperar

\- ¡No te detengas Tai! –

Yamato: ¿Agumon? – solto a Gabumon para mirar pasar casi frente a ellos al digimon y a su mejor amigo - ¿pero que? – no le dio tiempo para decir mas, Gabumon termino de reacomodarse la piel mirando al Greymon totalmente de frente a Yamato, quien parecía paralizado por la escena que tenía al frente.

Gabumon: ¡MATTO! –grito el digimon –

Como si de una reacción en cámara lenta se tratara Agumon al igual que Taichi voltearon a ver hacia atrás sin entender que ocurría, apenas percatándose que Gabumon estaba cerca de ellos. Yamato se mantenía absorto mirando sorprendido lo que tenia frente de si, de este Greymon escurría esa materia negra que caía a pedazos de su cuerpo. No era otra cosa que pedazos del digimon carcomidos que caían cual baba obscura, la mayor parte de su hocico superior así como el casco ya no existían, incluso podía verse la estructura ósea, que si alguno se percatara totalmente de esto vería una serie de códigos. Yamato solo giro un poco para ver a Gabumon, estaba totalmente impactado de ver dentro de los ojos de ese Greymon, no había ninguna duda ahora… su código estaba infectado por algo que le destruía por dentro.


End file.
